To Be With You
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Kurapika tersenyum lembut sekaligus haru. Matanya tak bosan-bosannya menatap janin yang ada di foto itu, hasil tes USG-nya. Tanpa seinginnya matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Di sisi lain, Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis ikut menatap foto itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasakan kebanggaan yang begitu besar/CHAPTER 8 UPDATE/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-saaaaaannn! Natsu publish fic baru lagiiii! XD *dikeroyok*

Padahal utang fic masih banyaaaaaaaaakkk banget! Tapi udah nekat publish! Natsu emang heeeebbaaaatt! *dor!*

Ah, ya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel, yang pernah Natsu baca! Bacanya udah lamaaaaa banget! Jadi udah rada lupa, sama jalan ceritanya! Karena ceritanya keren, dan charanya cocok, Natsu tuangin deh, ke dalam fic. Tentunya dengan improvisasi yang diketahui gaje, abal, norak, khas Natsuuuu! XD

Fic ini juga sekaligus tanda permintaan Natsu, yang telat publish May I Meet You Dad! Padahal Natsu udah janji! Gomen minnaaaa~ Utamanya para panitia! DX

Yosh! Tanpa Ba bi bu lagi, langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **

Gadis itu memperhatikan dua garis merah dengan tatatapan terkejut, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pegangannya pada benda putih kecil itu kian gemetar, menyadari sesuatu yang paling ditakutkannya—sejak dua minggu yang lalu—terjadi.

Kurapika merasakan wajahnya memanas, karena marah. Dengan emosi, dipatahkannya test pack itu, dan membuangnya ke toilet sambil menggeram kesal.

Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan hamil di usianya yang masih terbilang relatif muda. Sangat muda! Gadis itu baru saja merayakan sweet seventeennya. Yaaah... meski sweet seventeen itu ia rayakan sendirian di rumah, membaca buku, dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada malam hari. Tak ada yang spesial. Semua manusia pasti pernah berulang tahun, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dirayakan. Setidaknya itulah pendapatnya.

Namun kejadian kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya shock setengah mati. Ia terbangun, di atas sebuah ranjang besar, dalam kondisi tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Bersama seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya, yang kondisinya tak berbeda dengannya. Telanjang bulat!

Kurapika teringat, saat Neon, sahabatnya mengajaknya berlibur ke sebuah pulau. Katanya pulau itu pulau buatan, yang dimiliki oleh anak teman ayahnya. Neon memang tak mengenal anak teman ayahnya itu, tapi ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, bila menghadiri sebuah pesta untuk kalangan atas. Katanya ia adalah pria yang tampan. Sangat tampan. Sebenarnya Kurapika tak begitu peduli sosok itu, sampai ketika suatu pagi, ia terbangun bersama pria itu! Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengingat apa-apa, begitu pula dengan lelaki tersebut. Sepertinya mereka berdua 'melakukannya' secara tak sadar, karena semalam mereka sedang berada dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Gadis itu segera menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tak mau menangis, dan tak akan pernah! Segera ia putar tuas toilet, membiarkan test pack naas itu terisap ke dalam, tenggelam ke pembuangan. Kurapika pun langsung berdiri, membasuh wajahnya dengan air, dari westafel, dan bergegas keluar.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di depan sebuah mension besar, dengan fasilitas mewah. Gadis itu bisa menangkap sebuah kamera, alat perekam, dan tombol bel melekat di pintu gerbang mension yang tertutup rapat itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya, dan memperhatikannya.

"Apa benar, ini rumahnya...?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untukbertemu pria yang mungkin sudah bisa dibilang membuat lubang, untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, sampai saat itu tiba. Dengan ragu, ditekannya tombol itu.

"_Selamat Pagi, kediaman Lucifer di sini. Ada perlu apa?_" suara wanita paruh baya terdengar dari perekam di depan Kurapika.

"Err... saya Kurapika Kuruta. Dan saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini," ucapnya dengan nada sopan.

"_Baiklah, silahkan masuk,"_

Seketika gerbang besar itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sebuah rumah indah dengan pekarangan yang luas nan asri di dalam. Tanah yang saat ini ia pijak berwarna hijau, entah itu rumput asli, atau pun rumput buatan. Di sekitar sana terdapat banyak bunga, semak yang digunting sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah bentuk yang unik dan cantik, dan terdapat kolam ikan di dekat sebuah pohon Oact yang kini sudah berbunga, siap untuk mengeluarkan buah yang manis. Namun keindahan rumah itu tak berhasil membuat hati Kurapika tenang. Sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah meronta ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Gadis itu menarik nafas,dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, guna untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Di pintu utama rumah itu berdirilah seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan kostum pelayan, seolah menunggui kedatangan Kurapika.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda? Ada perlu apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan nada sopan.

"Aku ada urusan penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya," jawab gadis pirang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk,"

Kurapika mengikuti pelayan itu masuk ke dalam mension itu, dan ia disuruh untuk duduk di sofa.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Saat ini Tuan Muda sedang mandi," setelah mengatakan itu, si pelayan pun pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ia sedang mengerjalan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda oleh Kurapika, atau... sedang mempersiapkan minum untuk tamunya? Entahlah. Kurapika tak peduli. Saat ini ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan lelaki pemilik rumah ini, dan meminta pertanggung jawaban!

Sebenarnya gadis itu tak mau menikah, di usianya yang masih menginjak 17 tahun. Ia masih mau sekolah, belajar, dan meraih cita-citanya. Kurapika ingin menjadi gadis yang sukses, dan bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Ia tak mau bernasib sama dengan ibu dan kakak sepupunya. Mereka menikah di usia muda, tanpa pekerjaan. Ibunya hanyalah lulusan SMA, sedangkan kakak sepupunya yang kini memegang gelar 'janda kembang' itu sudah lulus kuliah, tapi tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan. Hasilnya apa? Ia dicampakkan oleh suaminya begitu saja, dan Kurapika tak akan pernah mau mengalaminya!

Namun gadis itu juga tak ingin menggugurkan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya ini. Itu namanya membunuh, dan Kurapika tak lahir sebagai pembunuh. Menurutnya menghabisi nyawa seseorang itu adalah perbuatan yang paling keji! Termasuk seseorang, yang bertugas menghukum mati seorang penjahat, atas apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menghitung-hitung, berapa banyak dosa yang diterima oleh orang yang bertugas menggantung, memenggal kepala, menembak, dan membunuh para penjahat itu? Pasti tak akan terhitung nilainya, begitu pula balasan yang akan mereka terima kelak!

"Kau..." lamunan gadis itu buyar, begitu mendengar suara bariton yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi. Segera ia menoleh, mendapatkan seorang pria, dengan pakaian mandi berdiri di sana.

Seketika wajah Kurapika memerah. Ternyata pria yang ditemuinya itu jauh lebih tampan, dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Apalagi saat ini rambut lelaki itu tergerai bebas, membuatnya nampak lebih muda. Kulitnya putih seperti mayat, dan terdapat tanda aneh di keningnya. Mata hitamnya yang misterius itu menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'_Ah, apa yang kupikirkan!?_' langsung saja ia tersadar, kembali ke alam nyata. Kenapa ia mengagumi pria itu? Sialan!

"Ehmm..." ia mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, yang terbilang canggung ini. "Kau, masih ingat padaku 'kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk ragu. "Kau gadis yang... kutemui di kamar..." ia menghentikan ucapannya, begitu melihat Kurapika langsung melotot padanya.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar..."

"Ya," potong Kurapika. ia lalu memejamkan matanya, menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen, dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Aku hamil..." terlihat semburat kemerahan di kedua belah pipinya, membuatnya nampak lucu. Gadis itu berupaya untuk terlihat kuat, di hadapan pria bersurai hitam itu.

Seketika mata hitam pria itu membelalak sempurna. Ia tak menyangka, sebuah kesalahan kecil akan berdampak sebesar ini. Ia menghamili seorang siswi SMU!? Yang benar saja!

Namun sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis. Hal itu membuat Kurapika terkejut. "Apa benar, itu anakku?"

Kali ini mata Kurapika lah yang membelalak sempurna. Ditatapnya pria itu dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisa saja 'kan, kau hamil dari lelaki lain, dan memanfaatkan kejadian di pulau itu, untuk menjeratku," pria itu berujar santai, dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kurapika membelalak marah. Langsung saja ia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap pria itu dengan mata berapi-api. Jangankan hamil dari pria lain! Berbicara dengan teman lelakinya pun jarang! Ia tak pernah keluar rumah, kecuali untuk sekolah, membeli buku dan bahan makanan, atau keperluan lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria di depannya ini berpikir bahwa bayi yang dikandungnyai tu bukan anaknya? Apakah... dia mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri dari masalah yang dibuatnya?

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu!? Jangan ngawur! Aku tak pernah bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain, kau tahu!?" bentaknya emosi.

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya bangun, dalam kondisi yang sama, dan tak ingat apa pun. Kemungkinan kau hamil itu sangatlah kecil. Kenapa kau bisa menyalahkanku?"

"Aku hamil! Kalau kau tak percaya kita bisa tes ke dokter! Dan itu anakmu!"

"Aku masih tidak percaya," pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, menatap gadis itu sinis.

Tentu saja! Ia adalah seorang Kuroro Lucifer! Penerus perusahaan Lucifer yang besar itu. Sebenarnya ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Namun kakaknya itu lebih memilih untuk belajar, dan memegang satu dari sekian perusahaan milik ayahnya. Akibatnya, Kurorolah yang dilimpahkan masalah. Ia harus mengurusi perusahaan, di usianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang direktur. Akibatnya ia sampai saat ini tak memiliki kesempatan, untuk menjalin cinta dengan seorang wanita, yang akan menemaninya kelak. Tepatnya ia malas mengurusinya. Kalau memang jodoh, pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya, bukan?

Namun bagaimana jika 'jodoh' yang dimaksudkan adalah seorang gadis SMU polos, yang mengaku hamil olehnya? Kuroro tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Dilihatnya mata gadis itu memerah, menahan marah. Matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca, menampung air mata yang siap untuk keluar. "Kau sebut dirimu laki-laki? Lari dari masalah yang telah kau lakukan sendiri!?" tanya Kurapika emosi. "Aku masih 17 tahun! Aku masih ingin sekolah, dan bermain bersama teman-temanku! Tapi harapan itu dihancurkan oleh pria tak bertanggung jawab yang saat ini ada di depanku!"

Kurapika sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Kini cairan bening itu keluar melewati pipinya. Ia berusaha menghapusnya, namun keluar lagi. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar, dari bibir mungilnya. "Kau benar-benar bajingan!" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hei, jangan menangis di sini!" Kuroro lalu maju beberapa langkah, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis pirang ini. Namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Kurapika. Hal itu membuat emosi Kuroro sedikit naik.

"Kalau begitu gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu. Biar aku yang membiayainya,"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Kurapika bagaikan telur yang jatuh dari ujung tanduk.

Plakk!

Tamparan panas pun mendarat di pipi Kuroro. Kurapika menamparnya dengan sangat keras, sukses membuat cairan merah kental keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Apa benar dia ini seorang gadis? Tamparannya kuat sekali, membuat pipi lelaki itu serasa berdenyut sakit.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" bentak Kurapika emosi. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal keji itu? Tak mungkin! Aku tak akan pernah menggugurkannya! Anak ini adalah anakku! Dan aku tak akan pernah membunuhnya!"

Kuroro memegangi pipinya, terpaku melihat gadis di depannya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis menamparnya. Ia memang sering mempermainkan perasaan gadis, tapi gadis itu mau-mau saja kok. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan besar, bisa berkencan dengan pria setampan dan sekaya Kuroro.

Kurapika pun mulai terisak. Ia tak tahan lagi. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar brengsek! Apakah ia memang terlalu sering di rumah, sehingga tak mengetahui dunia luar yang sesungguhnya? Ternyata bajingan seperti ayahnya dan suami sepupunya itu tidak hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Salah satunya Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kuroro, apa maksudmu?"

Keduanya tersentak kaget, begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar feminim dari belakang Kurapika. langsung saja dua orang yang baru terlibat pertengkaran itu menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang yang asing bagi Kurapika, namun begitu familiar bagi Kuroro.

Seorang wanita muda berambut biru yang dikuncir satu ke atas, menggunakan pakaian kerja yang rapih, dipasangkan dengan sepatu merah high heels. Bibir wanita itu merah merona oleh lipstick bermerk yang dipesan khusus, dan tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, wanita itu memiliki paras cantik alami, dan diperlengkap dengan olesan make up yang membuatnya makin cantik, membuat pria mana pun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta pada padangan pertama. Tubuhnya agak mungil, namun terkesan indah.

Kurapika mengagumi wanita itu beberapa lama, sampai suara Kuroro menyadarkannya kembali.

"Kakak...?"

Kurapika pun menoleh cepat pada pria itu. Wanita cantik ini kakakknya Kuroro? Yang benar saja! Wanita yang cantik, anggun, dan terpelajar ini... kakak dari lelaki yang telah menghamilinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroro pada kakaknya, seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Kurapika di sana.

"Aku hanya mengunjungimu saja. Memangnya itu salah? Lagipula aku ada pekerjaan di kota ini," jawab wanita itu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak menelpon dulu?" Kuroro kembali bertanya dengan suaranya yang datar. Tersirat sedikit kekesalan di sana, meski tidak terlalu kentara.

"Memangnya salah? Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu," wanita itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, dan kembali menatap adiknya dengan tajam. "Baru tiga tahun tidak bertemu, kau sudah membuat masalah lagi? Sekarang kau malah menghamili gadis muda seperti dia? Mau ditaruh di mana nama Keluarga Lucifer?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"Kakak mendengar semuanya?"

"Ya! Aku mendengar semuanya, mulai dari awal, sampai sekarang!"

Keduanya nampak terkejut.

Pandangan kakak Kuroro lalu berpindah pada Kurapika. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit lebih lembut, jika dibanding dengan tatapan marahnya dengan Kuroro tadi. "Siapa namamu?"

"K—Kurapika..." Kurapika menjawab canggung. Ah! Padahal hal ini hanya ia dan Kuroro yang tahu! Tapi kenapa malah kakak pria itu langsung datang di saat seperti ini!?

"Kurapika, perkenalkan, aku Machi Lucifer. Kakaknya Kuroro. Aku punya pertanyaan, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"Kakak,"

"Diam!" Machi langsung saja menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menatap kesal, pada dua perempuan yang tidak mengubrisnya itu.

Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah. Ia harus menceritakannya, agar semua masalah selesai. Sepertinya kakak Kuroro ini gadis yang baik, meski dari sirat wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan.

"Emmm... dua minggu yang lalu aku diajak temanku untuk berlibur ke Spider's Island. Dan di sana, kami bersenang-senang. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, esok paginya aku terbangun, di sebuah kamar, yang ada pada hotel pulau itu. Tapi aku tidak sendirian, dan keadaanku tidak sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Pakaianku tergeletak di lantai, sobek menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan... di sampingku terbaringlah dia..." Kurapika menatap Kuroro, yang memandangke arah lain dengan tatapan datar. "Kami sama sekali tak mengingat apa-apa. Dan dia berjanji, akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi masalah. Beberapa hari ini, aku mengalami mual dan pusing. Untuk memastikan, aku pun membeli test pack di apotik, dan ternyata hasilnya positif," jelas Kurapika, berusaha mengingat ceritanya.

Machi mengangguk mengerti. Tatapannya melembut. "Kalau kau tak ingin menggugurkannya, sekarang kau mau apa? Apa... kau akan berhenti sekolah?"

Kurapika segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau berhenti sekolah!" ucapnya antusias. Nada suaranya kembali melemah. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku..." matanya kembali memanas, tapi berusaha ia tahan agar ia tidak menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku bingung..."

"Sudah..." Machi menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis pirang itu. Meski Ia 12 tahun lebih tua, tapi Kurapika sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Begini saja. Kau... lanjutkanlah sekolahmu. Kuroro akan bertanggung jawab, mengurusmu. Mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan, dan lainnya," ucapan Machi barusan sukses membuat Kurapika dan Kuroro terkejut. Namun keduanya hanya diam, mendengarkan saran Machi hingga selesai.

"Ketika perutmu membesar, dan tak bisa tertutupi lagi, kau boleh mengambil cuti, dengan alasan apa pun. Kami akan membayar pihak sekolah, untuk memberimu izin, hingga anakmu **dan Kuroro **lahir nantinya. Aku juga akan mengirimkan guru privat, untuk mengajarmu, agar kau tak ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah. Dan begitu anak itu lahir, ia akan diambil, dan dibesarkan sebagai keturunan Lucifer. Setelah itu, anggaplah kalian tak pernah bertemu. Bagaimana?"

"Tunggu! Aku keberatan!" Kuroro langsung saja protes, dan langsung pula dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Machi. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. "Kenapa kakak langsung percaya bahwa anak itu adalah hasil perbuatanku?"

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku juga?" kali ini Kurapika yang emosi. "Kalau terus begini, aku bisa melaporkan dan menuntutmu ke pihak yang berwajib! Apa kata orang nanti? Seorang Kuroro Lucifer menghamili gadis di bawah umur?"

Machi nampaknya memihak pada Kurapika. Wanita itu menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'dengar?'. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, kebiasaan yang suka ia lakukan saat sedang berpikir. "Aku percaya pada Kurapika,"

2 lawan 1! Hal yang tidak begitu menguntungkan bagi Kuroro! Namun diketahui pria itu adalah lelaki yang cerdas, dan bisa memikirkan 1001 alasan, agar ia terhindar dari masalah. Bukan karena ia tak mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi... rasanya terlalu mustahil, jika hanya satu malam saja bercinta, dan si perempuan langsung saja hamil! Banyak pasangan, yang tak kunjung-kunjung memiliki keturunan, meski sudah sekian tahun menjalin hubungan. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa pada malam itu. Namun bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekujur tubuh Kurapika, beserta darah dan yang menempel pada spray membuktikan segalanya. Bahwa Kuroro, telah mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga milik Kurapika.

"Bagaimana jika itu bukan anakku? Kau bisa saja kutuntut,"

"Aku tidak takut," Kurapika menantang Kuroro.

"Dan aku akan membelanya," kali ini Machi yang berbicara.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain lagi. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja," setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroro pun masuk ke dalam, tak mengubris kedua perempuan yang saling berpandangan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Machi bertanya dengan lembut, sambil mengusap pipi Kurapika, seolah gadis muda di depannya itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku dan bayi ini, kalau kakak tidak datang..."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana nasib Kuroro saat kau melaporkannya ke polisi,"

Kurapika tertawa kecil, menanggapi gurauan Machi. Tertawa seperti itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Kurapika sebenarnya memiliki paras yang cantik, apalagi saat ini usianya sudah mencapai puncak hormon remajanya. Ia sudah melangkah, ke jenjang dewasa, dan saat hari itu tiba, ia pasti akan jaub lebih cantik dan dewasa, dibanding saat ini.

"Baiklah, biar kuantar kau pulang. Aku tak ingin, calon keponakanku kenapa-napa," tanpa meminta persetujuan Kurapika terlebih dahulu, wanita itu keburu menarik tangan gadis itu, keluar dari mension megah nan indah tersebut.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro baru saja selesai menandatangani semua berkas, yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Pria itu harus bekerja cepat, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada kursi putarnya, mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Siapa bilang, menjadi orang kaya itu enak? Mungkin buruh di pelabuhan jauh lebih menyenangkan, daripada hanya duduk berdiam diri di kursi, menggerakkan jemari yang memegang pulpen, dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas resmi. Mungkin karena itulah, para kalangan atas biasanya mengidap penyakit yang lebih parah di masa tua, dibanding dengan penyakit yang diderita oleh rakyat biasa. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah faktor olahraga. Orang kaya hanya duduk saja, dan uang pun meluncur dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan rakyat miskin harus bekerja terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro. Pria itu menoleh dengan malas ke arah pintu. "Masuk,"

Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok yang paling dikenalinya. Kakaknya, Machi. "Ada apa kakak berkunjung kemari," tanyanya cuek, seraya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Machi lalu berjalan, meletakkan tas sampingnya di atas meja, dan duduk nyaman di sofa yang disediakan di ruang kerja Kuroro, khusus untuk menyambut tamu. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut ruang kerja itu. Begitu rapih, begitu bersih. Pasti Office Boy yang dipekerjakan adiknya itu sudah berpengalaman. Kuroro memang jauh lebih berbakat dalam urusan bisnis, dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau melihat perkembangan perusahaan yang kau jalankan ini,"

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan," Kuroro lalu mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop yang tergeletak di depannya. Tidak dipedulikannya kakaknya itu.

"Kuroro,"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kurapika?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroro menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali menulis. "Gadis yang menyebalkan, dan keras kepala,"

"Tapi kau terpikat padanya 'kan? Buktinya, saat ini dia sedang mengandung anakmu," goda Machi.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Sejak kemarin Machi terus saja mengungkit masalah Kurapika. Kurapika, Kurapika, dan Kurapika lagi! Wanita itu menjelaskan tentang di mana rumah Kurapika, di mana gadis itu sekolah, dan data pribadi lainnya. Padahal sebenarnya Kuroro sama sekali tak ingin mengetahu hal itu. Tepatnya ia tak ada minat, untuk melakukannya. Pria itu tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang gadis kecil, yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Aku sedang kerja," ucapnya malas.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku bocah 3 tahun?"

"Kutanya, ini hari apa?"

Kuroro kembali meletakkan pulpennya. Ditatapnya kakaknya itu dengan tatapan, seolah berkata 'bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?'. "Nanti aku akan menemuimu. Sekarang kakak pulanglah,"

Machi lalu berdiri, menatap tajam adiknya itu. "Kuroro, ini hari Sabtu. Saatnya untuk mengantar Kurapika ke dokter kandungan!"

Seketika, pria itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kurapika kini mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mulai dari buku, pulpen, pensil, penggaris, tak satu pun lepas dari penglihatannya. Semua temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas yang kini kosong itu. Dia tadi sempat terdiam saat teman-temannya berhamburan pulang, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Ternyata mengandung itu tidak semudah yang pernah ia baca di sebuah buku. Rasa lapar, dan cepat lelah begitu mengganggunya. Apalagi saat tadi pelajaran olahraga, dan ia disuruh pemanasan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 3 kali. Rasanya saat itu Kurapika ingin pingsan rasanya. Untunglah, tidak ada temannya yang melihat wajah pucatnya.

Gadis itu menggantungkan tas ranselnya di bahunya, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan mengeluarkan zat karbondioksida hasil dari proses pernafasan.

Ia pun melangkah keluar kelas, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

Kurapika berjalan, keluar dari gerbang. Sekolah sudah nampak sangat sepi. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini, sehingga ia bisa pulang hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Baru beberapa langkah saja, gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu merasakan perutnya sakit. Ia langsung berjongkok, memuntahkan isi perutnya di selokan yang ada di dekat sana. Untunglah, saat itu tidak ada siapa pun, yang melihat betapa menggelikannya ia.

Kurapika kembali berdiri, sambil terhuyung-huyung. Pandangannya mengabur. "Ugghhh..." ia melenguh pelan, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

Akhirnya kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, hingga ia tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Hampir saja ia terjatuh di kerasnya tembok jalanan, sampai sebuah tangan kekar langsung menahannya dari belakang.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Umm..." gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit! Ia bisa menghirup aroma maskulin dari pria yang menahannya dari belakang ini. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara tersebut.

"Ah, benar-benar merepotkan," pria itu lalu menggendong Kurapika, masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. Gadis itu ia dudukkan dengan nyaman, di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Kepalaku sakit," ia bergumam. Si pria hanya masuk ke sisi mobil lainnya, tepatnya di samping Kurapika. dinyalakannya mobil tersebut, dan mulai menancap gas.

"Aku tahu. Kita akan ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksamu,"

Seketika Kurapika tersadar dari sakit kepalanya. Langsung saja ia menoleh, pada pria yang saat ini mengemudi di sampingnya. Dugaannya benar. Dia! Kuroro Lucifer!

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Kyahaaaaiiii! Akhirnya cerita ini jadi jugaaaa!

Padahal utang Natsu masing bwanyak! Tapi gak tahan buat gak publish fic iniiiii! DX *gigit bantal*

Oh iya! Fic ini mungkin bakal diupdate secepatnya! Setidaknya tidak selama fic-fic lumutan Natsu lainnya! soalnya Natsu sibuuuukk banget! Maklumlah, sebentar lagi UN! Dan Natsu akan berusaha buat nyelesin beberapa fic sebanyak yang Natsu bisa, sebelum diadain pengayaan di sekolah Natsu!

Bicara soal fic? Gomen, yang sebesar-besarnya, atas ke-OOC-an Machi! Awalnya Natsu mau pake OC aja, soalnya kayaknnya gak ada chara yang sifatnya kayak karakter Machi di atas. Selain itu Machi 'kan juga punya aura cool, yang dimiliki oleh Kuroro nii! X3 Jadi jangan sweat drop, kalo sekali-kali Machi jadi OOC sangat! XD

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Minna-saaaaaannn!

Natsu update lagiiiiii! XD Yup, dari sekian fic-fic Natsu yang udah jamuran di laptop yang jamuran pula, dan pemilik laptop pun juga jamuran *plakk!*—fic ini yang paling 'lancar' mengalir di otak Natsu! Natsu juga gak tau kenapa! XD Mungkin karena akurtulasi yah? *dor!* *apa hubungannya?* Ngomong-ngomong, akurtulasi tuh apaan? *dilempar ke jurang*

Yosh, arigato buat para readers yang udah baca fic ini...! Apalagi yang udah ninggalin jejak review! X'D Balasannya, as usual, ada di akhir ceritaaaa! XD

Tanpa membuang banyak uang (?)—karena waktu adalah uang—lagi, langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

.

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :  
**"Sudah..." Machi menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis pirang itu. Meski Ia 12 tahun lebih tua, tapi Kurapika sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Begini saja. Kau... lanjutkanlah sekolahmu. Kuroro akan bertanggung jawab, mengurusmu. Mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan, dan lainnya," ucapan Machi barusan sukses membuat Kurapika dan Kuroro terkejut. Namun keduanya hanya diam, mendengarkan saran Machi hingga selesai.

"Ketika perutmu membesar, dan tak bisa tertutupi lagi, kau boleh mengambil cuti, dengan alasan apa pun. Kami akan membayar pihak sekolah, untuk memberimu izin, hingga anakmu **dan Kuroro **lahir nantinya. Aku juga akan mengirimkan guru privat, untuk mengajarmu, agar kau tak ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah. Dan begitu anak itu lahir, ia akan diambil, dan dibesarkan sebagai keturunan Lucifer. Setelah itu, anggaplah kalian tak pernah bertemu. Bagaimana?"

.

"Kepalaku sakit," ia bergumam. Si pria hanya masuk ke sisi mobil lainnya, tepatnya di samping Kurapika. Dinyalakannya mobil tersebut, dan mulai menancap gas.

"Aku tahu. Kita akan ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksamu,"

Seketika Kurapika tersadar dari sakit kepalanya. Langsung saja ia menoleh, pada pria yang saat ini mengemudi di sampingnya. Dugaannya benar. Dia! Kuroro Lucifer!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T****—****semi M for this chapter! XD**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Chapter 2 :**

"Katanya Spider's Island itu milik pewaris perusahaan Lucifer yang besar itu,"

"Oh," Kurapika menanggapi perkataan Neon, sahabatnya dengan bosan. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar, masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Kita 'kan tidak pernah pergi liburan bersama! Kali ini ayahku memberikanku tiket untuk naik kapal pesiar, agar bisa ke pulau itu! Ayolah Kurapikaaaa...!" Neon yang ada di sebrang sana meminta dengan nada memelas. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini begitu keras kepala, dan sangat sulit untuk dilumpuhkan.

Kurapika pun meneguk susu kotak yang ia ambil dari kulkas, lalu duduk di atas meja makannya. "Baiklah, tapi semalam saja,"

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di atas sebuah pulau buatan, yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai bentuk pulau asli. Jika lihat dari atas menggunakan helikopter atau apa pun, pulau itu berbentuk seperti laba-laba, yang memiliki 12 kaki. Yah, karena itulah, dia dinamakan Spider's Island. Itu pun tak terlalu luas. Mungkin jika dibujur-sangkarkan, hanya akan seluas satu kilo meter. Di atas pulau itu terdapat pohon-pohon kelapa, dan beberapa villa untuk berteduh, dan sebuah hotel 3 tingkat untuk para turis. Benar-benar pulau yang indah.

Gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu sendal di pasir putih pantai, begitu kapal mewah yang ia naiki bersama Neon bersandar. Neon nampak begitu senang. Dengan noraknya ia berlarian di tepi pantai sambil berteriak senang, sehingga ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para turis yang sedang berjemur di sana. Kurapika yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Neon lalu kembali berlari menuju Kurapika, menarik gadis itu menuju salah satu villa yang ada di dekat sana. "Ayo Kurapika! Kita berenang!" ajaknya bersemangat.

"Kau berenang saja duluan. Lagipula, aku tidak punya pakaian renang," sahut Kurapika cuek. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengagumi keindahan pulau buatan ini. Mereka berdua pun menaiki tangga kecil villa tersebut.

"Jadi untuk apa kau ke sini," Neon nampak mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, mencari pakaian renang yang baru saja dibelinya. "Ah ini dia!" ujarnya senang, saat ia mengangkat sebuah bikini yang terbilang cukup minim, yang hanya menutupi bagian atas dan bawah. Bikini itu lebih terlihat seperti sepasang bra dan panty, bagi Kurapika.

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu," Kurapika mengambil topi dari tasnya, dan memakainya. Setidaknya moral dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, untuk menggunakan bikini dan sebagainya. Seperti saat ini, gadis itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut, T-shirt biru, dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak ia kancing. Gadis itu pun menuruni tangga, sambil menunggui Neon berganti pakaian.

Udara pantai ini sangat segar. Aroma laut seolah menghipnotis dirinya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Beberapa manusia sepertinya sedang berjemur, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan vitamin D yang diberikan oleh Matahari. Beberapa orang pula, sedang berselancar, dan beberapa lagi sedang mengobrol.

Pulau ini memang hanya untuk anak muda. Tidak ada orang tua, mau pun anak-anak. Tentu saja. Kata Neon, pulau ini milik seorang pria berusia 26 tahun. Salah seorang teman lelaki itu meminjam pulau ini, untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya, dan Neon pun diundang. Tak ingin datang sendiri, akhirnya Neon mengajak Kurapika.

"Maaf lama menunggu," Neon menuruni tangga, dengan mengenakan bikini kuningnya. Kurapika terkejut melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Neon seterbuka itu. Awalnya ia ingin berkomentar, tapi melihat ekspresi senang dan tidak sabar dari sahabatnya itu membuat Kurapika mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ayo, kita lihat-lihat pantai ini dulu," ajak Neon tak sabar. Kurapika hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya mengikuti sahabatnya itu dari belakang.

.

.

Kini saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Saat pesta, yaitu puncak acaranya.

Semua tamu berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Bersenang-senang, menikmati hidangan makanan yang lezat. Tak terkecuali Kurapika dan Neon. Saat ini kedua gadis itu tengah menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan. Usai bersenang-senang seharian, mereka langsung mandi, dan mengganti baju mereka. Neon kini mengenakan gaun malam pink yang indah. Rambutnya ia kepang satu ke belakang, dan menyisakan beberapa helai yang jatuh membingkai indah wajahnya.

Kurapika yang nampak lain dari biasanya. Jika biasanya ia lebih sering mengenakan pakaian laki-laki, kini ia menggunaka gaun yang indah—milik Neon tentunya. Sebuah gaun hijau muda, bertali bahu dengan belahan dada rendah. Panjang sebatas mata kaki, dan di bagian kiri terdapat belahan hingga mencapai setengah paha, menampakkan pahanya yang putih mulus tiap kali ia berjalan. Rambut pendeknya ia biarkan begitu saja. Dan wajahnya dioleskan bedak tipis. Usaha Neon tak sia-sia. Gadis itu bagaikan peri, yang menyihir Kurapika menjadi Cinderella. Sayangnya Kurapika tak menyadarinya. Ia mencoba untuk menutupi bahu kanannya, dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ummm... Neon," panggil Kurapika dengan nada risih pada Neon yang saat ini tengah memakan sebuah cake.

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak ada gaun yang lebih tertutup lagi?"

Neon memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku hanya membawa dua gaun. Yang kupakai, dan yang kau pakai. Dan jangan bilang kalau kau tak mau memakainya, dan kembali ke kamar! Kita sudah terlanjur ke sini,"

Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kembali mengikis jelly-nya dengan garpu kecil, dan menusuknya, dan memakan jelly itu dengan tidak berselera. Rasanya ia ingin pulang secepatnya. Apalagi ia tak menyukai suasana pesta ini. Gelap, dan hanya diterangi oleh penerangan seadanya. Bukan karena ketidak mampuan si pembuat pesta untuk membiayai masalah lampu, dan sebagainya! Suasana dibuat remang-remang, agar menambah kesan romantis, dan membuat pestanya menjadi khas. Yaaahh... namanya juga pesta malam.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Pekikan wanita baruan sukses mengagetkan kedua gadis SMU itu. Keduanya sontak menoleh, ke sumber suara, mendapati sebuah kerumunan para gadis. Entah apa yang sedang mereka kerubuni.

"GYAAAAA!" kali ini Neon yang berteriak, membuat Kurapika menyesali memiliki sepasang telinga, yang membuatnya bisa mendengar suara teriakan Neon tadi.

"Apaan sih?"

"Itu! Kuroro Lucifer dan Shalnark!"

"Mereka siapa?" Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Neon lalu menunjuk pria berambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke belakang, mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Nampaknya ia sedang kewalahan, menghadapi gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu. "Dia Kuroro Lucifer! Dia pemilik pulau ini! Kau tahu, dia juga tinggal di kota yang sama tempat kita tinggal lho!" jari telunjuknya teralih pada pemuda berambut coklat pasir, yang mengenakan tuxedo putih. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menyengir, mendengarkan pujian-pujian yang diberikan padanya. "Dia Shalnark! Sahabat Kuroro. Dia yang berulang tahun malam ini,"

Pandangan Kurapika tertuju pada Kuroro. Dari kedua lelaki tampan itu, ia malah tertarik dengan si pria berambut hitam. Wajahnya memang sangat tampan, dan menunjukkan kedewasaan yang kental. Tatapannya datar, seolah tak peduli dengan dunianya. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Shalnark, pemuda itu memiliki tampang polos dan ramah, dan jika diperhatikan lebih lama, kita tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk memeluknya, atau hanya sekedar mencubit pipinya.

"Ah, aku ke sana dulu yah Kurapika!" Neon pun bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Kurapika yang cengo melihatnya.

Gadis itu lalu menghela nafas bosan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin. Meski dingin, tapi hal itu lebih baik, daripada merasa bosan bukan?

Ia lalu duduk di sebuah batang kayu yang—entah karena apa— tumbang di sana. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus pangkal lengan kirinya, begitu pula sebaliknya, seolah mencari kehangatan. Gadis itu memperhatikan laut di malam hari. sedikit menyeramkan, namun begitu indah dan menenangkan. Dinikmatinya suara debur ombak yang saling bertubrukan.

Sekitar setengah jam ia berdiam diri di sana, suara kehebohan makin terdengar dari pesta. Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang! Bersenang-senang juga ada batasnya tau. Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah.

Srekk, srekk...

Gadis itu segera menoleh, begitu mendengar suara semak saling bergesekan. Dilihatnya pria yang tadi dikenalkan oleh Neon, mendatanginya dengan wajah memerah, dan berjalan dengan lunglai.

Dia mabuk! Sebelum pria berambut hitam yang jika tidak salah bernama Kuroro itu terjatuh di pasir, buru-buru Kurapika langsung berlari menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. "Berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan!" Kurapika mengingatkan, seraya membawa Kuroro duduk di batang pohon tadi. Mendudukkannya di sana. Ia adalah type gadis yang baik, dan senang menolong siapa pun itu. Termasuk orang kaya yang satu ini.

"Hai Nona. Sedang apa kau malam-malam sendirian begini?" meski mabuk, suara Kuroro masih terdengar berat dan berwibawa. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya pria itu tidak suka minum. Mungkin ia dipaksa oleh teman-temannya.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat di kamar. Biar saya panggilkan pelayan,"

"Pela—" baru saja Kurapika hendak berdiri, namun Kuroro langsung saja menarik tangannya, duduk kembali. Kurapika yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terkejut. Langsung saja ia menarik tangannya kembali, menatap Kuroro dengan sinis. Yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman menggoda yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi terlena.

Untunglah ada seorang pelayan yang mendengar teriakan Kurapika tadi. Pelayan lelaki itu lalu berjalan, mendekati mereka berdua. Awalnya ia terkejut, mendapati Tuannya, bersama seorang gadis remaja seperti Kurapika. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan sirat keterkejukan di wajahnya, menggantinya dengan ekspresi ramah."Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu,"

"Tolong ambilkan dua gelas anggur untuk kami berdua, " baru saja Kurapika hendak bicara, Kuroro langsung saja menyelanya. Gadis itu mendelik tajam pada Kuroro,yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Baik," pelayan pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, membawakan pesanan Kuroro.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku ingin kau menemaniku minum malam ini," Kuroro kembali terhuyung-huyung, hingga hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Kurapika segera menangkap bahunya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak minum alkohol," tolak Kurapika.

"Aaahh... satu gelas saja,"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Tidak, sampai kau mau menemaniku minum untuk malam ini,"

Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya mungkin adalah salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan Kuroro terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. "Baiklah, tapi satu gelas saja," Kuroro menanggapinya dengan senyum puas.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tadi datang dengan membawa dua gelas anggur. Diserahkannya gelas itu pada Kurapika, dan dengan berat hati gadis itu terima. Setelah membungkuk hormat, pelayan itu pun bergegas pergi, tak ingin mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

Kurapika menyerahkan anggur itu pada Kuroro. Pria itu menerimanya dengan senyum puas.

Mereka berdua lalu bersulang, dan meminum cairan berbahan alkohol itu, tanpa tahu resikonya.

.

Ternyata saat mengatakan bahwa ia tak minum alkohol itu tidak main-main. Padahal baru minum setengah gelas, namun Kurapika sudah merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Tangannya masih menggenggam gelas yang berisi setengah anggur itu, namun pikirannya sudah melayang-layang entak kemana.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, saat Kuroro langsung merangkul bahunya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang pria itu. "Ngghhh..." Kurapika melenguh, seraya mencoba untuk menghabiskan anggurnya.

Akhirnya anggur itu pun habis tak bersisa, tepat sebelum Kuroro memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan mesra. Kurapika yang juga sudah mabuk itu pun membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Mana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau diizinkan ke tempat ini?" tanya Kuroro seraya menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Mereka tidak ada di sini. Ayahku mengkhianati ibuku, dan mencampakkannya seperti barang. Ia pergi dengan gadis muda yang berprofesi sebagai model cantik. Aku dan ibuku ditinggalkan begitu saja," Kurapika bercerita dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ha... lucu sekali. Justru ibuku yang mengkhianati ayahku," kali ini Kuroro yang bercerita.

Kurapika lalu mencium rahang keras Kuroro dengan mesra, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Saat aku masih di Sekolah Dasar, saat itu perusahaan sedang dalam masa kritis. Ayahku hampir saja gila oleh beban pikiran. Namun wanita sialan itu malah melarikan diri, bersama seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Dia kabur, dengan membawa setengah dari harta ayahku. Dia benar-benar wanita keparat..." Kuroro menerawang.

Angin pantai itu menghembus, membuat rasa dingin menusuk tulang sepasang muda-mudi itu. terutama Kurapika, yang saat ini menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka. Gadis itu hanya bisa merapatkan dirinya pada Kuroro, berharap bisa mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Ngghhh... aku dingin..." Kurapika mengeluh.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, seraya mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling berbagi kehangatan?" tanyanya dengan sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Kurapika hanya mengangguk polos. Kuroro pun mengecup singkat bibir Kurapika, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, membawanya ke tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

.

Kuroro membaringkan permainsurinya di atas ranjang king size dengan begitu pelan, seolah Kurapika hanyalah gadis rapuh yang akan terurai jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Dikuncinya pintuk kamar itu, dan membuang kunci tersebut asal-asalan.

Kuroro lalu naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak di atas Kurapika, dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan mesra. Setiap sentuhan Kuroro sukses menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari Kurapika. Gadis itu mengerang keras, saat pria yang satu ini menyentuh area-area sensitifnya, dengan menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, di mana Kuroro semakin 'ganas' beraksi, terbakar oleh hawa nafsunya yang memburu, begitu pula dengan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa mengerang, mendesah, serta memekik, kerap kali pria itu menyentuh titik sensitivnya denga ganas dan tidak sabar.

Pakaiannya yang tersobek oleh Kuroro kini berserakan di lantai.

Erangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja, saat Kuroro pun akhirnya mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya ia serahkan pada lelaki yang ia cintai. Keperawanannya...

Kurapika memeluk Kuroro yang berada di atasnya dengan begitu erat, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada tubuhnya. Keringat mengucur di tubuh mereka berdua, seolah menjadi saksi bisu permainan cinta mereka. Tubuh keduanya begitu menempel, begitu pula dengan nafsu mereka yang saling menggebu-gebu, seiring dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan Kuroro.

Malam itu merupakan malam pertama bagi keduanya, saat mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka, diiringi oleh suara hentakan keras, dan desahan nikmat keduanya. Begitu pula saat jutaan sel yang dimiliki setiap lelaki dewasa itu menyembur ke dalam rahim Kurapika.

.

.

Esoknya, Kurapika terbangun dengan tidak percaya, menyadari bahwa semalaman ia tertidur bersama lelaki yang tidak ia kenal, tapi ia tahu. Kuroro Lucifer. Ditatapnya bercak-bercak darah pada spray dan selimut, juga kiss mark yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ditatapnya lelaki yang masih terlelap itu dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia teringat, pertama kali ia membuka matanya, ia berada dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kyaaaaa!" tak tahan, akhirnya Kurapika memekik, sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Wajahnya kini memerah bagaikan tomat. Ia tak ingat betul apa yang terjadi, tapi sekali melihat saja ia bisa tahu semuanya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan sakit, di area bawahnya.

Mendengar pekikan itu kuroro langsung saja terbangun. Selang beberapa detik, ia langsung menyadari hal yang pertama kali disadari oleh Kurapika. namun pria itu lebih pandai menutupi perasaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Kuroro kaget.

Kurapika mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Begitu aku bangun, aku sudah ada di sini! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" gadis itu balik bertanya dengan marah.

Kuroro memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Seingatnya, saat itu ia sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi, saat semua orang sedang berpesta. Tiba-tiba, Shalnark datang, dan menantangnya untuk beradu. Siapa yang duluan K.O, setelah meminum bergelas-gelas anggur. Awalnya pria itu tidak setuju, namun ketika muak mendengarkan sorakan mendukung dari para tamu, akhirnya ia setuju juga. Selepas itu, ia sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Apakah dia... telah menyetubuhi seorang gadis SMU dalam keadaan mabuk? Tapi... kenapa gadis itu mau-mau saja? Mungkinkah ia juga sedang mabuk saat itu?

Pandangannya tertuju pada Kurapika, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, sekaligus takut. Tentu saja. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya! Apalagi bersama seorang pria dewasa. Kuroro menghela nafas berat. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil celananya, dan mengenakannya kembali.

Tatapannya tertuju pada gaun hijau yang kini sobek-sobek di lantai, beserta dengan pakaian dalam Kurapika yang berserakan. Separah itu kah? Pria itu lalu berjalan, menuju lemari yang ada di dekat sana. Dibukanya lemari itu, dan mencari baju yang cocok untuk Kurapika. Kurapika masih diam di tempat tidur, termenung atas pikirannya sendiri. Kuroro pun mengabaikannya, dan tetap mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

Akhirnya pria itu menemukan sebuah kemeja yang sedikit lebih kecil dari pakaian yang biasa ia pakai, dan sebuah celana pendek selutut. Diserahkannya pakaian itu pada Kurapika, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu memakai pakaiannya.

Sayangnya Kurapika tak bergerak. Gadis itu masih saja diam, menatap shock ke depan.

"Sudahlah. Ini hanya kecelakaan,"

Kurapika langsung mendelik marah. "Apa? Kecelakaan kau bilang!? HANYA kecelakaan? Semudah itukah kau menganggap harga diriku?"

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Kuroro santai, seraya memakai kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu? Padahal kau baru saja meniduri seorang gadis yang tak kau kenal! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Bagaimana jika..." Kurapika langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap tak percaya ke depan.

"Jika apa?"

Gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Bagaimana jika aku hamil...?" tanyanya lirih.

Mata Kuroro sedikit membelalak. Butuh beberapa detik, agar dia bisa kembali dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia lalu naik ke ranjang, menatap gadis itu dengan malas. Kasihan sekali gadis ini, kehilangan keperawanannya di usianya yang masih sangat muda, oleh pria yang tak dikenalnya, dalam keadaan tak sadar pula.

"Begini saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi," ucap Kuroro menatap lurus wajah Kurapika. Pria itu lalu mengambil dompetnya yang terletak di atas laci, dan membukanya.

Awalnya Kurapika merasa marah dan tersinggung. Apakah pria itu mau membayarnya? Yang benar saja! Dia bukan pelacur!

Namun pikiran itu sirna seketika, saat Kuroro menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil. Diterimanya kertas itu, dan menatap tulisannya dengan bingung. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Itu alamat rumahku. Jika ada masalah, kau bisa mendatangiku,"

Kurapika menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya pria ini cukup baik. Buktinya, dia mau bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi. Meski begitu, gadis itu masih berharap, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di dalam sebuah klinik, bertiga. Hanya ada dirinya, Kuroro, dan seorang dokter kandungan.

Kurapika bersyukur setengah mati, dokter yang menanganinya adalah perempuan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana malunya ia jika dokter itu adalah laki-laki. Kuroro bilang, bahwa Machi lah yang memilihkan dokter itu. Sekali lagi, Kurapika berhutang budi pada wanita tersebut.

"Jadi... sudah berapa bulan usia kandungan anda?" tanya si Dokter. Sebut saja dia Miharu. Usianya mungkin seumuran dengan Machi. Masih sangat cantik pula. Bedanya, jika Machi memiliki kepribadian yang keras dan tegas, Miharu sepertinya bersifat sopan, dan lemah lembut.

"Emm... mungkin baru seminggu. Karena saya mengalami mual-mual seminggu yang lalu, Dok," jawab Kurapika ragu. Ia lalu melirik pada Kuroro, yang saat ini menatap dingin ke depan, seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kurapika hanya bisa mendengus sebal, dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin untuk melihat rahim anda akan dilakukan dua minggu ke depan. Karena yang saat ini berada di perut anda masih sebuah sel. Saya himbau agar anda menjaga kesehatan anda. Jangan terlalu lelah,"

Kurapika mengangguk. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang, tentang bagaimana cara Kurapika merawat dirinya dan calon bayinya. Gadis itu nampak memperhatikan si dokter dengan seksama, tak ingin ada satu kata pun yang terlewat.

Setelah setengah jam kemudian, Kuroro dan Kurapika pun pulang. Dokter Miharu mengantar mereka sampai ke depan klinik. Baru saja Kuroro hendak membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kurapika, Dokter Mikaru langsung memanggilnya.

"Anak muda, tolong jaga istrimu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya dan kandungannya,"

Perkataan itu sukses membelalakkan mata keduanya. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, lalu kembali menatap dokter cantik itu. Kuroro hanya memberikan tatapan sinisnya, sedangkan Kurapika tersenyum hambar, dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya.

.

.

Perjalanan keduanya berlangsung hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan. Kuroro tetap fokus menyetir, sedangkan Kurapika hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangan kanannya menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata dengan lembut, dan hal itu dilihat oleh Kuroro.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Emmm... Kuroro," ucapnya memanggil nama itu. Agak ragu juga sih, memanggil nama seseorang yang lebih tua darinya dengan nama kecilnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengeluarkan gumaman kecil. Tatapannya fokus ke jalanan. "Hn,"

"Aku ingin singgah di kedai sana saja," pintanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan yang terletak di depan, dekat lampu merah. "Aku akan naik bis untuk pulang ke rumah,"

"Kau lapar?"

Ditanyai seperti itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika memanas. Ia bingung, harus menjawab apa. "Ya, sedikit... di sekolah tadi aku tidak makan banyak, karena tiba-tiba mual,"

"Ya sudah,"

Kurapika pikir, Kuroro akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Namun begitu melihat kedai itu dilewati begitu saja oleh pria itu, senyuman pun langsung sirna dari wajahnya. Gadis itu langsung saja menoleh emosi, menatap ayah dari calon anaknya itu dengan kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti yah? Kenapa kau melewati kedai itu?"

"Kau bilang kau lapar 'kan?"

"Ya!"

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak protes!" gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Kuroro pun memacu mobilnya, menuju sebuah tempat yang agak asing bagi Kurapika. Pria itu memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran bintang 5 yang terlihat sangat mewah. Kurapika jadi mengerti, apa yang diinginkan pria itu. ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kuroro Lucifer, pewaris perusahaan yang besar itu makan di sebuah kedai jalanan? Yang benar saja! Tapi... Kurapika memang tak pernah meminta pada pria itu untuk menemaninya bukan?

Kuroro turun dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika. tanpa ia sadari, tangannya refleks meraih tangan kecil gadis itu, membantunya keluar dari mobil. Kurapika langsung saja menepis tangan itu, terkejut dengan perlakuan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya dingin.

"Ya sudah," Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu, pasrah dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan, seolah tak mempedulikan Kurapika yang mengekor di belakangnya. Untuk apa juga? Toh, Kurapika pasti akan langsung menatapnya super tajam, saat ia berani menyentuh gadis itu?

Mereka memasuki restaurant, disambut oleh maid cantik, yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di salah satu meja, yang terletak di dekat jendela. Maid itu segera memberikan buku menu, bertanya dengan nada sopan dan profesional. Yah, ini adalah restaurant bintang 5. Para pelayan yang bekerja pun juga harus melalui proses seleksi.

"Aku mau cappuchino saja, dan tolong berikan steak, salad, dan segelas susu hangat untuk gadis kecil ini. Ah ya, jangan lupa yogurt untuknya," ucap Kuroro tak acuh, seraya mengambil koran yang tergeketajk di sana, dan membacanya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kurapika, yang seolah berkata 'hei, kenapa kau mengaturku seenaknya?'

"Wah, pasangan beda usia memang sangat menarik," gumam pelayan itu, seraya bergegas pergi, masuk menuju dapur. Sayangnya gumaman itu di dengar oleh Kuroro dan Kurapika, namun keduanya hanya menunjukkan sikap tak acuh, meski saat itu jantung Kurapika berdebar keras. Pasangan? Apakah itu benar...?

Tak lama kemudian, maid yang berbeda datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Perut Kurapika sudah berdenyut-denyut, minta diisi. Apalagi saat ia melihat hidangan enak tersaji di depannya. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung mengambil pisau dan garpu, dan mulai memotong steak tersebut.

Kuroro yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali membaca koran.

Makanan yang dimakan oleh Kurapika terasa begitu enak. Tak biasanya ia begitu bernafsu makan seperti ini. Memang sih, ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke restauran mewah seperti ini, tapi... tetap saja rasanya lain. Entah karena ia sedang dalam kondisi mengandung, atau... karena kehadiran Kuroro di sana?

Kurapika langsung tersedak, memikirkan hal itu. Segera ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, dan meminum air putih yang ada di dekat sana. Bodoh sekali dia, berpikir bahwa selera makannya meningkat, hanya karena kehadiran seorang pria brengsek yang telah menghamilinya? Pasti nafsu makan ini disebabkan karena kondisinya yang sedang hamil. Yah, bukannya ibu hamil memang begitu?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab yang ditanya, seraya kembali meraih pisau dan garpunya, berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin. ia memang tak mau tampil, sebagai gadis lemah, manja, dan selalu menyalahkan orang lain. Ditutupnya matanya, menghindari tatapan Kuroro.

Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurnam begitu merasakan elusan lembut di dagunya. Langsung saja ia membuka matanya, mendapati Kuroro mengelus dagunya, seolah sedang menghilangkan sesuatu di sana. Menghilangkan noda saos steak mungkin?

"Kau ini makan jorok sekali," ucap Kuroro dingin, seraya mengambil tissue, dan membersihkan noda makanan di sekitar bibir Kurapika.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam mematung, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Kurapika hanya diam, sampai Kuroro selesai dengan kegiatannya, dan kembali membaca koran.

Gadis itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha agar kembali ke alam nyata. Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas, dan untungnya saat itu Kuroro sedang fokus kepada koran yang ia baca, sehingga tak sempat melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kurapika kembali mengiris daging sapi itu, dan kembali memakannya. Hal tadi tak usah dipikirkan! Bukannya itu pergerakan refleks, saat melihat kotoran di suatu tempat? Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia pun makan dengan tenang, seolah hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit ia makan dengan lahap, Kurapika bisa melihat Kuroro bergerak-gerak, berusaha meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Pria itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menjawab telpon yang tadi masuk. Ia pria yang tidak suka kebisingan, membuatnya hanya mengaktifkan getar pada ponselnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Kuroro to the point.

Pria itu nampak mendengarkan orang yang menelpon dengan seksama, sambil sesekali menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," ia pun mengakhiri panggilan singkat itu, dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak," Kuroro lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku harus cepat. Kau pulang naik taksi saja kali ini," ia pun bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih diam, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar, direktur muda yang sok keren," akhirnya Kurapika bergumam, seraya kembali melahap makanannya. Ia biarkan uang Kuroro tergeletak begitu saja di meja, tak peduli, beserta dengan cappuchino pria itu yang masih panas, dan penuh.

Entah mengapa, pergerakan Kurapika jadi melambat. Seolah nafsu makannya yang tadi menggebu itu telah menguap entah ke mana. Apa benar, ia menjadi berselera makan karena Kuroro ada di dekatnya?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *tawa laknat* *mulut disumpel bakpao*

Gimana chapter ini? Abalkah? Gajekah? Norakkah? Pastinyaaaa! XD

Gomen, kalo chapter kali ini kurang memuasakan! Soalnya sesuai plot, chapter dua emang berisi flash back, dan juga awal dari hubungan KuroPika.

Yosh! Arigato buat yang udah berbelas kasih ngasih Natsu review berharga andaaaa! X'D

Jujur deh, review dari readers sekalian bener-bener salah satu faktor yang mendorong di updatenya fic ini! Faktor lainnya itu listrik, soalnya kalo gak ada listrik, laptop gak bisa dinyalain, dan Natsu gak bisa update! Faktor lainnya itu otak! Kalo gak ada otak, mana mungkin Natsu hidup dengan baik, dan update fic ini! faktor lainnya lagi yaitu—*author dikeroyok readers*

Intinya, makasiih banyak! Sesuai janji, ini balasan reviewnya :

**. Moku-chan  
**Arigato, udah review, Moku-saaaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahahahaha! Ngutang itu manusiawi! *dor!*  
Siiipp! Niatnya sih, fic ini mau Natsu update, minimal dua ato sekali dua minggu! XD  
Dan selamat, karena udah jadi the first reviewer di fic iniiiii! *tebar bunga*

**. Nekomata Angel of Darkness :  
***tutup kuping*  
Arigato, reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Waaahh... ternyata cocok ya~ Natsu pikir bakal OOC! TT^TT  
Sesuai janji, Natsu updatenya kamis 'kan? X3

**. hana-1emptyflower :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hana-saaaaaaaaaaaann! XD  
Hahahahaahaha! Yup! Natsu ngutang fic lagi! *bangga*  
Kalo ditunggu sampe 'mateng', berarti musti nunggu sekitar 6 tahun lagi donk! Kuroro nii mana sangguuuuuupp! XD  
Waaahh... ternyata cocok ya~ Natsu pikir bakal OOC! TT^TT *copy-paste*

**. whitypearl :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Pearl-chaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
hahahahaha! Makasih, makasiiiiihh! X'D *sujud-sujud*  
Ehehehehe... Natsu 'kan udah bilang, kalo Natsu ini emang dewasa! *pose*  
*lirik tumpukan fic lumutan* Yaaa... insya allah, Natsu gak bakal lupain mereka kok! XD

**. abu :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Abu-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
Abuuuu... Hahahahahaha! Namanya lucu! Abu itu bukannya sisa pembakaran ya? *ditendang* Hehehehe... gomen, Natsu bercanda doank! XD

**. Reza :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Reza-saaaaaaaaaaaaannnn! XD  
Hwaaaa! Makasih banyak juga, buat masukannya! Kereeeeennn! XD  
Natsu emang rencana mau bikin triangle... *liat konsep* Tapi gak kepikiran kalo si Leo itu bakal jadi guru privatnya! Yosh! Tambahan ide! *catat*  
Makasih yaaaa~  
Natsu senang kok, kalo ada readers yang sampein sarannya, baik melalui review, PM, ato media laen! XD

.

Yaaa... segitu aja minna! Sekali lagi Natsu ucapin banyaaaakkk terima kasih!

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna-saaaannnn! XD

Dengan menjunjung tinggi rasa persaudaraan antarakita semua, Natsu update! (?) :3

Hahahahahahaha! Gomen, telat! Padahal dulu udah janji updatenya sekali seminggu! Yaaahh... sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama selesai. Cuman malas ngedit doank! XD

Tapi... dengan semangat 'perang' yang menggebu-gebu, Natsu bakal usahain buat lebih cepat lanjutin fic Natsu! Apalagi... sekarang udah liburan! Yaaaayyy! XD *nari cheerleader* Jadi waktu luang makin banyak! Tinggal nunggu si virus Authors Block datang menyerang Natsu... =.= Doain aja, biar semangat ngetik Natsu gak ilang, meski sempat 'drop' setelah penerimaan rapor... DX

Siiipp! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca aja! XD

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :  
**Gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Bagaimana jika aku hamil...?" tanyanya lirih.

Mata Kuroro sedikit membelalak. Butuh beberapa detik, agar dia bisa kembali dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia lalu naik ke ranjang, menatap gadis itu dengan malas. Kasihan sekali gadis ini, kehilangan keperawanannya di usianya yang masih sangat muda, oleh pria yang tak dikenalnya, dalam keadaan tak sadar pula.

"Begini saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,"

.

"Dasar, direktur muda yang sok keren," akhirnya Kurapika bergumam, seraya kembali melahap makanannya. Ia biarkan uang Kuroro tergeletak begitu saja di meja, tak peduli, beserta dengan cappuchino pria itu yang masih panas, dan penuh.

Entah mengapa, pergerakan Kurapika jadi melambat. Seolah nafsu makannya yang tadi menggebu itu telah menguap entah ke mana. Apa benar, ia menjadi berselera makan karena Kuroro ada di dekatnya?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T****—****semi M for this chapter! XD**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Chapter 3 : **

Saat ini Kurapika tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, mulai dari buku, beserta alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Tatapan gadis itu nampak lesu. Entah mengapa ia begitu kelelahan hari ini. padahal tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti,yang bisa membuatnya menjadi selemah ini.

"Kurapika!" gadis itu merasakan seorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dengan lesu, ia menoleh, mendapati Neon, sahabatnya berada di sana. Kelas sudah nampak sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang.

"Hm?" Kurapika kembali berbalik, dan membereskan buku-bukunya.

Awalnya Neon cemberut, kesal diperlakukan sedingin itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya DIA-lah, penyebab Kurapika menjadi lesu begini. Andai saja saat itu ia tak mengajak Kurapika untuk menemaninya ke Spider's Island, pasti saat ini gadis pirang itu sehat-sehat saja. Tidak harus terlibat masalah, bersama dengan seorang pria 26 tahun, beserta zigot yang berusia dua minggu di perutnya itu.

Ah... benar juga. Besok, adalah jadwalnya untuk check up, dan Miharu berjanji untuk melihat isi kandungannya besok. Kurapika jadi penasaran, bagaimana bentuk zigot yang sebenarnya. Ia pernah melihatnya, tetapi hanya lewat buku, dan komputer. Ia tak pernah melihat secara langsung, pada monitor penghubung antara perut si Ibu.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika?" Neon bertanya, menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menutup tasnya, dan menetengnya. Ditatapnya mata besar Neon dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku kenapa?"

Neon berjalan, berdampingan dengan Kurapika. "Kau nampak pucat. Kau sakit?"

Kurapika segera menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena semalam aku kurang tidur..." dustanya.

"Makanya, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik! Makan pun makanan yang bergizi! Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku datang ke rumahmu, dan melihat tumpukan makanan instan itu benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah mati! Ternyata sahabatku ini hanya mengisi perutnya dengan makanan berpengawet! Sekali-kali..."

Dan Neon pun mengoceh tanpa henti, hingga mereka terpisah di depan gerbang sekolah.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kurapika langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa membuka seragamnya terlebih dahulu, begitu sampai di rumah. Wajahnya bercucuran keringat, dan nampak pucat. Gadis itu segera menarik selimut, merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Gadis itu menggigil, meski saat ini suhu badannya terasa begitu panas. Jika diukur dengan termometer mungkin mencapai 39 derajat, bahkan lebih.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat. "Uuuhh! Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Kurapika semakin meringkuk, merasakan tubuhnya semakin dingin. Apa ia terserang demam? Aaahh! Sial! Ia teringat akan pesan Neon, yang menyuruhnya agar jangan terlalu sering mandi di malam hari, dan Kurapika malah cuek begitu saja. Mungkin sekali-kali ia harus mendengarkan nasehat sahabatnya itu.

Tok, tok, tokkk!

Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yah, ia memang hanya tinggal di debuah rumah kecil, namun terkesan nyaman. Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, ayahnya meninggalkannya bersama ibunya, menderita. Saat ini ibunya tengah sakit-sakitan, dan tinggal di rumah saudaranya. Awalnya Kurapika juga diajak untuk tinggal di situ, namun gadis itu lebih memilih untuk pidah, dan tinggal sendirian di kota metropolitan ini. Hidupnya memang berkecukupan. Sebulan sekali ia dikirimi uang oleh pamannya, yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter. Kurapika juga mendapatkan tambahan uang, dari beasiswa yang ia dapatkan atas kecerdasannya. Selain itu sekali dalam seminggu, ia bekerja sebagai penerjemah, di salah satu stasiun radio terbesar di kota ini. Yah, awalnya ia ditolak, karena masih sangat belia. Namun setelah melihat kemampuan Kurapika yang bahkan bisa membaca huruf kuno, ia langsung diterima.

"Ummhhh..."gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun, saat mendengar ketukan pintu itu sekali lagi. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. "M—masuklah! Tidak dikunci..." akhirnya ia berkata meski dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Tak peduli bahwa tadi itu perampok, atau apa. Lagipula mana ada perampok dengan sukarela masuk lewat pintu, dan mengetukya.

Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia bahkan tak mempuyai kekuatan hanya untuk sekedar menoleh.

"Kau kenapa?" saat itulah, Kurapika bisa mendengar suara bariton yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

"Kenapa aku harus menjenguknya malam-malam begini? Lagipula apa kata orang nanti, saat melihat seorang pria dewasa bertamu malam-malam ke rumah seorang gadis SMU yang tinggal sendirian," Kuroro beralasan, seraya membaca berkas perusahaan di ruang kerjanya yang berada di apartemennya. Akhir-akhir ini ia agak sibuk. Banyak perusahaan yang mengajaknya untuk bekerjasama, namun Kuroro harus menimbang-nimbangnya terlebih dahulu. Apa perusahaan itu dapat dipercaya, dan bisa menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar bagi perusahaannya.

"Kau ayah dari anaknya!" Machi melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, menatap sang adik dengan pandangannya yang seperti biasa. Tajam.

"Tapi ini sudah malam," Kuroro nampak tak acuh. "Lagipula besok kami juga bertemu,"

"Pergi sekarang, atau perbuatanmu yang telah menghamili seorang gadis muda tanpa bertanggung jawab itu sampai ke telinga ayah," ancam Machi.

.

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di sebuah kompleks. Kuroro diberitahu oleh kakaknya, alamat Kurapika. Lagipula pria itu tak mau, nama baiknya kotor di depan ayahnya, hanya karena 'masalah sepele' seperti ini. Oh, ayolah. Kuroro hanya perlu mengantar Kurapika seminggu sekali ke dokter kandungan. Itu bukanlah masalah yang besar!

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, mencoba mengetuk pintu itu. namun selang beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Pria itu kembali mengetuk. Ia hanya berharap, semoga Kurapika tak ada di rumah, misalnya ia menginap di rumah temannya, dan ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya dengan alasan itu.

"M—masuklah! Tidak dikunci..." bukan perasaan kesal, karena Kurapika ternyata ada di rumah, yang dirasakan oleh Kuroro. Pria itu sedikit bingung, mendengar suara parau dari gadis 17 tahun itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Kuroro pun masuk.

Ia bisa melihat rumah Kurapika cukup bersih, dan nyaman. Hanya ada ruang tamu kecil, dan satu pintu menuju ke sebuah ruangan, dan sebuah lorong yang Kuroro duga menuju ke dapur, dan kamar mandi. Pintu itu tidak tertutup. Hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran bagi Kuroro. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ternyata sebuah kamar. Kamar itu nampak gelap, karena lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Namun cahaya yang merambat dari luar, membuat Kuroro bisa melihat seseorang tengah meringkuk di balik selimut, terbaring seperti udang di atas ranjang. Kuroro langsung saja tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah Kurapika.

"Kau kenapa?" ia bertanya, dengan suara baritonnya yang menoton.

Yang ditanya hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap mata hitam kelam itu dengan pandangannya yang sayu. "Kau... sedang apa di sini?" Kurapika balik bertanya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Kuroro tak bertanya. Ia malah berjalan mendekati Kurapika, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Disentuhnya dahi Kurapika, dan hal itu membuat si empunya terkejut setengah mati. Langsung saja ditepisnya tangan kekar itu, dengan sisa tenanganya yang sangat sedikit.

Kuroro nampak sedikit kaget. "Kau demam," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Umm... besok juga sembuh," Kurapika menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau pulang saja,"

Kuroro diam sejenak. Ia pun berdiri, meninggalkan kamar itu dalam keheningan. Begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Kurapika langsung keluar dari selimutnya.

'_Dia sudah pulang...'_ batinnya menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan lega. Ia tak butuh dikasihani, terutama oleh pria yang hampir saja merusak hidupnya.

.

.

Lama kelamaan, Kurapika merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Oh tidak! Ia tidak bisa menjamin, bisa sembuh besok dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Mata gadis itu membelalak, saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan sangat ia paksakan, ia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kemeja putih berantakan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna. Itu Kuroro!

Pria itu lalu berjalan masuk, dengan membawa sebuah kantungan entah berisi apa, dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang Kurapika. Pria itu nampak mencari seklar lampu, dan ia menemukannya! Dinaikkannya seklar itu, membuat cahaya langsung menerangi ruangan gelap tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia bertanya dengan nada bingung. Suaranya lebih kecil dan parau, dari yang tadi.

"Tadi aku keluar, membelikanmu obat," Kuroro menjawab, seraya menggali kantongan tadi, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di sana. Kurapika hanya menyerngit, mendengarnya. Untuk apa pria ini repot-repot mau membelikannya obat?

Kuroro lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kantungan plastik kecil, berisi sup yang masih hangat. Dituangkannya sup itu, ke mangkuk yang sepertinya familiar bagi Kurapika. Mungkin mangkuk dan sendok itu Kuroro ambil dari dapurnya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau makan dulu," pria itu menyerahkan mangkuk berisi sup itu, pada Kurapika.

"Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja..." Kurapika berujar cuek, seraya kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

Kuroro menghela nafas berat. Mengurusi gadis 17 tahun yang egois memang lebih menyusahkan dibanding urusan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Akhirnya pria itu menarik lengan Kurapika, memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk. Astaga, baru ia sadari, suhu badan Kurapika makin meninggi, sejak terakhir tadi ia memegang dahinya.

"Apa yag kau lakukan!?" Kurapika bertanya dengan marah. Ah! Sekali lagi ia menguras tenaganya dengan sia-sia.

Kuroro tak berkata apa-apa. Ia malah menyodorkan sendok berisi sup hangat itu ke bibir Kurapika, dengan wajah datarnya. Seketika wajah gadis itu memanas. Jarak tubuh mereka saat ini begitu dekat. Kurapika bahkan bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroro.

Lama Kurapika terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kuroro berkata, "cepat, buka mulutmu. Sebelum aku memaksamu,"

Menolak pun tak ada gunanya, dan hal itu malah akan menimbulkan perdebatan yang hanya membuang tenaga. Akhirnya Kurapika menyerah. Dengan ragu, ia membuka mulutnya. Saat itu pula Kuroro menyuapinya sup dengan lembut.

Kurapika menelan sup itu dengan pelan. Astaga! Tidakkah mereka saat ini nampak seperti sepasang kekasih? Kuroro kembali menyuapinya dengan lembut, dan Kurapika menerimanya tanpa protes.

Setelah seluruh supnya habis, Kurapika diberi sekotak susu dan obat demam. Gadis itu menerimanya, dan setelah meminum habis sekotak susu itu, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Baiklah, sekarang ganti seragammu,"

Sontak wajah Kurapika kembali memanas. "A—apa maksudmu!?" tanyanya seraya menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau berkeringat. Bisa-bisa demammu bertambah parah, dengan seragam yang basah seperti itu,"

Kurapika berpikir sejenak. Yang dikatakan Kuroro memang benar. akhirnya gadis itu kembali menoleh pada Kuroro. "Kalau begitu kau keluar," perintahnya.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya," Kuroro berujar cuek, seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang!?" Kurapika bertanya dengan marah, menatap lelaki yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Saat ini ia tengah terbaring di atas kasur, terbalut selimut yang hangat, dengan mengenakan piyama yang nyaman pula. Di dahinya terdapat sebuah kain basah, yang diharapkan bisa menurunkan panasnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur," jawab Kuroro dengan santai, seraya duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kurapika.

"Tidak perlu! Aku malah akan lebih susah tidur, dengan keberadaan seorang pria di kamarku!"

"Kau tidak usah banyak protes. Tidurlah. Besok kau 'kan harus sekolah,"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Cepat pulang!" usir Kurapika dengan kasar.

Kuroro nampak mumutar bola matanya, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana pun, di perutmu itu adalah anakku. Aku tak mungkin membahayakannya, hanya karena membiarkanmu sekarat begini,"

Saat itulah Kurapika diam seribu bahasa.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Esoknya, Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya jauh lebih segar sekarang. Gadis itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu bangun. Direnggangkannya ototnya itu yang masih terasa begitu pegal.

Kurapika menoleh ke samping mendapati Kuroro sedang tertidur di sisi ranjangnya, dalam posisi duduk. Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna. Apa Kuroro semalaman menjaganya di sini?

Baru saja ia hendak membangunkan pria itu, mengomelinya dengan emosi, perasaan itu langsung saja hilang, begitu mendengar suara dengkuran halus keluar dari Pria itu. Kurapika memperhatikan wajah Kuroro dengan seksama. Lelaki ini memang tampan, dan terlihat begitu berwibawa. Kulitnya putih seperti mayat, namun ia tetap terlihat begitu maskulin dan jantan. Sirat tampan yang sedang terlelap itu menunjukkan kelelahan, dan hal itu membuat Kurapika jadi tidak tega.

'_Kenapa dia malah ketiduran di sini_?' Kurapika berpikir, seraya menghela nafas panjang. '_Tapi bagaimana pun... dia sudah merawatku semalaman,_' tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum tipis mengembang indah di wajah gadis itu. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, apalagi pada Kuroro.

Gadis itu pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil selimut, lalu menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Kuroro. Pandangan birunya lalu tertuju pada mangkuk, dan ember kecil berisi air, yang terletak di atas meja. Mangkuk itu wadah sup yang semalam Kuroro berikan, dan ember itu... berisi air, yang digunakan untuk mengganti sapu tangan di dahi Kurapika, kala air dari saputangan itu menguap, dan akhirnya mengering.

'_Oh tidak. Sekarang aku berhutang budi padanya!_'

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

"Dan kau tahu, aku bahkan tak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menonton konsernya! Dia menyanyi di panggung dengan begitu keren!" oceh Neon. Ia berbicara dengan penuh semangat, sampai tak menyadari bahwa saat ini lawan bicaranya kini hanya melamun, dan tidak mendengar ocehannya sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana Kurapika?" akhirnya gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu bertanya, dengan wajah polosnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kurapika langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, a?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku sedari tadi yah?" Neon memasang tampang cemberut.

"Dengar kok. Konser Boyband asal Korea Selatan yang berjumlah 13 orang itu 'kan?" meski tadi melamun, namun kecerdasan seorang Kurapika Kuruta bisa menangkap beberapa dari yang diceritakan Neon tadi.

"Ya! Kau tahu tidak?..." dan Neon pun kembali mengoceh, sementara Kurapika kembali melamun.

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk check up ke dokter kandungan. Gadis itu kini berpikir, apakah Kuroro akan datang menjemputnya seperti minggu yang lalu, atau malah tidak datang, atas kesibukannya di kantor. Meski bukan siapa-siapanya, Kurapika tetap saja tidak berani untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan sendirian, tepatnya tanpa ditemani Kuroro.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka ponsel itu guna menghubungi Kuroro, langkahnya langsung berhenti seketika. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya, dan tubuhnya seolah terpaku di sana. Neon yang ada di sampingnya pun mengalami hak yang sama.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kuroro Lucifer tengah berdiri di sana, bersandar di pintu mobil hitamnya seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di dada, dan kedua matanya terpejam. Hal itu malah membuatnya nampak makin keren, sehingga gadis mana pun yang melihatnya bisa saja terpana. Jas rapinya sudah ia buka, menyisakan kemeja berlengan panjang hitam yang keluar, dan dasi merah hati yang sengaja dilonggarkan.

"I—Itukan... Kuroro Lucifer!" Neon bergumam tertahan.

Kurapika masih melongo tak percaya. Kenapa Kuroro datang begitu cepat, di saat sekolah masih saja nampak ramai? Jika begini, bisa-bisa semuanya ketahuan!

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro memarkir mobilnya di jalan dekat trotoar jalan. Hari ini adalah jadwal Kurapika untuk check up, dan dialah yang harus mengantarnya.

Untung saja meeting hari ini bersama salah satu presdir sebuah perusahaan besar di kota ini dibatalkan, membuat Kuroro bisa datang lebih cepat, juga terbebas dari masalah. Yah, tadi ia terlambat datang ke kantor, dikarenakan ia ketiduran, saat menunggui Kurapika Kuruta sampai terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Untunglah, rapat pagi itu ditunda sampai jam 10, hanya untuk menunggui kedatangannya. Sepertinya Dewi Portuna sedang berpihak padanya, kali ini.

Kuroro turun dari mobilnya, setelah membuka jas kerjanya dan membuangnya ke kursi belakang. Di lihatnya pintu gerbang SMU Kurapika masih sangat sepi. Mungkinkah ia terlalu cepat datang?

Ia pun bersandar pada pintu mobil, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sekolah Kurapika terletak di dekat taman, sehingga Kuroro bisa menghirup aroma musim gugur, yang terbawa angin beserta bunga-bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Pria itu memang sudah bosan dan lelah, oleh aroma-aroma kota yang khas. Polusi, asap, debu, AC, pengharum ruangan, dan lain sebagainya. Pria itu berencana, jika menikah nanti, ia ingin pindah saja, di pemukiman yang lebih sepi, misalnya sebuah kompleks.

Menikah? Yah, tentu saja setelah urusannya dengan Kurapika selesai. Begitu anak itu lahir, mereka sudah tak punya urusan lagi. Dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, ingat? Bahkan jika ia memiliki anak, sebelum menikah, masih banyak gadis cantik yang berlomba-lomba untuk mengejarnya.

Pria itu membuka matanya, saat menyadari seseorang mendekatinya. Dibukanya kelopak mata indah itu, mendapati seorang gadis pirang yang diketahui bernama Kurapika, bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang jika ia tak salah ingat, juga hadir saat pesta ulang tahun Shalnark beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Kuroro, basa-basi.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, canggung dengan suasana ini. Bagaimana pun saat ini ia sedang bersama Neon! Neon Si Ratu Gosip yang cantik itu. Kurapika menoleh kikuk pada pemilik surai pink itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"K—Kau mengenalnya?" Neon bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Ah tidak. Saat ini Kurapika benar-benar sudah terjepit, tak tahu harus beralasan apa. Ditatapnya Kuroro sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Neon. "Euummm... itu..."

"Dia ada urusan denganku. Bisa kupinjam?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada menotonnya yang khas.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas terpaksa. Si pirang itu menatap Neon dengan bosan, seolah tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus ikut dengannya. Hari ini kau bisa 'kan, pulang sendiri?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neon, Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, membukakan pintu, dan mendorong agar gadis itu masuk. Kurapika sempat memprotes, tapi Kuroro kelihatannya tak peduli. Yah, mereka seperti seorang ayah yang menuntut anaknya menikah paksa, demi kemajuan perusahaan. Yaaah... seperti cerita novel-novel yang ramai dibacarakan itu!

Kuroro memberikan senyum permisi terhadap Neon, senyuman yang mampu membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar keras, lalu masuk ke mobil tepatnya di kursi pengemudi. Ia pun memacu mobilnya, meninggalkan Neon sendirian yang terpaku di sana.

"Kau ini apa-apaan!?" Kurapika bertanya dengan marah.

Kuroro tetap fokus, mengemudi, seolah hanya menganggap Kurapika seorang anak kecil yang mengoceh tentang boneka barunya. Tidak dipedulikannya ancaman, makian, dan tuntutan yang dikeluarlkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau itu mendnegarku tidak sih!?" emosi Kurapika mulai memuncak.

"Kau tidak bisa diam? Aku sedang mengemudi!" ucap Kuroro dingin, sukses membungkam Kurapika.

Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke luar jendela. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis. Padahal semua ini salah Kuroro! Tak bisa kah pria itu bertingkah lebih sopan dan perhatian sedikit padanya, tulus dari hati, tanpa paksaan dari kakak perempuannya? Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Apa yang ia harapkan? Gadis itu hanya bertugas sebagai 'penampung' anak mereka yang akan lahir nanti. Yang penting Kuroro bersedia mengantarnya untuk pengobatan, dan mengurusinya, hal itu sudah cukup. Kurapika tak perlu perhatian, dan kasih sayang seperti yang didapatkan istri-istri dari suami, pada umumnya. Ah, benar juga! Mereka 'kan bukan suami-istri...

Gadis itu mencengkram ujung roknya dengan keras. Hanya sembilan bulan... Yah! Sembilan bulan lagi, ia akan terbebas sepenuhnya dari masalah ini. Ia tak mau lagi, berhubungan dengan Kuroro Lucifer, setelah sembilan bulan nanti. '_Sabar Kurapika..._' batin gadis itu, seraya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan hatinya yang tadi sempat terasa perih, entah karena apa.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, di tempat praktek Dokter Miharu. Kuroro memarkir mobilnya, seraya keluar. Ia menatap Kurapika yang juga ikut keluar. Ia tak perlu membukakan gadis itu pintu, karena Kurapika punya tangan sendiri, untuk melakukannya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam, secara berdampingan.

.

.

Di dalam, mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Dr. Miharu. Tentang perkembangan Kurapika, kondisi gadis itu, apakah ia sering merasakan mual, apakah punggungnya sakit, dan perbincangan mengenai ibu hamil lainnya. Kuroro sempat mendengar, bahwa di sekolah tadi Kurapika muntah beberapa kali, tapi pria itu mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Mungkin anda terlalu stress, sehingga sakit perut begitu..." ujar dokter kandungan itu, seraya tersenyum manis. Mata indahnya lalu tertuju pada Kuroro. "Dan anda... sebaiknya menjaga perasaan istri anda. Jangan sampai dia stress, dan bisa berbahaya untuk janinnya," ucapnya seraya menatap Kuroro.

Kedua insan itu tersentak, mendengar kata 'istri' dari Miharu. Jujur, keduanya tidak ada yang suka, dan muak jika mereka disebut sebagai 'suami-istri' oleh dokter ini.

"Maaf," Kuroro membuka mulut untuk protes. "Tapi kami ini bukan suami-istri, seperti yang anda katakan," ucapnya dengan nada sopan, tapi tak bisa menutupi sirat kekesalan di wajahnya.

Dokter itu tersentak kaget. "Bukan suami istri? Lalu...?"

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, seraya menatap dokter itu dengan bosan. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. "Itu... kecelakaan..."

Dokter muda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum. Namun sepertinya senyumannya kali ini lebih dipaksakan. "Ah, jarang sekali aku menemui lelaki bertanggung jawab sepertimu..." ucapnya lembut, terhadap Kuroro.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. '_Jika kakaknya tidak ada pada waktu itu, aku pasti sudah dicampakkan!_' pikirnya sebal.

"Ah... kalau begitu, sesuai janji saya minggu lalu, kita bisa melihat isi kandungan anda, nona Kuruta..." setelah mengatakan itu, Dr Miharu lalu menyuruh suster, tepatnya asistennya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Seketika jantung Kurapika berdebar begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat calon anaknya! Buah cintanya bersama Kuroro yang tanpa disengaja itu. Janin yang selama ini ia pertahankan, tak peduli bagaimana pun resikonya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, demi menetralkan jantungnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata, dan Kuroro melihatnya. Lelaki itu menatap Kurapika dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Terkadang ia berpikir, kenapa Kurapika mau saja mempertahankan bayi itu? Padahal, jika gadis itu mau menggugurkannya, dengan semua biaya yang ditanggung Kuroro, semuanya akan lebih mudah.

"Baiklah Nona Kuruta, silahkan," panggilan Dr. Miharu membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Dokter Miharu nampak mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikutinya, dan kedua insan itu pun menurut.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan khusus, yang biasanya digunakan untuk proses persalinan. Kurapika dipersilahkan untuk naik dan berbaring di tempat tidur yang disediakan, dan gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk gugup. Tempat tidur di ruangan itu cukup tinggi, membuat Kurapika harus berusaha keras untuk menaikinya. Gadis itu berbaring nyaman, sementara dokter Miharu tengah menempelkan kabel-kabel ke perut Kurapika, dan menghubungkannya ke sebuah monitor. Kuroro hanya memperhatikan kegiatan kedua perempuan itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat 'proses seperti ini' bahkan dari tv sekalipun. Kuroro terlalu sibuk, untuk sekedar membuang waktunya hanya untuk menonton tv.

Kuroro lalu melihat dokter di depannya itu menyalakan monitor tersebut. Muncullah sebuah skema yang tak terlalu jelas bentuknya. Hanya terlihat sebentuk sel, yang berwarna hitam-putih kontras. Namun Kuroro bisa tahu jelas, bahwa sel di sana itu adalah anaknya! Calon bayi yang akan lahir dari Kurapika. sementara Kurapika pun menatap monitor itu dengan pandangan heran. Bayinya mana?

"Dokter..." panggilan Kuroro menghentikan kegiatan Dokter Miharu, yang saat ini tengah mencatat sesuatu. "Ya, ada apa...?" tanyanya ramah. Ia bisa dikategorikan sebagai dokter muda yang benar-benar propesional.

"Apakah... itu bayinya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk monitor itu. kurapika tersentak. Ia langsung mendongkak, menatap monitor itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya, saat ini 'dia' masih dalam bentuk zigot. Jika usianya sudah mencapai sebulan, bentuk bayinya akan mulai terlihat... Ah lihat! Dia bergerak-gerak!"

Rasa haru menyeruak dalam dada Kurapika. Sungguh, ia begitu senang melihat bayinya ini, meski masih berupa sel. Sel yang tercipta dari percampuran sel telurnya, dan sel sperma Kuroro. Gadis itu meremas spray tempat tidur, saking senangnya. Setetes air mata bahagia menetes di sudut matanya, dan Dokter Miharu yang saat ini tengah menempelkan stetoskop di perut Kurapika, dan mendengarkan sesuatu di sana, bisa memakluminya, dan kembali menulis sesuatu.

Sementra itu, Kuroro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. Ada rasa kekaguman dalam dirinya. Yang terlihat di monitor itu adalah anaknya! Dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah... Hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Tersirat rasa kebanggaan di hati pria itu. Bayinya... saat ini sedang berada di perut Kurapika Kuruta, gadis SMUpolos yang terjebak dalam kehidupannya, hanya karena sebuah peristiwa 'kecelakaan'. Kuroro baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

"Baiklah," dokter Miharu menyadarkan lamunan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ia nampak mematikan layar monitor itu, setelah merasa sepasang insan itu merasa puas, setelah melihat anak mereka. Diperintahkannya asistennya untuk membereskan peralatan yang dipakai tadi, lalu dia kembali menuju ruangannya, mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Kurapika berusaha untuk bangkit, namun ia dikejutkan saat Kuroro langsung saja membantunya, bahkan menggendongnya turun!

"Hati-hati..." ucap pria itu. Ia baru menyadari, betapa ringannya gadis ini! Mungkin hanya seberat 40-an saja. Padahal jika dilihat dari posturnya yang tinggi, Kurapika bisa lebih berat lagi. Kuroro menyimpulkan, Kurapika kekurangan asupan makanan bergizi setiap harinya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya yang besar terangkat, menyentuh bawah mata Kurapika. Warna kehitaman terlihat di bawah mata gadis itu, menandakan dirinya kurang istirahat. Dan kenapa ia baru menyadari itu semua sekarang?"Kau harusnya memperhatikan kesehatanmu," ucap Kuroro seraya berbalik, menuju ruang praktek dokter Miharu tadi.

Kurapika hanya bisa cengo, menatap punggung lebar Kuroro. Oh, apakah pria itu kerasukan sesuatu!? Hantu mungkin?

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Saat ini mereka terjebak dalam keheningan, di mobil Kuroro. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan, karena memang tak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Tadi Dokter Miharu berpesan, agar Kurapika lebih memperhatikan asupan makanannya, juga istirahatnya. Selain itu mereka juga diberi voucher, untuk pelatihan 'seorang Ibu' yang diadakan sekali seminggu, dan pelanggan sendirilah yang memutuskan jadwalnya. Maka Kuroro dan Kurapika sepakat, untuk mengambil jadwa hari, tepatnya malam selasa, pukul 07.00.

Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran mobil. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Apa benar, jika hamil itu tenaga akan terkuras dua kali lipat?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kurapika tersentak. Ia menatap pria di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah tengah melihat manusia berkaki kuda. Mengapa Kuroro tiba-tiba jadi peduli begini? Bahkan tadi, ia menyarankan untuk mengantarkan makanan pada Kurapika, setiap harinya, tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawabnya, seraya menatap keluar jendela. Benar juga! Kuroro melakukan itu semua hanya atas pertanggung jawabannya, serta perjanjian yang mereka setujui beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau lapar?"

Kurapika kembali menoleh, menatap Kuroro dengan bingung. Sebenarnya ia cukup lapar, tapi mengingat jika ia mengatakan 'ya', dan Kuroro akan langsung membawanya ke restaurant mewah lagi, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Baiklah, kita pergi makan," belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, Kuroro langsung saja membelokkan mobilnya, menuju salah satu restauran yang ada di kota ini.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan kesal. Pria itu selalu saja mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu, dan parahnya, Kuroro tak pernah menanggapi protes dari gadis itu. Kurapika menghela nafas berat, seraya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia harus bisa membiasakan diri.

"Terserah kau saja,"

.

.

Semuanya Kuroro yang memesankan! Mulai dari hidangan pembuka, pokok, penutup, beserta minumannya, semuanya Kuroro yang pesan. Pria itu tak memesan apa-apa, hanya menatap Kurapika, menunggu gadis itu hingga mau menyantap makanannya.

Kurapika memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Ah, jika dia bukanlah seorang Kurapika Kuruta, air liurnya pasti menetes. Sayangnya dia adalah dia. Kurapika yang mempunyai gengsi dan harga diri yang menjulang tinggi. Gadis itu mulai mengambil sendok, menghirup supnya, dan mulai menyantap sup ala Italia itu dengan lahap.

Kuroro terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Kurapika makan dengan lahap, namun terkesan pelan dan bersih. Kalau diperhatikan, sebenarnya Kurapika sangat cantik, jika ia mau memperhatikan penampilannya. Ayolah, gadis itu memiliki pahatan wajah yang indah, mata bulat biru bagaikan permata sapphire, bibir tipis merah mungil, bulu mata yang lentik, dan kulit yang putih bersih.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kurapika mulai merasa risih. Gadis itu mendongkak, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan sebal. "Kenapa kau tak memesan makanan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan lamunan Kuroro. Ah, apakah tadi ia memperhatikan Kurapika? Pria itu mencoba untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. "Aku sudah makan di kantor tadi..." ucapnya, seraya tersenyum tipis. Kurapika kembali cuek, dan menyantap supnya.

Pandangan Kuroro tertuju pada steak sapi besar yang ada di depannya. Pria itu lalu mengambil piring itu, beserta sendok dan garpu, dan mulai memotongnya kecil-kecil. Kurapika kembali menghentikan acara makanannya, melihat tingkah pria itu. Bukannya itu makanannya? Kalau lapar, kenapa Kuroro tak memesan sendiri, dan tidak perlu sampai memakan makanan Kurapika?

Setelah selesai, Kuroro pun mendorong piring itu di depan Kurapika, dalam kondisi steak yang sudah terpotong kecil-kecil. "Makanlah," ucapnya lembut.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan tingkah lelaki yang satu ini. Cukup sudah, bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa hari ini Kuroro benar-benar aneh! Ia semakin perhatian, bahkan Kurapika merasakan kasih sayang saat Kuroro menggendongnya turun dari ranjuang tadi. Gadis itu teringat, saat Kuroro merawatnya semalam. Gadis itu lebih merasa bahwa lelaki itu terdorong oleh rasa tanggung jawab, dan sedikit rasa kasihan. Tapi yang ini, lelaki itu lebih terlihat lembut. Benar-benar seorang suami kepada istrinya yang paling ia cintai.

"Ayo, cepat makan. Nanti steak itu bisa dingin," ucap lelaki itu, menyadarkan lamunan Kurapika. menyadari tak ada respon dari gadis itu, Kuroro kembali berkata, "atau kau mau kusuapi—lagi?" tanyanya seraya mengambil kembali piring itu, siap menyuapi gadis di depannya.

Kurapika tersentak, dan langsung saja merampas piring itu dari Kuroro. "Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kasar.

Kuroro menyerngit, lalu mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Ya sudah. Cepatlah makan,"

Awalnya Kurapika ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia pun memakan steak itu juga. Memakannya memang lebih efesien, setelah dipotong kecilkan oleh Kuroro. Dan terasa lebih... nikmat. Gadis itu selalu melawan perasaan ini, dan berpikir bahwa semuanya hanya karena ia sedang mengandung. Namun kenyataannya, ia benar-benar menikmati suatu makanan, begitu ada Kuroro di dekatnya. Bukan karena kandungannya. Kurapika tak pernah berselera makan, baik itu di rumah, sekolah, dan tempat-tempat lain jika tak ada Kuroro di sana, dan gadis itu berusaha mengusir pikiran konyol itu jauh-jauh.

Mungkin aura Kuroro yang membuat wanita mana pun terpesona itulah, yang membuat segalanya jadi mungkin. Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Usai makan, Kuroro pun memletakkan uangnya di atas meja, lalu berdiri, siap untuk pulang. Pandangannya tertuju pada Kurapika, yang kini juga sudah bersiap.

Dilihatnya noda bekas yogurt, menempel di sudut bibir gadis itu. Refleks, tangan kuroro terangkat, menghapus sisa makanan penutup Kurapika dengan lembut, menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Kurapika dia mematung. Disentuh seperti itu membuatnya bagaikan tersetrum arus listrik bertegangan tinggi. Mata birunya membelalak sempurna, menatap Kuroro yang saat ini hampir saja menyentuh bibirnya!

"Ayo," ucap pria itu, seraya meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Kuroro benar-benar aneh hari ini!

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Fuiiihhh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! XD

Gomen, kalo chapter kali ini charanya OOC sangat! DX Hehehehe... terbawa suasana sih! XP

Yosshh! Arigato gozaimazu buat para readers sekalian! Apalagi yang udah kasih revieww! Hwaaaa! Gak nyangka fic ini bakal disukaiii! *nangis sebaskom*

Ini balasan reviewnyaaaa! XD :

**. whitypearl :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Pearl-chaaaaaannn! XD  
yaah, chapter kemarin emang sengaja dibikin khusus flashback! X3  
Yaaa.. mana mungkin Natsu tega bikin teh most handsome antagonis Kuroro nii jadi kejam! Meski di canon dia penjahat, tapi di fic Natsu dia pasti jadi cowok perfect! X3  
Hahahahahaha! Mungkin karena mereka cocok jadi chara yang tersakiti! XD Emang awalnya senang, tapi ntar disakiti juga! Kyahahahahahaha! *tawa nista* *dihajar LeoNeon fc*  
Pariston...? Ntar Natsu pikirin deh! XD

**. Moku-Chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Moku-saaaaaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Kelamaan? Hmm... Natsu gak terlalu tau soal kehamilan gitu! Cuman nyotoi aja! XD  
Mohon bantuannya, kalu ke-sok-tauan Natsu terlalu berlebihan! XD Diminta kritik dan sarannya donk!

**. Rin-X-Edden :  
**Arigato revienya, Rin-saaaaaaaaaann! Edden-saaaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Kyaaaaaaa! Jangaaaaaannn! Jangan sakitin Kuroro niiiiiiii! D'X *peluk erat Kuroro nii*  
Gomen kalo ngeselin! Soalnya emang disengaja dibikin ngeselin! XD *dor!* Tapi tenang kok! Ntar dia dibikin lembut juga nantinya! XD  
Natsu bakal berusaha buat lanjutin fic Natsu yang lainnyaaaa! XD

**. Hana :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hana-saaaaaaaaann! XD  
Hahahahaha! Mau gimana lagi? Kuroro nii 'kan gak suka kalah, makanya ditantang gitu dia terima aja! XD  
Suka karena apa hayoo? *natap curiga*  
Hehehehehe... Kapan-kapan deh! XD

**. Shizuku M2 :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Shizu-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Ah? Gak tepat? Gomen, gomen! Soalnya emang disengaja biar dibikin greget! XD *dikeroyok reader*  
'Percikan tanda cinta'? jiah! XD  
Siiipp! Ikutin aja ceritanya! Tapi harap persiapkan mental, dan kesabaran buat nunggu! *plakk!*

**. Nekomata Angel of Darkness :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Hwaaaa! Jangan nangis! *lari bawa ember*  
Hehehehehe! Moga chapter kali ini mengobati ke-gak-sabaran Kirin-san! XD

**. dikdik717 :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Dikdik-saaaaaannn! XD  
Ini udah lanjut!  
Btw salam kenal yah! XD

.

Yaaa... segitu aja minna! Sekali lagi Natsu ucapin banyaaaakkk terima kasih!

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna-saaaaannn!

Natsu balik lagiiii! XD Kini dengan chapter empat yang gak kalah abalnya dengan chapter-chalpter laiiiinn!

Yooosshh! Tanpa banyak cincong dulu, langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

.

**Cerita sebelumnya : **

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan tingkah lelaki yang satu ini. Cukup sudah, bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa hari ini Kuroro benar-benar aneh! Ia semakin perhatian, bahkan Kurapika merasakan kasih sayang saat Kuroro menggendongnya turun dari ranjuang tadi. Gadis itu teringat, saat Kuroro merawatnya semalam. Gadis itu lebih merasa bahwa lelaki itu terdorong oleh rasa tanggung jawab, dan sedikit rasa kasihan. Tapi yang ini, lelaki itu lebih terlihat lembut. Benar-benar seorang suami kepada istrinya yang paling ia cintai.

"Ayo, cepat makan. Nanti steak itu bisa dingin," ucap lelaki itu, menyadarkan lamunan Kurapika. menyadari tak ada respon dari gadis itu, Kuroro kembali berkata, "atau kau mau kusuapi—lagi?" tanyanya seraya mengambil kembali piring itu, siap menyuapi gadis di depannya.

Kurapika tersentak, dan langsung saja merampas piring itu dari Kuroro. "Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kasar.

Kuroro menyerngit, lalu mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Ya sudah. Cepatlah makan,"

Awalnya Kurapika ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia pun memakan steak itu juga. Memakannya memang lebih efesien, setelah dipotong kecilkan oleh Kuroro. Dan terasa lebih... nikmat. Gadis itu selalu melawan perasaan ini, dan berpikir bahwa semuanya hanya karena ia sedang mengandung. Namun kenyataannya, ia benar-benar menikmati suatu makanan, begitu ada Kuroro di dekatnya. Bukan karena kandungannya. Kurapika tak pernah berselera makan, baik itu di rumah, sekolah, dan tempat-tempat lain jika tak ada Kuroro di sana, dan gadis itu berusaha mengusir pikiran konyol itu jauh-jauh.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T****—****semi M for this chapter! XD**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

Kurapika mulai merasa muak, dengan tatapan sahabatnya yang satu ini. mulai dari pagi, sejak ia datang ke sekolah pelajaran berlangsung, saat istirahat, hingga sampai pulang, Neon bagaikan bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Ayolah Kurapika... Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kuroro Lucifeeerr!?" Neon bertanya dengan nada memelas.

Yang ditanya hanya memutar bola matanya, seraya menatap gadis bersurai pink itu dengan sebal. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa!" gadis itu menjawab, seraya melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar gerbang sekolah.

Neon tetap tak mau kalah, berjalan beriringan dengan sahabat terdekatnya yang satu ini. "Lalu kenapa kemarin dia datang menjemputmu!? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari sahabatmu sendiriii!?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Kurapika tetap berjalan menjauhi Neon.

"Kurapikaaa!"

"Berisik!"

Setelah perdebatan panjang dari mereka, akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kurapika, karena mobil jemputan neon sudah datang. Gadis itu berjanji, akan mencari tahu tentang Kurapika, bagaimana pun caranya! Neon diberkahi julukan si Ratu gosip di sekolahnya, dan ia tak ingin gelar itu tercontreng hanya karena kelakukuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Kurapika hanya menghela nafas panjang, menatap limosine hitam yang sudah menjauh itu. Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju rumahnya yang agak jauh dari sini.

Namun langkah gadis itu langsung terhenti, begitu ia merasakan isi perutnya seolah bergejolak, meminta ingin keluar. Kurapika langsung saja menjongkok, dan membekap mulutnya dengan erat. Betapa memalukannya, jika ia muntah di tengahjalan! Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening, dan tubuhnya begitu lemas saat ini.

Tak ada jalan lain. Gadis itu terpaksa harus pulang dengan taksi, agar terhindar dari resiko pingsan di tengah jalan.

.

.

Dengan lunglay, ia pun berjalan, membuka pagar rumahnya, lalu menuju pintu. Saking lemasnya, gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari, bahwa sebuah mobil sport biru tua kini tengah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Kurapika membuka pintu rumahnya—yang tidak terkunci. Langsung saja direbahkannya tubuh ringannya ke sofa, dan memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha menahan sakit.

"Nggghhhh..." ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara bariton sukses membelalakkan mata gadis itu. Segera dibukanya matanya, dan menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan tanda aneh di keningnya kini duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Seketika rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menyiksa gadis itu menguap entah kemana. Ditatapnya lelaki di depannya itu dengan tatapan kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku!?" tanya, atau lebih tepatnya bentaknya.

"Kau lupa?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hari ini kau harus pergi pelatihan ibu hamil 'kan?"

Kurapika melototi Kuroro, menatapnya tak percaya. Ia lupa, dan lelaki itu mengingatnya!? Betapa memalukannya! Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk beristirahat..." ucapnya, seraya memejamkan matanya. Ya, Kurapika sangat kelelahan hari ini, terutama saat Neon 'menghantui'nya.

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya, begitu merasakan ada pergerakan di sampingnya. Diliriknya ayah dari calon anaknya itu, bergerak mendekatinya. Wajahnya memang masih datar, namun gadis itu bisa melihat keantusiasan di sana. Di bola mata besar, dengan iris pekat itu.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan suara datarnya.

Kurapika terkejut mendengarnya. Dari kemarin pria di depannya ini bertingkah laku aneh! Ia lebih memperhatikan Kurapika sekarang, dan lebih peduli terhadapnya. Ingin ia menolak tawaran Kuroro, namun begitu rasa mual kembali menguasainya, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menyebutkan apa yang tertulis di otaknya, dan juga yang diinginkan perutnya.

"Aku mau takoyaki!" ucapnya dengan nada lemas. Butuh waktu lama, untuk Kurapika sadar akan kebodohannya, telah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini!

Pria di sampingnya nampak menyerngit. "Takoyaki?" tanyanya, seolah baru mendengar kata yang sudah biasa di telinga masyarakat itu.

"Kau tidak tau takoyaki?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng-geleng polos, memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Kurapika muak.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya sudahlah... Lagipula aku tak terlalu menginginkannya," ucapnya berbohong. Tentu saja ia begitu menginginkan makanan khas Jepang berbahan dasar Gurita itu! Namun melihat wajah kebingungan Kuroro membuatnya menyerah. Dasar, anak orang kaya! Jangan bilang Machi Lucifer juga tidak mengetahuinya!?

Kuroro segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia bisa melihat sirat keputus-asaan dari gadis di depannya ini. "Kau tunggu di sini! Akan kucarikan!" ucapnya, seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, dan segera keluar dari rumah itu.

Kurapika terdiam, cengo melihat tingkah pria itu. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Takoyaki, sedangkan bentuk dan asalnya saja tidak ia ketahui? Sesibuk bagaimana sih, seorang Kuroro Lucifer? Bahkan waktu untuk menikmati makanan ringan seperti itu pun tak ada. Sebesar apa, tanggung jawabnya kepada keluarga Lucifer? Sebesar apa beban yang ditanggungnya selama 26 tahun dalam hidupnya?

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa prihatin, terhadap lelaki yang telah menghamilinya itu?

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro memasuki rumah Kurapika, seraya menjenjeng sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi makanan pesanan gadis yang mengandung calon bayinya itu. Keringat menetes di keningnya yang putih bagaikan mayat hidup, kelelahan setelah berkeliling mencari makanan yang dijajakan oleh pedagan kaki lima tersebut.

Namun alis pria itu mengerut, melihat keadaan rumah Kurapika kosong? Pria itu pun berjalan dengan santai, meletakkan pesanan Kurapika di meja, lalu terus berjalan, masuk ke dapur.

Dapur pun terlihat kosong. Kamar Kurapika terlihat gelap. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis yang dicarinya sekarang.

Mata tajamnya lalu tertuju pada kulkas yang tak terlalu besar, tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Kuroro jadi penasaran, makanan macam apa yang dimakan gadis itu? Kenapa tubuhnya ringan sekali, saat Kuroro mengangkatnya kemarin?

Dibukanya kulkas itu, dan berbagai hal yang membuatnya menyerngit bingung pun tergeletak di sana.

Hanya ada air, dan makanan-makanan cepat saji! Ada ikan sarden kalengan, manisan kalengan dan makanan kaleng lainnya! Hal itu membuat Kuroro menggeram kesal. Makanan kaleng sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, jika dikonsumsi setiap hari seperti ini! Hal itu bisa membahayakan bayinya!—dan juga ibu yangmengandungnya!

Klekk...

Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kuroro pun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang gadis baru keluar dari sana.

Matanya membelalak sempurna, begitu melihat Kurapika saat ini. Dalam kondisi basah, dan hanya terbalut oleh handuk yang menutupi atas dadanya, sampai ke pertengahan pahanya. Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna, dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan tomat. Keduanya membatu di tempat.

"K—KYAAAAAAAA!" sedetik kemudian, barang-barang yang ada di dapur pun melayang(?) menuju pria itu.

.

.

"Hei, tadi itu hanya ketidak-sengajaan!" Kuroro berujar datar, seraya melirik pada gadis yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya, memakan takoyaki pesanannya dengan lahap.

Tidak mendapat respon yang baik, Kuroro hanya menghela nafas pasrah, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyetirnya. Meski baru berusia 17 tahun, kekuatan Kurapika tak bisa dipertanyakan lagi—bahkan dalam keaadaan hamil sekalipun. Tadi saja sebuah blender dengan bonus sebuah gelas sukses mendarat di kepalanya, dan rasanya tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Padahal tadi ia hanya tidak sengaja masuk ke dapur, dan tanpa perencanaan, Kurapika langsung keluar dalam kondisi yang errr... begitu terbuka. Hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk mini, yang melilit tubuhnya yang telah bersih sehabis mandi. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan terdapat butiran-butiran air pun terlihat menggairahkan. Ditambah dengan rambut pirang Kurapika yang basah, terlihat lebih panjang karena menampung beban air.

Namun kesalahan pria itu, ialah : ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Entah mengapa lelaki itu bagaikan terhipnotis, untuk tak menoleh, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan 'pemandangan' indah nan langka di depannya tadi. Bagaimana pun ia juga seorang lelaki bukan? Mempunyai hasrat akan kamu hawa, apalagi jika penampilannya errr... seseksi Kurapika tadi.

"Kau punya kulit yang bagus," Kuroro berujar, sambil menyeringai nakal. Ia mencoba untuk menggoda gadis di sampingnya ini.

Seketika wajah Kurapika pun memanas. Langsung saja ia melemparkan death glarenya pada pria itu, memberinya tatapan mengancam. "Sekali lagi kau menyinggungnya, aku tak akan tanggung-tanggung!" ucapnya marah.

Kuroro tersenyum meremehkan. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau harusnya senang, dipuji seperti itu!?"

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SENANG!" Kurapika berujar emosi.

"Aku jarang memuji orang. Apalagi bocah ingusan sepertimu,"

Dan kotak tissu yang tergeletak di depan mereka pun sukses mendarat di pelipis Kuroro, hampir mengenai noda merah di sana, tanda akan kepemilikan blender Kurapika untuknya.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti kelas itu, dengan Kuroro yang berada di depan dan Kurapika mengekor di belakangnya. Sekali lihat saja langsung diketahui, bahwa mereka berdualah, yang merupakan 'pasangan' yang paling muda di sana. Seorang pria 26 tahun, dan gadis kecil kelas 2 SMU. Dan sepertinya, hanya Kurapika lah yang perutnya masih rata di sana. Rata-rata ibu yang ada di sana sudah hamil tua, dengan perut yang membuncit.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada yang menatap bingung, namun ada juga yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kekaguman. Namun keduanya seolah tidak peduli, dan tetap berjalan.

Kuroro menyerahkan tiket, yang kemarin diberikan oleh Dr Miharu, kepada resepsionis yang ada di sana. Wanita itu pun mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kosong, yang ada di dekat sana, dan Kuroro di bangku penunggu, bersama suami-suami lainnya di sana.

Pria itu nampak begitu kontras, dengan bapak-bapak di sampingnya. Yah, meski hanya menggunakan kemeja biru dan celana hitam, aura elegan khas orang kaya masih terpancar dari pria itu. Beberapa, bahkan hampir semua ibu hamil yang ada di sana menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan kagum, dan berencana menyuruh pria itu untuk mengelus perut mereka yang membesar, usai kelas nanti. Yaaahh... supaya anak yang lahir nantinya akan seperti lelaki itu. Tampan, arogan, dan memancarkan pesona yang memikat.

Kelas pun dimulai. Kurapika, beserta ibu-ibu yang ada di sana menyaksikan guru pembimbing dengan seksama. Wanita itu nampak menjelaskan tips-tips yang harusnya ibu hamil lakukan, apa yang harus mereka makan, dan apa yang tidak boleh. Mereka juga diberi tahu, bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi mual yang mendadak datang. Kurapika mencatat hal itu baik-baik, dalam otaknya yang cerdas.

Tidak hanya Kurapika. Kuroro yang duduk di bangku penunggu sebrang sana pun mendengarkan dengan seksama, menangkap tiap hal penting yang dikatakjan pleh wanita pembimbing tersebut.

"Baiklah, untuk membuat para istri rileks, pijatan kaki ini adalah metode yang tepat," wanita itu menjelaskan dengan baik. Tatapannya lalu tertuju pada kursi penunggu, tempat para pria berjejer di sana. "Bapak-bapak!" panggilnya, seraya memaju-mundurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar pria-pria itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Instruktur itu pun memberikan pengarahan, tentang cara memijit yang benar. "Memijit akan lebih baik, dan lebih nyaman, jika yang melakukannya itu adalah suami sendiri. Tidak hanya membuat hubungan lebih harmonis, namun tenaga laki-laki juga lebih besar,"

Kurapika bisa melihat, para bapak-bapak itu kini tengah berjongkok di depan istri mereka masing-masing, memijat kaki sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesuai arahan instruktur wanita tadi.

Hati gadis itu menjadi miris. Tersirat kecemburuan di hatinya. Seandainya dia pergi ke tempat ini, beberapa tahun kemudian, bersama lelaki yang tentu dicintainya, pasti ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan wanita-wanita yang dilihatnya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ia berada di tempat ini sekarang, sendirian, namun diantar oleh lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna, saat menyadari sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh kakinya yang mulus. Gadis itu melihat Kuroro bertekuk lutut di depannya, mengikuti arahan instruktur, dengan lengan baju yang ia gulung sampai siku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kurapika bertanya kaget.

"Diam. Kau harus rileks!" Kuroro lalu memasukkan kaki gadis di depannya ke dalam baskom kecil yang sudah terisi dengan air hangat yang tersedia, lalu memijatnya sesuai dengan arahan instuktur wanita tadi.

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan malu. Ia bahkan tak tahu, semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Apalagi saat tangan kekar Kuroro menyentuh betisnya yang putih, dengan begitu lembut. Kurapika tak bisa memungkiri perasaan ini. Tapi ia merasa nyaman...

Kurapika meremas sisi pegangan kursi yang menyerupai meja itu. Ia berusaha menahan sensasi yang bergejolak di hatinya, juga saat Kuroro terlalu menekankan kekuatannya.

"Kalau sakit, kau bilang," pria itu memberi instruksi.

"Nghh..." Kurapika melenguh pelan, seraya memejamkan matanya. Tanpa mereka sadar, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan pasangan tersebut, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Keduanya terlihat begitu lucu saat ini. Kuroro memijiat Kurapika dengan tatapan yang sangat fokus, sementara si gadis hanya memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menahan malu.

'_Dasar, pengantin baru!_' itulah yang ada di benak mereka semua.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan di dalam mobil kuroro. Pria itu tetap fokus mengemudi, tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya seraya sedikit melirik, pada gadis yang saat ini tengah menatap jalanan, melalui kaca mobil.

Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. "Sedikit... Tapi aku mau makan di rumah saja,"

Keduanya kembali diam, terjebak dalam keheningan. Kuroro terus mengemudikan mobilnya, melewati jalan raya yang luas itu.

.

.

Pria itu memarkir mobil sport hitamnya, di depan pagar rumah Kurapika. Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya, seolah lelah akan hari yang panjang ini. Ia sedikit menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut, begitu mendapati gadis di depannya saat ini tengah terlelap, dalam kondisi duduk.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Kurapika yang tertidur nampak begitu tenang dan damai. Tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa gadis itu kini dilanda oleh musibah—yang disebabkan oleh Kuroro. Yah, menurut pria itu beban yang ditanggung untuk gadis 17 tahun seperti Kurapika sangatlah besar, dan gadis itu tak bisa menghadapinya sendiri.

Kuroro lalu turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan memutari mobil dan membuka pintu dekat Kurapika. Pria itu dengan pelan menyelipkan tangan kekarnya di belakang lutut sang gadis, mengangkatnya perlahan-lahan berupaya untuk tidak membangunkannya. Menggendong Kurapika tidak sesulit menggendong ibu hamil pada umumnya. Oh, ayolah! Gadis itu masih berusia 17 tahu, dan perutnya sama sekali belum membuncit. Meski pun Kurapika terkategorikan sangat ringan, untuk gadis seusianya.

Pria itu pun memasuki pekarangan Kurapika, membuka pintu dengan menendangnya, dan langsung menuju kamar gadis itu.

Dibaringkannya dengan perlahan tubuh ringkih nan lemah itu, tak ingin membuatnya tersadar. Ia lalu membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dikenakan gadis itu, meletakkannya di lantai. Kuroro pun menarik selimut, menutup tiga perempat dari tubuh gadis yang kini tengah mengandung calon anaknya.

Drrrtt... drrtt...

Pria itu segera merogoh saku celananya, begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Sekilas, ia melihat nama si pemanggil, lalu segera menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, setelah menekan tombol terima.

"Ada apa lagi?" ia bertanya to the point.

"_Kau dimana sekarang? Kau tidak lupa 'kan, hari ini Kurapika harus pergi ke pelatihan ibu hamil?_" terdengar suara dari sebrang. Suara feminim, namun terkesan tegas.

Kuroro nampak mendengus kesal. "Kakak, kami sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang aku ada di rumah Kurapika..."

"_Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Dia sedang tertidur..." Kuroro melirik gadis sekilas yang tengah terlelap itu. Bagaikan sleeping beauty yang akan terus tertidur, menunggu sampai sang pangeran datang dan memberikan ciuman pertamanya agar ia terbangun. "Dan dia baik-baik saja," ia menambahkan.

Kuroro bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari sebrang sana. "_Syukurlah... Kalau begitu, kau segera pulang! Pekerjaanmu masih banyak, di sini!_"

"Hn," tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun—karena 'hn' tidak termasuk dalam satu kata—Kuroro langsung menutup telponnya, dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku.

Ia kembali menoleh, menatap siswi SMU itu. Tanpa sadar tangan kekarnya bergerak, menyibakkan poni Kurapika dari wajahnya. Tangannya tertinggal di sana. Menelusuri tiap inci dari wajah gadis itu. Kulit Kurapika terlihat begitu putih, mulus, dan lembut. Hidung serta bibirnya mungil, sedangkan kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak kecil, merasa terganggu atas sentuhan Kuroro. Benar-benar hasil pahatan maha kuasa yang indah...

Mata pria itu membelalak sempurna. Segera ia tarik tangannya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya.

Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan kamar itu. "Selamat malam, bocah..."

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro membalas jabatan tangan pria tua berjas itu, dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya. Para karyawan nampaknya sudah bubar, usai rapat yang melelahkan ini.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Tuan Lucifer..." ucap pria itu dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar bijaksana.

"Ya, perusahaan anda sangat membantu kami,"

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan, membahas hal-hal mengenai perusahaan masing-masing. Kuroro nampak begitu tampan, dengan jas rapih, dan rambut yang tersisir ke belakang itu. Ia juga lebih terlihat dewasa, dibanding dengan penampilannya saat rambutnya berantakan.

"Anda benar-benar sangat hebat, di usia anda yang masih sangat muda," pria tua itu memuji, seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki besurai hitam berkilauan itu. Pria itu sedikit brdehem. "Ehmm... Aku punya seorang putri. Dia juga karyawan, dan sangat cantik. Usianya juga sudah menginjak 24 tahun..."

Kuroro langsung saja tahu maksud dari pria yang satu ini. Namun ia hanya memberikan selulas senyum ramah—palsu. "Pasti anda sangat menyayanginya," ia mencoa mengikuti pembicaraan ini.

"Ya... Tapi, dia belum juag menikah, di usianya yang sudah matang... Seandainya... aku bisa mencarikan jodoh terbaik untuknya. Misalnya saja anda..."

Kuroro terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Hmm... Saya merasa sangat tersanjung, Tuan Elegar. Pasti menyenangkan, bisa bertemu dengan wanita secantik putri anda,"

"Hahahahahaha! Kau memang anak yang menyenangkan!"

Dan mereka pun terus melanjutkan pembicaraan, meski pada akhirnya pembicaraan itu berujung tentang urusan perusahaan.

.

.

Kuroro menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi putarnya, seraya memejamkan matanya pelan. Hari yang melelahkan, dan ia masih punya beberapa meeting yang harus dihadiri lagi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya mengambil cangkir kopi yang terletak di atas mejanya, dan menyesapnya.

Saat ini perusahaannya tengah mengerjakan proyek, untuk pembangunan sebuah sekolah, yang akan didirikan beberapa bulan kemudian. Hal itu membuatnya super sibuk, tak memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Berbicara tentang sekolah, bagaimana keadaan gadis SMU itu saat ini? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Ditengah lamunan Kuroro, ponselnya terasa bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan malas lelaki itu merogoh sakunya, dan menatap layar ponselnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, begitu melihat nama Kurapika tertera di sana. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu menelponnya...

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Gadis itu meletakkan garpunya, di atas meja, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ia menatap pancake hangat yang tersaji di depannya, dengan tatapan datar, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Pancake yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya ia kunyah pelan. Sangat pelan.

Sejak di sekolah tadi Kurapika sudah menahan diri, tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan asal Eropa tersebut. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia langsung membuatnya sendiri, namun pertama kali mencoba langsung berujung pada kegagalan. Adonannya tidak tercampur dengan baik, dan begitu ia mencoba untuk memanggangnya, hasilnya ialah warna kehitam-hitaman yang lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan 'gosong'.

Akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk membelinya di luar. Namun entah mengapa saat memakannya, gadis itu seolah merasa tidak puas, meski sedari tadi perutnya terus meminta untuk diisi makanan berbahan dasar telur, serta susu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kuroro terbayang di benak Kurapika. Mungkinkah...?

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kurapika langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, mencari kontak nama Kuroro di sana, dan segera menelponnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia merasa berat untuk menelpon pria itu, tetapi bayi di kandungannya berkata lain.

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara bariton dari sebrang. Kuroro memang mempunyai kebiasaan yang tak suka berbasa-basi, dan langsung menuju pada intinya.

Kurapika memainkan garpu yang dipegangnya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. "Emmm... Apa... apa kau sedang sibuk?" suaranya terdengar agak ragu.

"Yaaa... ada beberapa meeting yang harus kuhadiri. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku... ingin makan pancake,"

Di sebrang sana, Kuroro mengernyit heran. Haruskah gadis itu menelpon jika hendak memakan sesuatu? "Lalu...?"

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak begitu peka? Oh tunggu dulu...! Ia baru saja bertindak layaknya seorang istri hamil yang bermanja-manja pada suaminya. Tapi... apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sedari tadi rasa mual dan gelisah menguasainya, dan gadis itu sudah terlanjur menelpon Kuroro.

"Kurapika...?" suara Kuroro menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"A—ah, tidak jadi! Maaf, sudah mengganggumu!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kuroro gadis itu segera memutuskan telponnya. Dilemparkannya ponselnya di sofa yang empuk, lalu memegang dan mengelus perutnya. "Kenapa kau rewel sekali?" tanyanya putus asa, tentunya kepada bayinya yang sudah pasti tak akan menjawabnya.

Gadis yang sedang dilanda keputus-asaan itu tersentak kaget, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang begetar. Langsung saja diambilnya ponselnya, dan melihat nama Kuroro tertera di sana. Alisnya berkerut.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau tunggu di sana," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroro pu memutus panggilannya.

Kurapika terdiam, membatu di sana. Kuroro akan segera ke sini?

Gadis itu segera berdiri, panik, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia hanya menganakan celana pendek setengah paha, serta singlet hijau tua. Kondisinya benar-benar dalam keadaan terbuka sekarang.

Mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ketika Kuroro melihatnya dalam kondisi yang benar-benar terbuka, hanya dengan handuk kecil yang melilit tubuhnya, membuat Kurapika tak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkannya. Gadis itu tak akan lupa, tatapan lurus pria itu padanya, seolah kepalanya terpaku oleh sesuatu. Dan Kurapika tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

"Ini," pria itu berujar, seraya meletakkan sepiring pancake, yang dilumuri madu segar, di atas meja, tepatnya di depan Kurapika. Gadis itu hanya menatap ke arah lain, seolah menghindar tatapan Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu merebahkan dirinya, duduk di samping Kurapika. sirat kelelahan terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku, dan dua kancingnya tak terpasang. Jas biru tuanya tergantung begitu saja di tiang gantungan. Sementara gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang, dan t-shirt sederhana, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Namun rasa mual yang sedari tadi menyiksa perutnya membatalkan niat Kurapika untuk bertanya, memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Diambilnya pancake buatan Kuroro itu, dan mulai memakannya segigit dengan menggunakan garpu. Ia tercengang.

Kuroro yang tadinya memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membukanya, menatap Kurapika dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Bagaimana?"

Kurapika benci mengakuinya, tetapi masakan pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar enak. Bisa saja ia menjadi koki profesional, jika ia mau. Kurapika memakan segigit lagi, menikmati setiap kunyahan masakan yang berasal dari negara Eropa tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika mengangguk lemah. Seolah bayi yang ada di kandungannya pun setuju dengan pendapat ibunya, perut Kurapika pun mendadak lega. Tidak mual dan perih lagi, seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Enak," ucapnya, dengan senyum tulus penuh arti. Kuroro terdiam, melihat senyuman itu.

Ia segera berdiri dari sofa Kurapika, dan merapikan jasnya. "Baguslah, kalau begitu," ucapnya seraya mengancing jas biru tuanya satu persatu. Tangan kekarnya lalu terangkat, menyisir rambut hitam pekatnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya, merapikannya kembali. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kantor dulu,"

Kurapika pun ikut berdiri, menatap lelaki itu dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi. Matanya tertuju pada dasi Kuroro yang tidak terpasang, menggantung begitu saja di lehernya. Tanpa sadar tangan gadis itu terangkat, memasangkan dasi bermotif blaster merah-biru itu untuk Kuroro. Lelaki itu membatu di tempat.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik, dasi itu pun terpasang dengan rapi. Kurapika mundur selangkah, menatap puas atas 'hasil karya'nya, sementara pria di depannya, yang kini berjarak kurang dari satu meter masih berdiri di sana, membeku. Bukankah tadi mereka terlihat bagaikan sepasang suami istri? Apa gadis SMU itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Kuroro berdehem, membuat Kurapika harus mendongkak padanya—lagi. "Baiklah. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa tinggal bilang saja," dengan cepat, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sejenak, sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Kurapika yang sendirian di sana.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun merapikan piring yang ada di meja bekas tadi dia makan, dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ia ketahui jawabannya, menganggu pikirannya.

Kenapa tadi ia melakukan hal itu? Memasangkan dasi kepada lelaki yang harusnya ia jauhi. Apa yang Kuroro pikirkan saat ia melakukannya? Dan... kenapa pria itu begitu baik padanya, rela mengorbankan waktunya yang padat hanya untuk memenuhi permintaannya yang tak masuk akal.

Oh! Jangan biarkan kebaikan serta pesona pria itu menaklukkan hatimu! Pria itulah yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu! Gadis itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri. Tangannya lalu terangkat, mengelus perutnya yang masih agak rata. Senyuman lembut mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Olahraga! Kurapika tak pernah menyadari bahwa ternyata di sekolah ada pelajaran seperti ini. mungkinkah gadis itu terlalu banyak pikiran, sampai-sampai tidak mengingat plajaran yang satu ini. gadis itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, mencari solusi atas masalahnya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu tak suka olahraga, karena ia tidak begitu suka berkeringat. Selain itu, pakaian olahraga khusus perempuan di sekolahnya sangatlah minim—menurutnya. Hanya berupa sebuah kaos kuning kombinasi merah yang tipis, dengan bagian bawah ialah celana merah yang hanya sebatas kurang dari 5 cm dari pangkal pahanya. Oh! Celana itu terlihat seperti celana dalam baginya!

Namun kali ini, ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tangan gadis itu terangkat, mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak MEMBUNCIT. Tentu saja! Bayinya itu sudah berusia sekitar dua bulan. Tentu saja ukuran perutnya kian mem besar, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Untunglah ia bisa menutupinya, dengan membeli seragam sailor—yang sebenarnya dibelikan Kuroro—baru, yang lebih longgar, membuat tonjolan di bagian perutnya tidak terlalu kentara.

Dan masalahnya,pakaian olahraganya ini sepertinya tidak bisa bekerja sebaik itu. Tentu akan memperlihatkan tonjolan perutnya, apalagi ketika ia berkeringat nanti. Ia bisa saja mengambil alasan, bahwa ia terkena maag, atau gangguan perut lainnya. Ohh... itu alasan yang memalukan! Lagipula olahraga nanti mungkin akan berat, yang bisa saja membahayakan kandungannya. Entah beberapa minggu yang lalu saja, Kurapika harus melompati sebuah tiang yang diposisikan horizontal, setinggi satu meter khusus putri. Gadis itu harus ekstra hati-hati melakukannya.

"Hei!" gadis itu tersentak, begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan di bagian ia menoleh, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia sudah kenal betul, siapa yang mempunyai tepukan keras, meski terlihat lemah lembut, serta suara manja sahabatnya ini.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Neon, seraya duduk, membelakangi papan tulis, pada kursi yang ada di depan Kurapika. mereka kini duduk berhadapan, dengan meja Kurapika sebagai batasannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," gadis pirang itu menjawab cuek. Neon hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, memasang ekspresi cemberut pada sahabatnya ini.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Kurapika. aku 'kan hanya ingin ngobrol denganmuuu!" rajuknya manja. Ia lalu teringat akan sesuatu. "Ohya! ngomong-ngomong, kulihat wajahmu makin bersinar saja!" tanyanya, seolah melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bersinar?"

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku membaca artikel menarik di majalah, tentang ibu hamil!" Kurapika tersentak, saat Neon menyebutkan topik ini. "Katanya, cara manual untuk mengetahui apakah bayi yang dikandung oleh seorang ibu itu laki-laki atau perempuan, cukup dengan melihat aura wajah si ibu!" jelas Neon bersemangat.

"Aura wajah?"

"Ya, katanya, jika anak yang dikandung itu laki-laki, maka aura wajahnya akan bersinar cerah, dan jika perempuan, wauranya akan redup. Kurang lebih seperti itulah..." ucapnya menutup penjelasannya. Ia lalu menatap gadis pirang itu, dengan seringai yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. "Dan kulihat... Akhir-akhir ini aura wajahmu nampak berbinar, Kurapika..."

JEDWARRRR!

Layaknya petir yang menyambar Kurapika secara langsung, gadis itu langsung saja membatu di tempat, seolah seluruh darahnya membeku, akibat sengatan petir tadi. Ucapan Neon yang terakhir tadi sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang hamil, dan calon bayinya itu laki-laki! Apakah... gadis berambut seperti kembang gula itu tahu? Kurapika diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hahahahahaha!" suara tawa Neon menyadarkannya dari keterjukannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, pacar saja tidak punya. Mana mungkin kau hamil..."

Kurapika kembali terdiam. Sekarang, rasanya ia ingin menampar gadis di depannya ini, hingga terlempar dan jatuh dari lantai dua sekolah.

"Nostraaaadd~!"

Percakapan keduanya pun berhenti, begitu mendengar suara gadis—yang sebenarnya mereka benci datang mengampiri mereka. Keduanya dengan malas menoleh, melihat seorang gadis cantik—sangat cantik berambut coklat karamel yang dikuncir dua, dengan mata biru indah yang besar. Dua 'pengikut' pun ikut serta di belakangnya.

Bisuke Krueger. Salah satu gadis yang paling populer di sekolah ini, disebabkan karena kecantikan, kepintaran, serta kekayaannya. Sebenarnya dia juga saingan Neon. Sejak kelas satu memang selalu saja bersaing, dalam memperoleh gelar 'ratu sekolah'. Selalu saja bersaing dalam hal kekayaan, pangkat keluarga (mengingat mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas), dan juga kecantikan, dan hal-hal lainnya. Masalah kepintaran, Neon kalah total. Namun ia membalasnya dengan 'teman terbaik' yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kurapika Kuruta. Merupakan hal yang sangat beruntung, bisamempunyai teman—bahkan sahabat seperti Kurapika. Gadis yang cerdas, sekaligus kuat. Yaaahh... meski sifat dan keramahan gadis itu harus dipertanyakan...

Selain itu, keduanya juga sering saja bersaing, dalam memperebutkan lelaki terpopuler di sekolah, Killua Zaoldyeck. Yah, pemuda kelas satu itu sampai saat ini memang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin memiliki pacar. Ia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan teman terdekatnya, Gon Freench. Jangan-jangan, si Killua dan Gon itu... Ah! Lupakan!

"Mau apa lagi kau, Krueger? Ini bukan kelasmu..." tanya Neon dengan nada malas. Gadis di sampingnya ini merupakan perempuan yang paling dibencinya, hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Paling mau pamer lagi," sewot Kurapika. ia juga membenci gadis itu, akibat sifatnya yang sering saja memamerkan kekayaan, kepada orang lain. Neon sih juga kurang lebih. Tapi gadis itu tak ada maksud untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya terlalu cerewet, dan senang 'berbagi kesenangan' kepada teman-temannya. Bisuke, berada pada tempat lain dalam hal ini.

Bisuke hanya menatap sinis pada gadis pirang itu. Ia lalu memainkan kukunya yang sudah dipoles indah di salon, rutin setiap dua minggu sekali. "Kau tahu Nostrad... Sebentar lagi perusahaan Krueger akan menjadi perusahaan terbesar di Jepang..."

Neon menyerngit. "Mana mungkin..." ucapnya meremehkan.

"Ya... Sebentar lagi perusahaan kami, akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Lucifer, yang besar itu..."

Kurapika tersentak, begitu mendengar kata 'Lucifer'. Gadis itu hanya diam, diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua primadona sekolah ini.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Krueger..."

Brakk!

Bisuke langsung saja menggebrak meja di antara Kurapika dan Neon. Hal ini membuat Kurapika ingin sekali memutus tangannya, agar tidak melayangkan pukulannya pada gadis kaya sombong yang satu ini.

"Kakakku Menchi akan dijodohkan pada pewaris bungsu keluarga Lucifer! Itu artinya perusahaan kami pun akan bersatu!" ucapnya marah.

Kurapika membeku seketika.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Aaahh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! X3

Gomen, agak lama minna! Maklum, Natsu makin sibuk, soalnya udah mau ujian!

Dan kabar buruknya, Natsu udah mulai pengayaan hari senin laluuuu! TT,TT Ditambah dengan kurusus-kursus dan pelajaran tambahan, serta remedial-remedial yang musti Natsu hadirin, waktu luang Natsu makin sempiiiiiitt banget! DX Makanya maklum aja, kalo updatenya agak lama! DX

Yooossshh! Tapi meski begitu, semangat dari reviewer sekalian bikin semangat Natsu jadi cetarrr membahana kembali! XD Arigato minnaaaa...!

Nah, ini balasan reviewnyaaa :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :  
**Arigato atas reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaaannn! XD  
Kalo mau yang lebih manis, ada di dapur! *baca : gula*  
Eeeh!? Natsu bilang jangan panggil senpai! DX  
Waaaaa! Makasih atas infonya, Kirin-saaaann!  
Maklum, Natsu gak tau apa-apa soal ibu hamil,`soalnya Natsu belum hamil... u,u *plakk!* *itumah udah jelas, dodol!*  
Pengetahuan yang Kirin-san berikan (?) sangat membantuuuu! XD

**Moku-chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Moku-saaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahaha! Itu musti donk! Kuroro nii 'kan gentleman! X3  
Hehehehehehe! Gomen, kalo lama! XD

**Rin-X-Edden :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Rin-saaaan, Ziho-saaaaann! XD  
Kuroro nii gak bangga karena udah hamilin anak orang! Tapi karena bakal jadi seorang ayah! DX Cowok mana sih, yang gak bangga kalau sebentar lagi dia akan jadi seorang ayah!? DX *emang kamu pernah rasain?*  
Hahahahahahaha! Tenang aja! Bayinya bakal sehat walafiat kok! *mulut disumpel bantal*  
Hahahahahaha! Ganbatte! XD  
Dan, selamat natal juga! XD *telat lu!*

**Hana :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hana-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahaha! Iyah, tumbuh, seperti pohon duren! *plakk!*

**Shizuku M2 :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Shizu-saaaaaann! XD  
Yaaaaa! kuroPika emang the best pairing deh! XD *kibar bendera KuroPika*  
Nggak, nggak bakaaaall! Kuroro nii 'kan orangnya gentleman! XD Gak mungkin kasar ama cewek! XD  
Yup! Tapi gak selamanya roda kehidupan ada di atas mulu! Pasti suatu hari ada di bawah! *jiah!*  
Yeeeesss! Natsu bakal usahain buat ngeramein pairing yang satu ini! XD  
Nggak kok! Natsu seneng baca reviewnya Shizu-san! XD Bikin semangat Natsu jadi cetarrr membahana! *plakk!*

**ShaKuraChan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Shaku-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahahaha! Itu sih bukan hebat! Tapi nambah hutang! *dor!*  
Soal Wareware, bakal Natsu lanjutin kalo udah ada inspirasi! Maklum, buat fic yang itu—beserta beberapa fic lainnya Natsu lagi buntu... TT,TT

.

Segitu aja dulu! XD

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo minna-saaaaaannn! XD

Natsu update lagiiii! Gomen lama, soalnya berbagai konflik di dunia nyata menimpa Natsuuu! Yaaah, namanya juga dunia nyata! Pasti gak pernah lepas dari konflik! XD

Yooosshhaaa! Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, selamat membacaaaa! XD

**Cerita Sebelumnya :  
**Kurapika tersentak, begitu mendengar kata 'Lucifer'. Gadis itu hanya diam, diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua primadona sekolah ini.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Krueger..."

Brakk!

Bisuke langsung saja menggebrak meja di antara Kurapika dan Neon. Hal ini membuat Kurapika ingin sekali memutus tangannya, agar tidak melayangkan pukulannya pada gadis kaya sombong yang satu ini.

"Kakakku Menchi akan dijodohkan pada pewaris bungsu keluarga Lucifer! Itu artinya perusahaan kami pun akan bersatu!" ucapnya marah.

Kurapika membeku seketika.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T****—****semi M for this chapter! XD**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 :**

"Dan anda harus meminum suplemen ini dua tablet sehari, setelah makan," ucap Dr Miharu, seraya menyerahkan sebotol kecil yang berisi beberapa kapsul suplemen penambah energi.

Kurapika menerima obat itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Kuroro yang berada di sampingnya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sejak tadi siang gadis itu menjadi lebih pendiam. Tepatnya lebih dingin. Memang sih, Kuroro tak mempermasalahkannya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Misalnya saja... saat tadi pria itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas 40 km/jam. Kurapika hanya diam, tak berkata apa-apa. Padahal, jika dalam keadaan normal, gadis itu pasti akan memprotes, mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang mengutuk pria itu.

Yah... Mungkin ini pengaruh kehamilannya... Lelaki itu mencoba mencari alasan. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu peduli. Asal Kurapika serta kandungannya dalam keadaan sehat, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah membayar tagihan kepada asisten Dr Miharu, keduanya pun keluar, menuju tempat parkir, tepatnya mobil Kuroro. Saat lelaki itu mencoba untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika, gadis itu langsung saja memegang gagang pintu mobil itu lebih dulu, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya dingin, seraya membuka pintu itu, lalu masuk dan duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

Kuroro terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia pun memutari mobilnya, masuk, dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tanpa berkata apa pun,putra bungsu keluarga Lucifer itu pun mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir lalu menancap gas, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau aneh hari ini," ia berkomentar jujur dengan tatapan yang fokus pada jalan raya.

Gadis di sampingnya langsung tersentak. Meski bukan sebuah pertanyaan—melainkan pernyataan, kalimat lelaki bersurai hitam itu menuntut sebuah jawaban, dan ia tak tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya bersikap aneh hari ini—seperti yang dikatakan Kuroro.

"Oh..." hanya itu respon yang ia berikan.

"Kau ada masalah?" Kuroro kembali bertanya. Kali ini ia sedikit melirik pada Kurapika melalui sudut matanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Oh, entah kenapa ia tak suka mendengar suara bariton Kuroro hari ini. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan," ia beralasan, meski sebenarnya itu yang dirasakannya. Bukan lelah secara fisik, melainkan batin.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Gadis itu melirik sinis pada Kuroro. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan—dengan cara yang lebih lembut—pada pria ini agar menutup mulutnya? Setidaknya hingga ia sampai ke rumah dengan selamat?

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya kesal. "Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang." Kurapika memberikan titik pada akhir kalimatnya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tak ingin berbicara lagi.

Kali ini Kuroro yang menghela nafas, meski tak terlalu kentara. Mata hitam itu lalu bergerak, melirik perut Kurapika. Saat ini gadis itu mengenakan kaos biru longgar, membuat tonjolan pada berutnya tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi ia tahu, perut gadis itu kini pasti sudah mulai membuncit. Sebenarnya lelaki itu berniat untuk menanyakan, kapan Kurapika mengambil cuti di sekolah, sesuai dengan rencana Machi, karena semakin lama gadis itu bertahan di sekolahnya, semakin besar pula kemungkinan akan ketahuan.

Namun mengingat sifat Kurapika yang benar-benar aneh sejak siang tadi, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Ia pun mengantar Kurapika ke rumahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu semakin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi putarnyam seraya melonggarkan dasinya. Sedari tadi ia terus saja mencoba untuk menjaga kesabarannya.

"Kurapika..." ia berkata dengan putus asa. Genggamannya pada ponsel yang ia tempelkan pada telinganya melemah. "Itu berbahaya..." entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mengucapkan dua kata itu, tapi sama sekali tak diubris oleh gadis yang kini bertelpon dengannya, pada jam makan siangnya.

"_Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau kami perginya berombongan, ditemani oleh beberapa guru pembimbing..._" gadis di sebrang sana masih saja keras kepala, tak ingin kalah. "_Lagipula itu hanya berkemah biasa!_"

"Biasa? Apa berkemah di hutan itu termasuk biasa?" Kuroro mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Selain itu hari itu bukannya kau harus check up ke Dokter Miharu?" pria itu terdiam sejenak. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan Kurapika? Bukankah terserah gadis itu, mau melakukan apapun—selama bayi yang dikandungnya tetap aman?

Bayi? Ah, benar juga... Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega (dalam hati) begitu menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan Kurapika, melainkan bayi yang ada pada rahim gadis itu. Calon penerus keluarga Lucifer. Calon anaknya. Walaupun Kurapika harus kehilangan sepasang tangan dan kakinya, selama bayinya selamat, itu tidak masalah.

Mungkin...?

"Kita bisa menundanya sehari setelahnya, atau bisa mempercepatnya," Kurapika tetap keras kepala.

Kini kesabaran Kuroro sudah mencapai puncaknya. Harusnya Kurapika—sebagai yang lebih muda, juga yang 'dipertanggung jawabkan' sedikit lebih menurut padanya. Mungkin ia harus bersikap lebih tegas sedikit. "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan bayi..." pria itu terdiam, sadar akan ucapannya. "Kita?" ia memainkan pulpen yang dipegangnya, seolah hal itu dapat meredakan emosinya.

"Kurang tidur, memakan makanan cepat saji yang mengandung pengawet yang bisa membahayakan kandunganmu. Ditambah kegiatan sekolahmu itu!" Kuroro berkata dengan kesal, namun suaranya tetap tenang dan terkendali. Jika seseorang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam, pasti ia bisa mengetahui bahwa saat ini berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kurapika yang berada di sebrang sana—yang merupakan satu dari sekian banyaknya orang berpendengaran tajam—tertegun. Pria yang telah menghamilinya itu benar-benar tidak mau mengalah. Kata kalah, gagal, dan sebagainya tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Apa salahnya sih, jika seorang gadis biasa melaksanakan study tour bersama teman-teman sekelasnya? Itu hanya perkemahan yang dilaksanakan dua hari satu malam, dibawah bimbingan sejumlah guru, atas izin kepala sekolah.

Ayolah... ini bukanlah cerita horror yang biasanya ditayangkan di bioskop secara perdana. Tidak ada yang namanya hutan berhantu. Tidak ada istilah pembantaian rombongan yang sedang mengadakan camping, yang selalu diceritakan itu. Itu hanyalah mitos, dongeng, legenda—atau apalah namanya. Ini dunia nyata! Lagipula hutan itu dipastikan aman dari hewan liar, dan tumbuhan beracun. Yaaah... selama para siswa tidak berada jauh dari perkemahan...

Lagipula kenapa Kuroro begitu peduli?

Entak kenapa, wajah Bisuke, gadis yang sangat dibencinya muncul di hadapannya. Perkataan Bisuke beberapa hari yang lalu, yang mengatakan, atau lebih tepatnya memamerkan bahwa sebentar lagi kakak perempuannya akan bertunangan dengan Kuroro terngiang di telinganya. Meski saat itu Neon terus memperingatkannya agar jangan percaya, tapi tetap saja itu membebani Kurapika.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Kurapika berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu dingin. "Kalau bukan karena kak Machi, kau pasti sudah memaksaku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini..." setelah mengatakan itu, Kurapika pun memeutuskan telponnya, dan segera me-non-aktifkannya. Dilemparkannya benda elektronik biru itu ke ranjang, dengan asal-asalan. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, seolah hal itu bisa membebaskannya dari kebingungan.

"Kumohon... Jangan terlalu baik padaku..."

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

"Kurapika!" Neon memekik kaget, begitu melihat sesosok gadis bertubuh tinggi, yang saat ini mengenakan sweater biru tua, dan celana training yang senada seraya membawa tas yang lumayan besar. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, seperti biasanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Memakai pakaian seperti itu? Di rumahku? Dan mau apa kau ke sini? Bukannya besok kita akan berangkat untuk study tour?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Kurapika hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan sahabatnya ini. "Aku mau menghinap di sini malam ini. Besok kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama..." ucapnya seenaknya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama, hingga pekikan Neon memecah keheningan, sukses membangunkan pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumahnya, beserta beberapa tetangga.

"WIIIIIIII~!" teriaknya senang. "Tumben sekali kau mau menginap di rumahku. Padahal dulu, meski kuajak beberapa kali pun, kau tetap keras kepala!" ucapnya agak merajuk.

"Yaaahh... Mungkin aku harus sedikit terbuka pada temanku sendiri..." ucap Kurapika seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu membukanya kembali, dan tersenyum. "Bolehkan?" Senyuman itu... Senyuman dengan wajah polos seorang Kurapika Kuruta, yang bahkan bisa melumpuhkan hati sepuluh lelaki sekaligus dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan Neon pun membatu, melihat wajah Kurapika—meski hanya sekilas tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

"T—tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang! Kita bisa pesta piama! Menonton film horror, sambil makan popcorn. Ohya! kita juga bisa saling menata rambut!" Neon berucap bersemangat, seraya memberikan Kurapika instruksi untuk mengikutinya. Kedua gadis remaja itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

Dalam hati Kurapika menyeringai. Mungkin sekali-kali ia harus rajin-raji tersenyum seperti tadi. Hal itu bisa membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut padanya. Ah! Rasanya ia ingin muntah, memikirkan hal yang menjijikkan itu.

Sebenarnya tujuan Kurapika memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Neon malam ini tidak lain tidak bukan ialah untuk menghindari Kuroro. Ia yakin, setelah memutus telpon tadi sore pria itu pasti menelpon baliknya berkali-kali, meski hasilnya nihil, karena Kurapika menon-aktifkan ponselnya. Jalan kedua, ialah berkunjung langsung ke rumahnya. Makanya gadis itu langsung saja memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di rumah Neon, agar Kuroro tak menemukannya.

Membayangkan Kuroro yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah kecilnya yang kosong, menunggu si pemilik rumah—yang sedang tidak ada di sana—datang dan membukakan pintu menimbulkan sedikit rasa kasihan di hati Kurapika. Sepertinya kelakuannya kali ini terlalu kejam.

Kejam? Lelaki itu dengan kejamnya menyemburkan jutaan sel spermanya pada rahim Kurapika, membuat gadis itu harus mengandung bayi, buah cintanya dengan Kuroro yang dilakukan tanpa adanya kesadaran dari kedua belah pihak. Lelaki itu bahkan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, dan bertingkah seolah ia peduli dan mengkhawatirkannya. Nyatanya, semuanya hanya sandiwara belaka. Lelaki itu hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Pada gadis yang mengandung calon penerus keluarganya. Kurapika hanya dianggap sebagai 'penampung' sementara. Bukankah itu kejam? Kurapika pun juga bisa berlaku kejam.

"Dan kita bisa menyusun puzzle, bermain game, melihat pakaian-pakaian bagus melalui internet.. Ohya! Internet! bukannya dulu kau pernah berjanji untuk membuatkanku e-mail baru? Malam ini kau harus melakukannya! Kita bisa begadang sampai jam 1! Papa mungkin akan marah, tapi kita tinggal mematikan lampu, dan menyalakan lilin. Sambil makan mersmellow kita bisa bercerita tentang hantu! Kau tahu, Eliza punya banyak cerita seram! Aku kadang memintanya menceritakannya padaku! Terkadang aku berteriak, jika terlalu takut, dan hal itu malah membuatku ketahuan kalau aku tidur terlalu larut! Ohya! aku lupa... Kemarin aku baru membeli beberapa novel pengeluaran terbaru! Kita bisa..."

Kurapika melirik sinis pada Neon yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, sambil mengantarnya ke kamar. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Hunter High School, khususnya kelas 2-A dan 1-A saat ini mengadakan tour, ke hutan belantara yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota tempat sekolah mereka berada. Dua bus yang disewa itu berangkat pada pukul 08.00 pagi, dan sampai pada tempat tujuan pada 09.45. merupakan perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Meraka menghabiskan waktu perjalanan sambil bernyanyi riang gembira, namun ada pula yang memilih untuk diam, bahkan tertidur.

Misalnya saja salah satu siswi yang bernama lengkap Kurapika Kuruta ini. Sedari tadi gadis itu hanya bungkam, tak mengatakan apa-apa, baik soal keadaan bis yang berisik, jalanan bebatuan yang kurang baik, atau saat bus yang ditumpanginya tadi hampir saja menabrak pohon. Gadis itu kalut dalam pikriannya sendri. Ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela, dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa kali teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk berbincang, namun gadis itu hanya meresponnya dengan dingin, membuat semuanya menyerah dan membiarkannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, semuanya pun berbagi tugas. Ada yang bertugas untuk mendirikan tenda, mencari sumber air, memasak air, membersihkan pekarangan, dan lain sebagainya. Kurapika, beserta kedua rekannya serta satu guru pembina bertugas untuk mencari buah-buahan, atau tanaman langka, yang memang sudah direncanakan untuk dijelaskan kepada murid-murid lain.

"Sensei! Apa yang ini?" seorang pemuda berambut silver acak-acakan menunjuk sebuah bunga yang terlihat seperti anggrek, yang tumbuh di batang pohon—entah pohon apa—yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin hanya sekitar tiga meter lebih.

"Bagus, Zaoldyeck. Tapi kita membutuhkan yang lebih muda. Mungkin ada di puncak pohon ini..."ucap guru berbadan besar yang dikenal sebagai Bashou-sensei. "Bisakah kau memanjat pohon ini untuk mengambilnya?" perintahnya sopan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melakukannya sendiri, namun guna untuk mengajarkan kedisiplinan serta kemandirian terhadap siswanya, pria itu membiarkan Killua melakukannya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya mulai memanjat pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, perjalanan pun dilanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, Kuruta-san? Kata bibiku, kita harus hati-hati di sini, soalnya ada banyak jebakan..." seorang lagi, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik berkata dengan ramah. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak mengenal Gon Freench? Siswa yang terkenal dengan keramahana, serta jiwa petualang yang begitu besar. Apalagi ayahnya ialah seorang peneliti yang terkenal.

Yah, ketiga siswa ini memang sengaja dipilih untuk tugas kali ini. Killua memiliki penciuman yang tajam layaknya anjing polisi, serta penuh ketelitian. Gon bagaikan hewan liar yang mudah beradaptasi dengan alam, dan penciumannya pun tak kalah dari Killua. Sedangkan Kurapika mempunyai pengetahuan yang begitu besar, temasuk tentang alam liar. Mereka bertigalah yang paling pantas untuk tugas kali ini.

.

.

Jam bebas, merupakan momen saat wisata, ketika para peserta diberi kesempatan, dengan jangka waktu tertentu untuk berkeliling, melihat-lihat, dan lain sebagainya, selama mereka berada tak jauh dari perkemahan, dan harus kembali ke sana tepat waktu.

Beberapa siswa lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di area perkemahan, menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan kegiatan-kegiatan tertentu, misalnya membaca komik, memasak, dan lain-lain. Salah satunya adalah Kurapika. Gadis itu kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari perkemahan seraya membaca sebuah buku tebal. Mata gadis itu tetap saja fokus membaca, meski sedikit terganggu oleh suara ocehan gadis-gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, memberi jeda sejenak dari kegiatan membacanya. Pada hari senin, jam-jam seperti ini harusnya ia berada di tempat praktek Dr. Miharu untuk mengecek kandungannya—ditemani oleh Kuroro. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang saat ini dilakukan pria itu? Apakah masih bekerja? Atau sedang makan siang? Dengan siapa? Apakah itu sekertarisnya? Kakaknya? Rekan kerjanya? Atau... teman wanitanya?

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Kenapa ia bisa memikirkan lelaki itu? ia segera kembali fokus pada bukunya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kenapa saat Kuroro tak berada di sekitarnya, ia merasa... kosong? Seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya, setelah 3 bulan terakhir ini. Apakah mungkin karena saat ini ia sedang mengandung darah daging pria itu? Kurapika mencoba berpikir optimis. Biasanya pria itu selalu menelponnya, menanyakan kabarnya, atau bertanya apakah ia menginginkan sesuatu. Dan Kurapika... Merasa nyaman dengan itu. Ia merasa terlindungi.

Tapi, setelah tahu bahwa seorang Kuroro Lucifer itu ternyata telah mempunyai seorang tunangan, dan selalu saja bersika baik pada siapa pun, entah mengapa ia merasa tercampakkan. Dipikirnya 'perlakukan khusus' itu untuknya. Hanya untuknya...Namun ia salah. Semuanya hanya bohong belaka! Hanya berupa sandiwara panggung, atas dasar pertanggung jawaban setelah apa yang dilakukan Kuroro. Kurapika tak menyangka, bahwa dirinya bisa besar kepala begitu, hanya karena mendapat perlakuan baik dari lelaki yang sudah menghamilinya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan hal pada bukunya yang kini terabaikan mengeras.

"Kurapika!" tiba-tiba suara Neon yang memanggilnya menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu. ia menoleh kecil, menatap gadis yang merupakan salah satu dari kerumunan gadis penggosip, yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami mempunyai permainan yang menyenangkan! Makin ramai, makin seru!" serunya dari kejauhan dengan semangat masa muda yang bebrbinar melalui matanya yang besar.

Kurapika terdiam. Mungkin hal itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari pria yang sejak kemarin terus saja membayanginya itu.

.

.

Malam api unggun, adalah malam yang paling dinanti-nanti siswa. Mereka semua berkumpul dalam satu bundaran, yang di tengah-tengah mereka diletakkan tumpukan kayu yang terbakar. Ada dua siswa yang memegang gitar, seseorang memainkan marakas, dua lagi bermain drum kayu kecil, dan sisanya bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu api unggun yang sudah akrab didengarkan pada acara-acara seperti ini. Suasana kebersamaan terlihat kental memenuhi malam itu.

Kurapika hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tepatnya bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan. Sekalem-kalemnya dia, dia juga bisa terbawa suasana oleh kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya. Begitu ia menoleh, didapatinya Neon menatapnya dengan tatapan gelisah. Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu gadis manja itu menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Kurapika..." ucapnya berbisik, namun terdengar agak gemetar.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" Kurapika bertanya, seraya menepis tangan Neon dari pundaknya.

"Kau bisa... Menemaniku buang air kecil? Aku sudah tidak tahaaaaannn...!" pintanya manja. Yang diminta hanya menghela nafas panjang. Di sini tidak ada toilet, dan semacamnya, yang berarti jika hendak buang air, hendaknya pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

.

Dan... di sinilah ia sekarang. Berbekal sebuah senter, menunggui Neon sampai selesai dengan 'urusan'nya, di belakang semak belukar.

Srek, srek...

Gadis itu menoleh, begitu mendengar suara gemerisik dari belakang. Neon nampak membetulkan resleting celena jeans-nya yang ketat. Kurapika mengarahkan senternya padanya, menatap gadis itu dengan malas. "Cepatlah!"

"Sebentaaar!" Neon pun mengambil langkah besar, mendekat pada Kurapika. keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ke perkemahan yang berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter dari tempat Neon berekresi tadi, dengan Kurapika sebagai yang berwewenang memegang senter.

Srek! Srek!

Suara gemerisik dari sebuah semak menghentikan langkah mereka. Langsung saja seluruh bulu kuduk Neon merinding. Tangannya refleks mencengkram lengan Kurapika, sementara gadis pirang itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengarahkan senternya ke sumber suara.

Benar saja. Terlihat sepasang titik—seperti mata yang bersinar merah terang di tengah kegelapan malam. Mata kedua sahabat itu membelalak sempurna, apalagi ketika cahaya itu makin menajam, seolah sang empunya akan menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"B-BERUAAAAAAAAANGG!" Neon langsung saja memekik dengan kerasnya, sukses mengagetkan Kurapika yang berada di dampingnya, lalu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan senter yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Bodoh! Jangan menjauh dariku!" Kurapika segera membungkuk, berusaha mengambil senter yang tadi ia jatuhkan—karena si bodoh Neon. Begitu ia mencoba untuk menyalakannya, hasilnya nihil. Senter tersebut tidak memancarkan cahayanya sedikit pun. "Cih!"

"Graaaa!" 'beruang' itu mengaum dengan keras, sukses menambah kepanikan Neon, dan langsung saja menarik tengan Kurapika, membawa gadis pirang itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya

"Neon! Tenanglah! Tidak ada beruang di hutan ini!" Kurapika berteriak, berusaha menghentikan langkah Neon. Untungnya berhasil. Gadis bersurai layaknya kembang gula itu berhenti, menatap sahabtanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Percayalah. Sensei sendiri 'kan, yang bilang kalau di hutan ini tidak ada hewan liar yang buas?" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi... yang tadi itu apa!?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya..." Kurapika berujar tenang. "Kau tunggu di sini, dan jangan melakukan hal yang akan merepotkanku nantinya!"

"Tapi...!"

"Diamlah! Perkemahan kita berada sekitar 30 meter dari sini..." Kurapika memberi isyarat pada Neon untuk melihat warna kemerah-merahan di langit, serta asap yang menggumpal, menandakan ada api unggun di sana. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?" setelah mengatakan itu Kurapika pun pergi meninggalkan Neon sendirian. Tak lama kemudian ia bisa mendengar teriakan Neon yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

Yang tadi itu bukan beruang, melainkan sebuah tiruan yang sengaja di buat untuk menakut-nakutinya dan Neon. Itulah yang diduga Kurapika. Ini jebakan yang disengaja. Ia tak memberitahu Neon tentang hal ini karena gadis itu pasti akan ribut, dan semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Mereka pasti belum pergi jauh," Kurapika bergumam, seraya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. 'Mereka' yang dimaksudkannya tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Bisuke dan teman-temannya! Kurapika ingat betul, ikat rambut dengan permata merah yang katanya bisa bersinar di malam hari yang digunakan Bisuke tadi siang, dalam model rambut twin-tailnya. Dan juga, telinga gadis bermata sapphire itu cukup tajam untuk mendengar suara cekikikan mereka tadi, saat Neon langsung menariknya pergi. Masalah aungan itu... ia tak tahu pasti, tapi ia yakin gadis sekaya Bisuke Krueger itu bisa melakukan segalanya.

.

Sudah hampir sejam Kurapika berkeliling hutan, namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Mungkin yang mereka lihat tadi adalah beruang sungguhan? Tapi kenapa beruang itu tak langsung menyerangnya? Mencium aroma darah segar dari gadis itu bisa saja mengundang hewan-hewan liar yang ada di sekitar sini. "Bodoh!" ia mencaci dirinya sendiri, telah memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

Begitu Kurapika mengambil langkah entah yang keberapa, mata gadis itu membulat saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak menginjak apa pun. Tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berteriak kaget, ia langsung saja terjatuh ke dalam lubang, yang dalamnya tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan menggunakan jari.

DUM!

Suara dentuman yang begitu keras diakibatkan oleh benturan keras antara bokong Kurapika dengan tanah becek di bawah terdengar begitu menyakitkan, seperti yang saat ini dirasakan si pembuat bunyi itu ; gadis yang menjadi korban lubang yang ternyata cukup dalam ini.

Belum sempat Kurapika menggerutu atas apa yang dirasakan bokongnya yang seolah mau pecah, yang merupakan landasan jatuhnya ia tadi, mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Tangannya refleks meremas sweater merahnya, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian perutnya.

Seketika ketakutan langsung menjalari hati gadis itu. Bagaimana dengan bayinya? Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu mustahil bagi seorang bayi, untuk selamat dari maut. Apalagi sang janin yang ada di kandungan Kurapika masih berusia tiga bulan! Masih terlalu lemah dan rentan!

Tak tahan, Kurapika menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring membungkuk layaknya udang di dalam lubang sempit itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan menggeliat kesakitan. Suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Air matanya menetes keluar melalui sudut matanya saking sakitnya ia rasakan pada bagian perutnya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya satu yang diingat Kurapika. Sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam berkilau yang lembut, juga mata besar dengan iris onyx itu. Ciri yang paling khas dari sosok itu ialah tada lahir aneh yang membentuk sebuah tanda salip pada bagian dahinya. Sosok itu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang teramat lembut, begitu perhatian, disertai dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Tanpa sadar Kurapika ikut tersenyum, terbawa oleh pesona sosok tersebut, meski sakit di perutnya terasa menyiksa.

Lama kelaman sosok itu menghilang, dan suasana di sekitarnya menjadi semakin gelap. Hal terakhir yang diingat Kurapika sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya ialah sebuah suara bariton yang memanggil namanya dengan keras.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Hohohohohohoo! Akhirnya dipublish jugaaaa! XD

Sebenarnya fic ini udah selesai Natsu kerjain beberapa minggu yang lalu. Cuman karena modem Natsu kehabisan bahan bakar , mangkanya ketunda mulu! Tapi syukurlah, bisa diupdate setelah numpang WIFI di perpus umum yang ada di kota Natsu! XD *curcol*

Oh iya! Gomen, kalo telat! Dan juga... mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal sedikit lebih lama, soalnya Natsu masih dalam masa ujian! Tapi Natsu bakal berusaha update semaksimal mungkin deh! XD Dan kalo pas ujiannya selesai, Natsu bisa jadi lebih bebas! XD Yaaaayyy!

Gomen juga, kalo chapter ini romance-nya gak ada, dan terkesan lebay! Maklum, Natsu kerjainnya di kelas Natsu yang super duper ribut dan gak bisa tenang! Jadi kosentrasi Natsu terganggu deh! T.T *jiah!*

Yooosshh! Makasih buat para readers yang udah review chapter kemarin! Ini balasannyaaa :

**. Nekomata Angel of Darkness :  
**Arigato reviewnya Kirin-saaaaaannn! XD  
Kyaaaaa! Gomen, gomen! Namanya juga kehidupan! Pasti ada lika-likunyaaa! XD *dor!*  
Habisnya Natsu kebanyakan baca novel tentang perjodohan siiihh! Hehehehehee! XD

**. Moku-chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Moku-saaaaannn! XD  
Hehehehehee... Natsu juga suka scene itu! Suka kalo Kuroro nii jadi cowok dingin, dan Kurapika nee-chan tsunderenya! X3

**. AyakiStory :  
**Thanks for your review, Ayaki-saaaannn! XD  
Errr... sorry, I can't speak English, very well, so I can't speak much to you! *nyotoi*  
Hehehehee...!

**. Arillia Ryodan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Aril-saaaaann! XD *plak!* *Emang Aril Noah!?*  
Hehehehehehee... Makasih atas pujiannyaaa! XD  
Shalnark? Oke deh! Natsu juga lumayan suka ama Shal! Dia cocok jadi sahabatnya Kuroro niiii! X3

**. Shina Kurta :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Shina-saaaaaaaaannn!  
Kyaaaaaaaa! *blushing akut* Hehehehehee! Arigatoooo! X'D *nangis terharu*  
Iyah! Ini belum selesai! Masih ada beberapa chapter ke depan! XD Natsu harap Shina-san mau sabar nunggu yah! XD  
Iyaaaa! Natsu bakal berusaha lanjutin cerita-cerita lain Natsu sebisa mungkin! *semangat 45* Makasih semangatnyaaa! XD

**. Angchin :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Angchin-saaaaaannn! XD  
Dude? Dude Harlino? *digampar*  
Siiipp! Salam kenaaaall! XD

**. flowers :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Flower-saaaaaaann! XD  
*shock* I-iyaaaa! Natsu lanjutin koookk! Natsu updatenya bersamaan dengan fic iniii!  
Hehehehehehe! Gomen, udah bikin Flowers-san nungguuuu! XD

**. ShaKuraChan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Shakura-saaaaaaannn! XD  
Hehehehehehe! Gak sehebat gitu kok! ^^"  
Wareware udah update juga! Bersamaan dengan fic ini! XD Makasih udah bersedia nungguuu! XD  
Amin deeeehh! XD  
Makasih semangatnyaaaaa! XD

.

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	6. Chapter 6

Yo minna-saaaannn! Natsu update lagiiii...! XD

Hehehehehe! Sebenarnya Natsu rencanain buat update fic ini sekali seminggu! Soalnya kebetulan ide Natsu buat chapter depan udah muncul, jadi gampang deh! Hehehehehee...

Ohya! Ada yang nanya, judul novel yang jadi sumber inspirasi Natsu buat fic ini apa! Bakal Natsu sebutin di akhir cerita! Yang udah tau, harap tutup mulut yaaahh! XD

Yoosshh! Natsu persembahkan! XD

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya satu yang diingat Kurapika. Sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam berkilau yang lembut, juga mata besar dengan iris onyx itu. Ciri yang paling khas dari sosok itu ialah tada lahir aneh yang membentuk sebuah tanda salip pada bagian dahinya. Sosok itu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang teramat lembut, begitu perhatian, disertai dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Tanpa sadar Kurapika ikut tersenyum, terbawa oleh pesona sosok tersebut, meski sakit di perutnya terasa menyiksa.

Lama kelaman sosok itu menghilang, dan suasana di sekitarnya menjadi semakin gelap. Hal terakhir yang diingat Kurapika sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya ialah sebuah suara bariton yang memanggil namanya dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T****—****semi M for this chapter! XD**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 :**

Kurapika berjalan lurus di sebuah ruangan kosong, hitam, membuat kita bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kita berjalan ke depan, ke samping, mau pun ke belakang. Namun bukannya merasa takut ataupun semacamnya, gadis itu malah merasa penasaran. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, dan ia pun tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menggunakan pakaian terusan putih ini.

"Arrrggghhh...!"

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah erangan kesakitan dari suatu tempat. Ia tersentak, lalu berlari berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Kurapika merasa ia tidak berpindah seinci pun dari tempatnya. Bagaikan berlari di atas jogger dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun dirasakannya suara itu makin mendekat... Langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya di depan. Ia sedikit menyipikan matanya, akibat silau akan cahaya tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah, lelah berlari.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Matanya membelalak, begitu melihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat, kini tengah setengah berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprey putih, dikelilingi dengan beberapa orang yang kini mengenakan baju oprasi, lengkap dengan masker dan saputangannya. Kurapika mengenal wanita bermata biru itu dengan sangat baik. Ibunya. Wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya.

"Kyaaaaah...!" erangan yang sangat keras dan sepertinya yang terakhir dari wanita itu membuat Kurapika bergidik ngeri. Itu teriakan ter-menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengan seumur hidupnya. Mungkin hanya untuknya, karena yang bersangkutan ialah ibunya sendiri.

Dilihatnya dokter-dokter itu mengeluarkan segumpal daging yang masih kotor oleh darah. Seorang bayi. Seketika ruangan itu penuh dengan suara tangis oleh bayi mungil itu. Kurapika bisa merasakan kelegaan, yang terpancar dari semua orang di sana. Ibunya nampak memejamkan matanya, kelelahan.

Bayi yang cantik, dengan mata biru yang indah. Ibunya hanya melahirkan satu orang putri seumur hidupnya yang tidak lain adalah Kurapika sendiri. Ia pun langsung menyimpulkan bahwa bayi itu adalah dirinya.

Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa rasa rindu terhadap ibunya memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Ia menyadari, setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Ia segera mengusap matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangannya. Namun begitu dia kembali membuka matanya, semuanya kembali gelap seperti semula. Suara tangis bayi tadi berangsur-angsur melemah, hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Seketika gadis pirang itu dilanda kepanikan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Mama!"

Matanya kembali membulat begitu mendengar suara cilik entah dari mana. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan. Mungkinkah ia akan dihadapkan kepada sebuah nostalgia lagi?

"Mama!" suara itu kembali terdengar. Kurapika mencurigai bahwa suara itu adalah suaranya sendiri sewaktu kecil, yang memanggil-manggil ibunya. Namun gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak pernah memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'mama' melainkan 'ibu'.

"Siapa itu?" ia mencoba berinteraksi dengan suara kecil tadi.

"Mama...!" suara itu kembali terdengar, namun semakin melemah.

"Keluarlah!"

"Mamaaa..." dan... kesunyian pun kembali berkuasa pada ruangan gelap nan hampa itu.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro menatap sendu pada gadis pirang yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di depannya di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Keringat menetes pada dahi gadis itu membuatnya berpikir, bahwa Kurapika mungkin tengah bermimpi buruk.

"Ck! Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini?" ia berdecak kesal pada Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri. Seandainya ia terlambat beberapa detik saja, semuanya pasti berakhir.

Yah... Saat pria itu telah selesai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantornya hingga malam, lelaki itu langsung teringat akan Kurapika, yang katanya tengah mengadakan tour bersama teman-temannya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tidak peduli, namun bayang-bayang gadis bermata biru itu tak hilang-hilang dari benaknya. Berbagai hal telah ia kerjakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian, namun hasilnya nihil juga. Hal itu begitu mengganggu.

Akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah. Diambilnya ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia berpikir sejenak. Sejak kemarin malam—saat pertengkaran mereka—ponsel Kurapika tak aktif. Ia mencoba menelpon lagi, dan hasilnya sama saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon salah satu guru yang ikut dalam acara camping itu, yang merupakan kenalan lamanya.

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu mendengar bahwa Kurapika Kuruta, belum kembali sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Salah satu sahabatnya, Neon, menyatakan bahwa Kurapika masuk ke hutan, untuk mengejar beruang. Hal itu sukses membelalakkan mata Kuroro. Tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya, dan tanpa persiapan lainnya, Kuroro langsung saja menuju ke area perkemahan dengan menggunakan motor spot hitamnya, melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup 'gila' hingga ia sampai pada tempat tujuan kurang dari satu jam.

Kekhawatiran pun memenuhi rongga dadanya. Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana jika Kurapika diterkam beruang? Bagaimana jika ia tergigit ular berbisa? Bagaimana jika ia hanyut di sungai? Bagaimana jika ia tersesat? Ini hutan belantara, ingat? Membuang semua kekhawatiran itu, Kuroro langsung saja turun dari motornya, mengabaikan larangan yang diucapkan orang-orang di sana, dan masuk ke hutan tanpa membawa apa pun. Diabaikannya semak belukar yang melukai kulit putihnya. Hanya satu tujuannya. Mencari—tidak! Menemukan Kurapika dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kuroro meraih tangan ringkih itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Saat mencari Kurapika tadi, ia pun tersesat. Namun begitu mendengar suara dentuman yang begitu keras, Kuroro pun mengikuti suara itu dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam sebuah lubang sempit yang cukup dalam. Gadis yang mengandung bayinya...

Hanya orang yang tak berperasaan jika tak melakukan sesuatu. Dari tampang datar serta kebiasaan Kuroro memang terlihat tak mempunyai hati dan sifat kemanusiaan. Namun ia tetap memiliki perasaan—meski hanya seucil. Apalagi ini menyangkut tentang gadis yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun segera turun menyelamatkan gadis itu dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit yang terletak beberapa km dari tempat itu.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Kekhawatirannya pada Kurapika seolah menghilangkan seluruh rasa lelah, pegal, yang ada dalam tubuhnya setelah seharian bekerja. Tangannya lalu terangkat, mengelus lembut puncak rambut gadis itu, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi tak pernah lepas dari jemari jejang tersebut.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kurapika terus saja berlari tak tentu arah. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya seakan menipis, membuatnya sesak sekaligus pengap. Dadanya naik turun karena kelelahan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, bayang-bayang ketika ayahnya datang san memukuli ibunya serta dirinya tergambar jelas di depannya, layaknya proyektor yang tak bisa dihilangkan kecuali hilang dengan sendirinya. Si ayah nampak melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada sang ibu. Kurapika mencoba untuk melindungi ibunya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menjadi korban. Kurapika ingin memejamkan matanya, tapi mendengar suara tangisan sang ibu, serta dirinya yang masih kecil itu membuatnya tak sanggup. Ia ingin menolong kedua perempuan itu, tetap semakin ia mendekat, rekaman masa lalu itu pun seolah menjauh. Jarak antara Kurapika dan kejadian itu terus sama, meski ia mengambil langkah maju mau pun mundur. Itulah yang membuat dirinya tak bisa maju untuk menolong, ataupun mundur untuk kabur dari nostalgia yang mengerikan itu.

"Siapa saja! Tolong aku!" Kurapika tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Ia bertekuk lutut di ruang hampa itu, memeluk kedua bahunya dengan erat, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Kumohon..."

'_Kalian berdua adalah perempuan hina! Mati saja kalian!'_

'_Kumohon jangan! Kau boleh membunuhku asal jangan sakiti Kurapika. Dia juga anakmu! Darah dagingmu!'_

'_Ibuuu...!_'

"!?" matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris sapphire indahnya yang basah. Kurapika diam, mematung di sana. Ia merasakan tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk. Bola matanya lalu bergerak-gerak, dan menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Hidungnya menangkap bau obat yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kurapika?" sebuah suara bariton merambat masuk ke telinga gadis itu. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, mendapati seorang pria yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan terduduk di dekatnya, menatapnya seolah sedang menunggu mengumuman undian.

Seketika dada Kurapika teraliri kehangatan seperti yang dirasakannya pada telapak tangan kirinya yang digenggam, entah oleh apa. Sungguh! Wajah pria di depannya inilah, wajah yang ingin dilihatnya sekarang.

Kurapika mencoba untuk bangun, dibantu oleh Kuroro. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri di bagian punggungnya. Dirinya hanya bisa mengerang kecil, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" Kuroro segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengurangi jaraknya dengan gadis itu, berharap bisa menemukan apa yang membuat gadisnya kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana ini?" Kurapika malah balik bertanya, setelah nyeri punggungnya agak mereda.

"Kau terjatuh dalam lubang..." Kuroro sudah kembali terlihat tenang. "Untung kau cepat ditemukan..."

"Begitu..." gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia lalu teringat akan sesuatu. Segera menatap pria bersurai hitam berantakan yang kini ada di sampingnya, dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

"Kuroro..." ucapnya dengan nada gemetar. Kedua tangannya meremas lengan lelaki itu. "Bagaimana dengan bayiku? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tersirat ketakutan yang begitu besar tak terelakkan.

Senyuman tipis mempesona terukir di wajah tampan si bungsu Lucifer. Tangannya lalu terangkat, mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kurapika. "Tenanglah... bayi..." pria itu berpikir sejenak, mencari kata kepunyaan yang tepat. Bayimu, bayiku, atau bayi kita? " Bayi di perutmu baik-baik saja. Begitu kau ditemukan, kau segera dilarikan ke sini dan diberi pertolongan pertama..." ucapnya lembut.

"Syukurlah..." kelegaan yang begitu besar keluar bersamaan dengan helaan nafas Kurapika. Ia lalu kembali melirik Kuroro, baru menyadari bahwa ternyata saat ini pria itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Kemeja putih dengan dua kancing yang terbuka, yang terlihat kusut, kotor, dan terdapat beberapa sobekan kecil di sana. Rambut yang biasanya rapih dan terlihat lembut itu pun kini berantakan dan tak teratur. Wajah dan kulitnya yang lain nampak kotor, dipenuhi luka-luka dan goresan-goresan kecil. Meski begitu, hal itu tak menutupi pesona serta ketampanan pria itu.

Mungkinkah...? Kurapika menatapnya tak percaya. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi takut untuk melakukannya. Ia baru menyadari hal lain. Apa yang dilakukan Kuroro di tempat ini? perjalanan dari tempat tinggal mereka ke sini memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Dan, kenapa pria itu nampak seperti orang yang terdampar di pantai selama berminggu-minggu? Ah, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Namun membandingkan dengan Kuroro yang biasanya. Lelaki berkarisma dengan penampilan rapi dan bersih.

Belum sempat gadis itu berpikir lebih jauh lagi, sebuah tangan kekar langsung meraih bahunya, membawanya ke pelukan hangat pria itu. Kurapika tersentak, namun Kuroro tetap memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Wajah tampannya tertanam pada belahan leher Kurapika. Yang dipeluk hanya diam, membeku seketika.

Kenapa lelaki ini memeluknya? Khawatir? Mungkin saja... Itu hal yang wajar. Teman-temannya pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi... Tidak mungkin seerat ini. Tidak mungkin sehangat ini. Berangsur-angsur, wajah gadis itu mulai memanas, merasakan betapa mesranya mereka ini.

"K—Kuroro..." Kurapika dengan pelan mencoba melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Gadis yang ceroboh..." Kuroro nampaknya tak mau kalah. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, tak memberikan celah, bahkan untuk seekor semutpun untuk lewat di antara mereka berdua. Ah, itu berlebihan...

Kurapika mengakui hal itu memang benar. Dirinya hanyalah gadis bodoh dan ceroboh yang sudah banyak merepotkan pria di depannya ini. Namun itu bisa dipertengkarkan nanti. Masalahnya, posisi mereka saat ini yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Saking dekatnya, Kurapika bahkan bisa menghirup aroma Kuroro yang memabukkan. Tubuh berkeringat pria itu membuat aroma maskulinnya semakin kental, hampir membuat Kurapika terbuai. Pelukan pria itu begitu erat, untuk tubuh Kurapika yang terluka.

"Sakit,"

Satu kata itu menyadarkan Kuroro. Dengan segera ia melepas rengkuhannya, menatap Kurapika dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun tersirat kekhawatiran di sana. "Ah, maaf... Mana yang sakit?"

"Kuroro, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang butuh pelukan hanya untuk menangis atas kejadian ini..." ucap Kurapika tegas.

Kuroro menatapnya lembut. Kudua tangannya masih setia memegang siku Kurapika, seolah ia bisa kembali memeluk gadis itu kapan pun ia mau. "Aku bukanlah type lelaki yang muda dibohongi, Kurapika," ia berucap dengan sedikit keangkuhan dari suara baritonnya yang dingin. "Katakan... Apa yang kau rasakan?"

_Mama! Mama!_

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Tadi itu apa? Ia bisa merasakan sebuah suara memanggilnya, layaknya sebuah telepati. Tunggu dulu! memanggilNYA? Tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, juga saat ia terjebak di dalam lubang. Seketika tubuh gadis itu menjadi dingin, seolah diguyur air es. Bibirnya bergetar kecil. Pandangannya buram, terhalan oleh benda cair yang kita sebut dengan air mata.

Melihat reaksi gadis di depannya, Kuroro kembali merengkuhnya dengan erat. Tangisan Kurapika pun pecah di dada pria itu. Ia takut... takut sekali! Ia takut jika tak bisa melihat matahari lagi. Takut jika tak ada yang menyelamatkannya. Takut jika kehilangan bayi yang ada di kandungannya. Takut kehilangan Kuroro...

Semua perasaan ini membuatnya terguncang, dan ia selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Oh, akulah gadis terboros di dunia. Menyia-nyiakan anugrah tuhan yang diberikan untuknya. Kebaikan Kuroro, perhatian Kuroro, Kuroro, Kuroro dan Kuroro. Semuanya tentang Kuroro. Pria itu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan.

"Aku memang bodoh..."

"Ya, akhirnya kau mengakuinya..." dengan kejamnya Kuroro menyetujui pernyataan itu. Pria itu mengelus rambut belakang berwarna kuning keemasan itu, berupaya menenangkan gadis yang kini tengah menumpahkan segala tangisnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau jauh lebih bodoh..." Kurapika mengucapkannya sambil terisak. Tangisannya mulai mereda, namun gadis itu belum ada niat untuk menjauhkan diri dari pria yang kini memeluknya. Biarlah dulu seperti ini... Biarlah ia menumpahkan segala kesengsaraan hatinya pada dada Kuroro yang hangat. Masalah harga diri itu urusan belakangan.

'_Inilah akibatnya jika kau terlalu baik padaku_...'

"Sudah cukup..." gadis itu tersentak, begitu Kuroro langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot mata pria itu kini terlihat tajam, dingin, dan tegas. Bagaikan tatapan seekor singa jantan yang memaksa betinanya yang sedang mengandung untuk ikut berburu.

Apa arti tatapan itu? Mungkinkah pria itu sudah lelah dengannya? Lelah dengan sikap egoisnya? Apakah ia akan memutuskan hubungan yang mulai membaik ini? Jangan...! Jangan dulu...

"Kau benar-benar gadis merepotkan yang keras kepala dan tidak mau di atur." Kuroro berujar dingin, layaknya seorang ayah yang memarahi putrinya yang baru pulang ke rumah saat tengah malam. "Kau lihat sendiri akibatnya 'kan? Bagaimana jika kau terlambat ditemukan? Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu,"

Jika Kuroro ayahnya, Kurapika lah yang berperan sebagai putrinya. Layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang dimarahi sang ayah, ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap iris hitam onyx itu. Air matanya kembali menggenang.

"Baiklah! Mulai besok, kau boleh—kau harus mengambil jatah cutimu di sekolah. Hari ini juga akan kucarikan guru privat untukmu,"

Perkataan itu sukses membelalakkan mata Kurapika. ia segera mendongkak, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kau harus kemasi barang-barangmu dan pindah ke rumahku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh lagi..."

Oh, dunia ini seolah runtuh, menimpa kepala Kurapika yang membatu di tempat.

"T—tunggu dulu! Kita sepakat untuk mengambil cuti sekolahku saat kandunganku berumur empat bulan, saat perutku sudah mulai membesar. Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus tinggal di rumahmu?" Kurapika menyuarakan protesnya.

"Setelah semua ini, aku masih bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran dimana-mana? Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Kurapika..."

"Aku belum mau cuti sekolah, dan aku tidak akan pindah ke rumahmu!"

"Kurapika, kali ini kau mau membantah apa lagi? Sudah cukup kau membawa dirimu serta kandunganmu dalam bahaya,"

"Aku—agh!" perkataan Kurapika terhenti seketika, begitu merasakan perutnya bergejolak sakit. Segera ia memegangi perutnya, berusaha meredakan sakit itu.

Kuroro pun tersentak di tempat. Dengan cepat ia mendekat pada gadis itu, memegang sebelah bahunya. "Ada apa? Kau ingin aku panggilkan dokter?" tanyanya cepat.

"Ughh... Ti—tidak usah..." gadis itu melirik segelas air yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tangannya pun terangkat, berusaha menggapai air itu. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gelas tersebut, tangan Kuroro sudah keburu mendahuluinya. Dengan lembut pria itu meminumkan Kurapika air tersebut, dan gadis itu pun meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Fuiihh..." ia menghela nafas lega, begitu gelas itu kosong. Ia menatap Kuroro yang meletakkannya kembali, dan ikut menghela nafas lega. Baiklah! Tadi itu hanya jeda sejenak. Sekarang ronde kedua pertengkaran mereka pun dimulai.

"Kau lihat? Kau bisa saja terserang sakit perut mendadak seperti tadi di mana pun! Di sekolahmu, atau bahkan di perjalanan," Kuroro kembali memulai protesnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu dua hari yang lalu, saat aku menelponmu,"

"Kali ini aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Kau tidak bisa memegang perkataanmu Kurapika. tidak selamanya kau bisa hidup sendiri seperti yang selalu kau harapkan,"

Kurapika merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kuroro barusan. Apakah pria itu bermaskud mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kuroro? "Dengar yah, Tuan Lucifer! Aku—"

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku begitu,"

"Itu terserah diriku sendiri!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka pun terus berlanjut, membuat rumah sakit yang awalnya tenang itu menjadi rusuh.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kurapika menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan tidak berselera. Tadi pagi bubur. Sekarang bubur juga? Ah! Apa ada rumah sakit di dunia ini yang tidak hanya menyajikan makanan lunak seperti ini? Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan meletakkan bubur itu di atas meja. Ia akan memakannya nanti.

Kuroro sudah pergi jam sepuluh pagi tadi, untuk bekerja. Katanya pria itu akan datang menjemputnya jam enam nanti. Gadis itu menggerang kesal. Kenapa lelaki itu begitu egois dan tidak mau kalah? Padahal mereka baru saja berpelukan, layaknya sepasang kekasih! Ahya! Mengingat pelukan itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika memanas. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu?

"Nona Kuruta?" suara feminim sukses menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita muda berseragam suster di ambang pintu, membawa nampan yang berisi alat-alat optik. Suster itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Tekanan darah anda harus diperiksa," ucapnya lembut, seraya meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

"Ya, silahkan..." Kurapika menaikkan lengan bajunya, memberi suster itu kesempatan untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, kenapa anda belum menyentuh makan siang anda?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Maaf, aku akan memakannya nanti..." Kurapika berujar cuek, seraya menatap pemandangan indah yang tertampang di depan matanya. Suasana jalan raya yang tidak terlalu damai, dan hamparan hutan di sekitanya. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sana, memberikan kesan indah dan damai.

"Bagus 'kan? Ini kamar terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Luas, dengan pemandangan yang indah..." suster itu berkata ramah dan sopan.

Kurapika menoleh. "Benarkah?" ucapnya dengan SEDIKIT kekaguman.

"Ya... Tuan Lucifer sengaja memilihnya untuk anda!"

Kurapika terdiam. Kenapa pria itu lagi?

"Anda tahu? Anda adalah perempuan yang paling beruntung di dunia ini! Mempunyai tunangan yang sangat mencintai anda, sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya!"

Alis Kurapika berkerut. Tungangan? Ah, mungkin itu alasan Kuroro untuk rumah sakit ini. Tapi... 'rela mengorbankan segalanya'? "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kurapika tidak mengerti.

Suster di depannya terlihat terkejut, membuat Kurapika makin bingung. "Tuan Lucifer tidak bercerita kepada Anda?" tanyanya tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dengan tidak sabar. "Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Ternyata dia benar-benar pria yang baik. Anda tahu, Tuan Lucifer lah yang telah menyelamatkan anda. Malam-malam, dia datang dari jauh, setelah mendengar kabar tentang Anda, dan segera mencari anda di hutan! Saat ia datang ke sini sambil menggendong anda, kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya! Ia mendesak para dokter untuk segera menyelamatkan anda, memberi ancaman akan menutup rumah sakit ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda. Romatins bukan?"

Kurapika tercengang. Kuroro tak pernah bercerita apa-apa.

"Tidak hanya itu. Tahu tidak, saat anda koma, dia terus saja di samping anda tanpa pernah mau menjauh, sambil memegang tangan anda dengan erat, hingga anda tersadar paginya! Kami dari pihak rumah sakit sudah memperingatkannya untuk makan, istirahat, atau setidaknya membersihkan dirinya dan mengobati luka-lukanya, tetapi ia tak pernah peduli! Beliau pasti sangat menyayangi anda...! Rasanya saya jadi iri!" suster itu bercerita panjang lebar dengan bersemangat. Ia lalu mencatat tekanan darah Kurapika, lalu membereskan peralatannya. "Baiklah! Saya permisi dulu! Sebaiknya anda istirahat dan menghabiskan makanan anda..." Suster itu pun izin pamit, meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih diam membatu di tempat.

Rasanya terlalu mustahil, untuk mempercayai cerita suster tadi. Apa benar Kuroro yang melakukan itu semua? Jika benar, Kurapika tak punya alasan lagi, untuk membantah segala perintah pria itu...

Pria yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya...

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kurapika adalah gadis yang tertutup. Ia jarang—nyaris tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya dengan orang lain. Karena itulah, ia tak ingin menceritakan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia akan berhenti bersekolah untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah mendengar cerita suster itu, akhirnya Kurapika pun dengan sukarela menurut dengan Kuroro. Mengambil cuti sekolah, dan tinggal di rumah pria itu. Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bilang, bahwa ia tak mau lagi membawa bayinya dalam masalah yang dibuatnya. Awalnya Kuroro tak yakin dengan alasan itu, tapi melihat ekspresi datar gadis itu, ia pun ikut diam.

Kurapika mengajukan dua syarat. Yang pertama, ia mau tinggal di rumah besar itu, asal ia diperbolehkan bekerja di sana. Ia tak mau tinggal secara cuma-cuma! Dan syarat kedua, Kurapika tak ingin dibelikan apa pun, baik itu prabot, pakaian, dan lain-lain. Ia harus membawanya dari rumah. Kuroro yang awalnya tidak setuju pun mau tak mau akhirnya mengalah juga. Lebih baik begini, asal gadis itu mau tinggal di rumahnya. Ia akan aman di sana. Namun pria itu juga menajukan dua syarat. Yang pertama, Kurapika tak boleh keluar rumah tanpa seizinnya, dan yang kedua, ia tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan kandungannya. Akhirnya kedua manusia itu pun sepakat.

Semalam Kurapika pun pulang dari rumah sakit, dan langsung menuju rumah besar Kuroro. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya semua pakaiannya, serta barang-barangnya yang lain sudah berada di sana, tertata rapi di dalam beberapa koper besar. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah saja. Toh, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar pria itu. Awalnya gadis itu tidak setuju, dan menentang keras. Akhirnya setelah perdebatan besar yang dimenangkan oleh Kuroro, Kurapika pun tidak menyerah. Ia menganalisa tiap inci kamar barunya, mana tahu ada lubang atau semacamnya, yang memberi cela pria itu melakukan sesuatu uang asusila! Ah, ayolah Kurapika... Kuroro bukan pria seperti itu. Dia adalah lelaki yang gentleman.

Sebenarnya hari ini ia tak diperbolehkan ke sekolah oleh pria itu, karena surat izin, serta sedikit sogokan... atau 'uang tutup mulut' semuanya sudah diurus oleh Kuroro. Tepatnya ia menyuruh sahabatnya, Shalnark, untuk mengurus SEMUANYA. Dan hasilnya pun memuaskan. Namun gadis itu memelas, memaksa ingin ke sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Biarlah aku merasakan sekolah untuk hari ini saja..._" itulah alasan yang dikemukanannya pada Kuroro, dan akhirnya pria itu pun menyetujuinya juga.

Kurapika gadis yang tahu membaca situasi. Jika dalam keadaan normal, ia bisa saja membantah perintah Kuroro. Namun mengingat budi pria yang terlalu besar itu padanya membuat Kurapika rasanya tidak bisa. Ia merasa harus mengikuti segala aturan pria itu sekarang.

Sebenarnya usul untuk berhenti sekolah itu masih bisa diterima. Lagipula... Perutnya sudah mulai membesar. Tapi... pindah dan tinggal seatap dengan pria itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian. Ini curang namanya! Apa kata tetangga nanti, jika mengetahui bahwa seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang berbeda 9 tahun, tanpa hubungan darah, atau terjalin dengan apa yang kita sebut dengan pernikahan tinggal serumah? Meski ada pelayan, tetap saja kedengarannya aneh dan melanggar norma!

Namun... apa mau dikata? Bagaimana pun, Kurapika tak bisa menolak. Sekarang Kuroro lah yang memegang kendali atas segalanya.

"Kurapika apa benar, kau akan berhenti sekolah?" suara manja Neon membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di bawah pohon taman sekolah. Yah, hanya kepada Neon lah, Kurapika menceritakan tentang rencananya yang mendadak ini. Siswa lain biarlah sadar sendiri, saat ia tak hadir ke sekolah selama berhari-hari.

"Tapi... Kenapa?" Neon ingin melanjutkan bahwa bila hal itu hanya karena biaya, biarlah ia yang menanggungnya (tepatnya meminta tolong kepada papanya), tapi takut gadis di sampingnya ini akan tersinggung. Tentu saja Neon tak ingin kehilangan Kurapika. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 dulu. Menurutnya dia gadis yang baik, dan satu-satunya teman yang tidak memandang Neon dari segi harta dan kekayaan.

Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah. Ia menatap gadis bersurai merah muda di sampingnya, seolah ia kedapatan mencuri oleh si tuan rumah, dan mengaku bahwa ia melakukannya demi adiknya yang kelaparan.

"Neon. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin merahasiakan apa pun darimu, jadi..."

Dan Kurapika pun melakukannya. Ia menceritakan segalanya pada gadis itu, mulai dari kejadian di pulau Laba-laba beberapa bulan silam, hingga saat ini. Saat Kuroro mengajaknya untuk pindah ke rumahnya. Semuanya ia ceritakan secara mendetail dengan kata-kata yang muda dipahami (mengingat Neon memiliki kecerdasan yang dibawah rata-rata). Neon hanya bisa ternganga, mendengar cerita dramatis itu.

"Jadi, Tuan Lucifer bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu dan lainnya?" tanyanya dengan nada takjub.

"Hanya sampai anak ini lahir..." Kurapika menjawab santai. Namun begitu mengatakan hal itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh menyerang hatinya. Kurapika merenung dalam pikirannya. Apa yang tadi itu?

"Itu sih bukan musibah namanya! Melainkan keberuntungan yang bertubi-tubi!" wajah yang tadinya cemberut menahan tangis itu kini kembali menjadi ceria.

"Keberuntungan?" Kurapika tertawa kecil. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menganggapnya sebuah keberuntungan. Aku sama sekali tidak senang, bodoh!" bolehkah ia mengatakan hal itu sementara hati kecilnya berkata lain?

Bukan keberuntungan, melainkan keajaiban.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Neon memasang tampang cemberut. "Tapi... Bolehkah aku mengunjungimu sekali-kali di rumah Tuan Lucifer?" kini tatapannya menjadi tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Tentu saja... Asal kau datang sendirian!" Kurapika tersenyum manis. Beberapa detik kemudian aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, namun senyum manisnya tetap saja bertahan di sana. "Pastikan, SENDIRIAN...!"

"Yiippppiieee...!" Neon langsung saja memeluk Kurapika saking senangnya. "Tentu saja! Aku akan datang jika ada kesempatan!" Kurapika hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, tak menolak perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Yooosshh!" Neon lalu berdiri, dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Karena hari ini hari terakhirmu di sini, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu!" ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

Kurapika pun ikut berdiri. "Dan apa itu, Tuan Putri?"

Seketika wajah gadis manja itu memerah, semerah warna rambutnya. Namun wajah cerianya itu tak kunjung pudar juga. "Kau harus menemaniku menyatakan perasaanku pada Killua Zaoldyeck!"

Kurapika tersentak, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia mengetahui bahwa Neon menaruh hati pada pemuda berambut silver itu. Namun ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa si putri tunggal Nostrad itu akan berani menyatakannya, "sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin melihat hari yang paling bersejarah, di mana putri sekolah ini, berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah!" ucap Neon angkuh. "Lagipula... aku tidak ingin kalah darimu!" ia melanjutkan dengan seringai jahil, lalu segera meninggalkan berlari meninggalkan Kurapika.

Seketika wajah gadis pirang itu langsung saja memanas. Tentu ia tahu maksud dari sahabatnya itu. Dilihatnya Neon hanya menjulurkan lidahnya padanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai ikut berlari, mengikuti Neon.

"Aku tak akan memelukmu jika kau ditolak, ya!" teriaknya dari kejauhan, seraya mengejar gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena itu tidak akan terjadi!"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Haaaaaiii~~~! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaaaa! Hahahahahaha! Natsu ngerjainnya semalaman, jadi gomen, kalo typo berserakan di mana-mana! XD

Yoossshh! Ini balasan review yang gak login chapter kemariiiinn! Yang login, udah Natsu bales lewat pm! Sialhkan cek inbox masing-masing! XD :

**Hana :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hana-saaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
Hahahahahahaha! Gak apa kok! Asal udah baca aja Natsu seneng banget! XD  
Wah kurang yah? Gomen, gomen! XD  
Kalo chapter ini gimana? XD

**Yakuza-PhantomTroupe :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Yakuza-saaaaaaaaann! XD  
Aaaaahh! Gak usah panggil senpai! DX Manggilnya 'Natsu' aja, ok? XD  
Emmm… Seperti yang udah Natsu bilang, judulnya bakal Natsu sebutin di akhir chapter yaaaah! XD

.

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo minna-saaaaaaannn! Gak tau musti ngomong apa! Langsung baca aja deh! XD

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 :**

"Jadi kita akan membuat beberapa cabang dari perusahaan ini, dan pemegang setiap cabang itu ditentukan dari interview, serta seleksi langsung oleh direktur kita..."

Kuroro menatap sekertarisnya yang kini tengah menerangkan di depan, tentang rencananya yang harus selesai beberapa bulan ke depan dengan tatapan serius. Rapat kali ini cukup penting, karena yang hadir ialah orang-orang yang mempunyai peran dalam masa depan perusahaannya.

Pria itu memperbaiki duduknya, tanpa sadar melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ah, sial! Kenapa rapat kali ini lama sekali? Entah mengapa pria itu langsung teringat pada sesosok gadis pirang pendek, yang saat ini tengah berada di rumahnya. Kurapika biasanya pulang sekolah pada pukul dua. Seharusnya gadis itu aman sekarang, tinggal bersantai di rumahnya yang megah. Tapi entah mengapa lelaki itu dilanda kegelisahan yang tak jelas.

Ia kembali teringat kesepakatan yang telah mereka setujui. Utamanya syarat pertama yang diajukan gadis itu ; dibolehkan bekerja. Hal itu membuat Kuroro frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang masih belia harus bekerja layaknya pelayan, saat kondisinya yang tengah mengandung? Kurapika memang pintar, tetapi tolol! Tepatnya ia terlalu mempertahankan moralnya, membuat gadis itu selalu ingin melakukan apa pun, demi bebasnya ia dengan apa yang disebut dengan 'hutang', baik itu hutang secara material, maupun hutang budi.

Yah, sebenarnya itu sifat yang bagus. Tapi ini menyangkut tentang keselamatan. Keselamatan dua manusia sekaligus. Si ibu dan si bayi. Yang mengandung dan yang dikandung. Dan lain-lain, entah mereka menyebutnya apa.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berharap orang-orang yang hadir di sini tidak terlalu banyak kompromi tentang rencana perusahaan ini agar rapat ini cepat selesai.

Dan untungnya harapannya terkabul. Lima belas menit kemudian, rapat pun dibubarkan.

.

.

Kuroro keluar dari ruang meeting, berjalan lurus dengan sekertarisnya yang setia mengekor di belakang, sambil membacakan agenda pria itu. Mereka memiliki beberapa meeting yang harus dihadiri besok. Dan malam ini, Kuroro harus bertemu dengan Ny Colette, teman lama ayahnya guna membangun kerjasama sesama perusahaan. Selain itu Kuroro juga sudah mengenal wanita itu sejak kecil, dan menganggapnya sebagai neneknya sendiri. Mereka sudah memesan tempat, di sebuah restaurant Italia dengan gaya Eropa Kuno. Rencananya Kuroro akan ke sana, usai rapat kali ini. Namun entah mengapa ia ingin segera pulang. Sayangnya pertemuan kali ini tidak bisa ditunda, mengingat wanita paruh baya ini sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, sekaligus wanita yang sangat ia hormati. Tentu saja Kuroro tak ingin mempermalukan nama baik lelaki yang telah membesarkannya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan poselnya, yang sengaja ia non-aktifkan saat rapat. Diambilnya ponselnya itu dari sakunya, dan mulai menyalakannya.

Kedua alisnya menyerngit, begitu melihat 1 pesan langsung masuk begitu saja. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pesan tersebut, seseorang langsung saja menelponnya. Matanya membulat.

"Ada apa?" ia berkata dengan suara yang tenang terkendali, seraya menempelkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya.

"_Kuroro kau dimana? Aku sudah menelonmu berkali-kali! Aku juga sudah mengirimimu pesan!_" terdengar suara feminim dari sebrang sana.

"Aku rapat," jawab Kuroro datar. "Ada apa, kak?"

"_Kurapika! dia terjatuh dari tangga! Saat ini dia tengah sekarat, dan memanggil-manggil namamu!_" suara wanita cantik itu terdengar panik.

Mata Kuroro membelalak sempurna. Seketika hatinya menjadi tegang. Kurapika? Terjatuh? Sekarat? Memanggil-manggil namanya? Butuh sepersekian detik untuk pria itu mencerna semua hal yang begitu mengejutkan ini. Ia kembali dilanda kekhawatiran, sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, saat gadis itu tersesat di hutan.

Apa lagi yang Kurapika lakukan kali ini? Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Bisakah sekali saja ia melakukan hal yang bersifat 'tak ingin melukai bayi yang dikandungnya'? Pria itu menduga, bahwa saat insiden itu terjadi, para pelayannya berusaha menelponnya, namun tidak kunjung aktif juga. Makanya mereka menelpon Machi. Kemungkinan kedua, Machi sudah datang terlebih dahulu untuk berkunjung, setelah mendengar kepindahan Kurapika (dan wanita itu senangnya bukan main).

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Kuroro mengatakan hal itu, seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Tuan! Anda mau kemana? Bukannya anda mempunyai pertemuan penting dengan Ny. Colette?" sekertarisnya ada di belakang, berlari kecil mengejar langkahnya yang besar.

"Batalkan!"

.

.

Pria itu langsung turun dari mobilnya yang ia parkirkan dengan sembarangan di depan rumah megahnya. Ia sengaja menaruh kuncinya begitu saja di tempatnya, menyuruh penjaga rumahnya untuk memasukkan mobil itu ke garasi, lalu segera berlari menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

"Kurapika!" begitu ia membuka pintu, saat itu pula ia 'hampir setengah' berteriak dengan suara baritonnya. Matanya kembali membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini terpatri jelas di depannya.

Di ruang tamunya... di atas sofanya, terduduk dua perempuan berbeda usia yang nampak akrab. Kue-kue manis, dan dua cangkir teh hangat tersaji rapi di atas meja. Dua perempuan itu nampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kakak? Kurapika?" Kuroro berjalan pelan, mulai masuk ke rumahnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu, tapi tak ingin memikirkannya. "Apa... Apa maksudnya ini?" kini ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

"Kak Machi?" Kurapika menatap tidak percaya pada perempuan cantik yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Apa yang kakak lakukan malam-malam begini di sini?" sebenarnya hari masih senja, tapi tetap saja aneh bagnya, seorang wanita terpelajar keluar pada jam-jam seperti ini sendirian, meski itu ke rumah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Wanita itu nampak sangat cantik, dengan sweater turtle neck putih dilapisi dengan jas kerja putih-kecoklatan, serta rok di atas lutut yang senada, serta sepatu high heelsnya membuatnya nampak mangkin anggun. Make up sempurna melengkapi penampilannya. Dibandingkan Kurapika yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos longgar berwarna kuning, gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya dan Machi berbanding sejuta.

"Aku datang berkunjuuung! Aku tak menyangka, akhirnya kalian tinggal serumah!" si sulung Lucifer itu berujar antusias. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Kurapikaaa..."

Hati Kurapika pun dijalari kehangatan. Ia tak pernah memiliki saudara sebelumnya. Mungkin inilah sebabnya ia merasa begitu nyaman bersama wanita ini. Machi memiliki karisma yang begitu tinggi, tak kalah dari Kuroro. Wanita itu juga selalu terlihat tenang kecuali saat-saat tertentu dan bisa menjadi sangat galak. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Kurapika memang sudah sangat mengagumi wanita berambut biru ini.

"Masuklah kak," Kurapika mengambil langkah mundur,memberi Machi ruang untuk lewat. Wanita itu pun menurutinya, dan langsung duduk di sofa adiknya yang nyaman, disusul oleh Kurapika. "Emmm... Kakak mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Biar pelayan yang mengerjakannya..."

"Tapi—"

"Aku bilang tidak usaaaahh..." wanita mungil itu tetap saja keras kepala. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada gadis pirang itu. Senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. "Tak kusangka, ternyata Kuroro akan mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama. Ini diluar rencana..."

Seketika wajah Kurapika memerah, mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia sendiri memang tidak menduga bahwa pria itu akan dengan bodohnya mengajaknya untuk tinggal seatap, tanpa mempedulikan perkataan tetangga nantinya. Namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum terpaksa, mencoba untuk mengelak, seolah paham apa maksud dari tatapan wanita di depannya ini. "Aku juga tidak pernah menyangkanya... Lagipula aku memang terlalu sering membahayakan diriku. Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu saja dia patut marah," tanpa sadar Kurapika mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya seolah dirinya menyiram minyak untuk memadamkan api.

"Sebagai seorang ayah ya?" suara Machi terdengar seperti bisikan iblis. Aura seorang Lucifer mulai menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. "Jadi menurutmu dia melakukan ini semua untuk anaknya?"

"Tentu saja!" Kurapika membalas yakin. Memang itulah keyakinan yang dipegang teguhnya selama ini. Lelaki itu hanyalah menjaga berlian yang tersimpan dalam sebuah tabung, bukannya menjaga tabung itu.

"Menurutku dia khawatir kepadamu," Machi langsung saja mengatakan hal yang sudah lama berkelebat dalam pikirannya. "Kau tahu, Kuroro tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepada seorang perempuan, bahkan kepadaku,"

Kurapika tercengang. Jantungnya berdebar keras. "K—kakak ini bicara apa? Itu mustahil..."

Kini si sulung Lucifer itu terlihat kesal. "Aku serius! Kau mau buktinya?" ia lalu merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponselnya dan menatap Kurapika dengan senyum manis mematikan. "Kita lihat saja nanti..." bukannya bermaksud ikut campur, namun Machi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia terlalu gemas dengan kelakukan dua orang yang saling menutup diri ini. Mereka yang memang sengaja atu benar-benar tidak peka sih?

Dan... semua itu pun terjadi. Wanita cantik itu menelpon adik satu-satunya, mengatakan bahwa gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya dalam keadaan sehat walafiat tengah kritis, terjatuh dari tangga. Yang 'digosipkan' di sini langsung saja membeku seketika, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia ingin merebut ponsel itu dan membantingnya hingga pecah terurai di lantai, namun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Akhirnya Kurapika hanya bisa diam menganga, menatap Machi layaknya tengah melihat algojo yang siap memenggal kepala tawanannya.

Machi pun menutup telponnya dengan senyum sumirgah tanpa dosa. "Kurang dari lima belas menit dia akan datang. Percayalah..." ia berkata dengan manis.

"Kakak!" Kurapika setengah berteriak, merasa tidak sopan jika langsung saja membentak. Wajah gadis itu memerah entah karena marah ataupun malu. Marah karena Machi 'menfitnah'nya, malu, begitu tahu bahwa Kuroro akan datang sebentar lagi. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkannya?

Dan benar saja. Kurang dari waktu yang diucapkan Machi tadi, sesosok pria berjas rapi langsung saja muncul di ambang pintu, dengan nafas terengah-engah, sambil meneriakkan nama Kurapika dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Lelaki itu nampak bingung, menatapnya dan Machi secara bergantian. Sebersit rasa bersalah menyelinap di hati Kurapika, begitu meliaht Kuroro yang kini berdiri di sana dengan nafas tidak teratur, dengan 'topeng'nya yang hampir lepas. Untung saja lelaki itu bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Apa... Apa maksudnya ini?" ia bertanya dengan kedua alis yang mengerut. Melihat gadis pirang yang kini duduk manis di sana itu membuat Kuroro mengerti semuanya tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi. Namun lelaki itu butuh penjelasan! Tepatnya pertanggung jawaban atas lelucon yang tidak lucu ini.

Machi lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengambil tasnya. "Well, sepertinya Kurapika sudah baikan..." ia berucap dengan nada biasa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Wanita itu sedikit melirik Kurapika, yang kini menatapnya seolah berkata 'apa yang harus kita lakukan?' namun wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan satu kedipan nakal. "Tapi dia masih butuh sedikit perawatan khusus," ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Kurapika terperanjak dari kursinya, merasa bahwa dirinya dijebak. Machi yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum manis. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tinggal lebih lama, tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku punya urusan penting. Aku pulang dulu..." ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang kini diam mematung di sana.

Hening...

"Kuroro..." Kurapika angkat bicara, turut merasa bersalah. Meski sepenuhnya hal ini bukan salahnya.

"Belum 24 jam tinggal di sini kau sudah berani mempermainkanku rupanya..." ia terkejut bukan main, mendengar suara lelaki di hadapannya itu begitu dingin. Sedingin tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah di sini...!" gadis itu mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Bisa saja 'kan, kau berteriak bahwa kau baik-baik saja? Atau paling tidak mengupayakan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu? Kak Machi adalah orang yang kuhormati!"

"Wah, jadi kau setuju dengan kelakukannya tadi?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya? Bilang saja kalau kau juga ingin ikut turut serta membuatku terlihat bodoh..." Kuroro tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, membuat Kurapika jadi muak.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau kembali ke apartemenku..." Kurapika tidak main-main saat mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung saja berjalan dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan saking kesalnya.

Namun belum sampai ia mencapai lubang jalan keluar yang terbuka lebar, sebuah tangan kokoh langsung saja mencengkram sikunya, menariknya kembali ke dalam. Kurapika memekik. Bukan karena sakit pada sikunya. Kuroro menariknya dengan lembut namun terkesan tegas. Namun karena ia terkejur. Begitu telapak tangan pria itu menyentuh kulitnya, dirinya bagai dijalari jutaan setruman kecil pada tiap pembuluh darahnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh keluar dari rumah ini?"

Mata biru itu membelalak. Kurapika langsung saja membungkuk, begitu merasakan nyeri pada kepalanya. Gadis itu memijit pelipis kirinya, berusaha menghilangkan pening itu. Pegangan Kuroro pada sikunya tidak terlepas juga.

"Kurapika? Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroro ikut menunduk, melihat ekspresi gadis yang kini berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. Kurapika terlihat kesakitan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria itu langsung saja menyelipkan lengannya ke belakang lutut Kurapika, menggendong gadis itu menuju sofa yang ada di sana dan mendudukkannya dengan lembut.

Pria itu bertekuk lutut di lantai dan mendongkak, berusaha membaca raut wajah Kurapika. "Kau ingin kuambilkan sesuatu?" suaranya datar dan terkendali.

Tak mempedulikan Kuroro, Kurapika tetap memijit pelipisnya. Lama kelamaan sakit itu mulai mereda. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap lelaki di sampingnya itu dengan datar. "Aku sudah baikan..."

"Dokter Miharu bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh terlalu stress..." Kuroro berujar lembut, berusaha untuk tidak memancing emosi Kurapika. Yah, ia memang tanpa sadar selalu membuat gadis itu naik darah, meski yang ia katakan ialah benar. Namun pria itu harus mencoba untuk lebih bersabar. Yang dihadapinya ini ialah gadis 17 tahun dengan hormon remaja yang masih bergejolak dalam dirinya. Kurapika masih terlalu sensnitif. Terlalu muda untuk mengandung seorang bayi.

"Memangnya ini semua gara-gara siapa?" Kurapika mencibir, mengalihkan wajahnya. Kelembutan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Belum... Aku akan segera menyiapkannya,"

"Begitu...? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang...

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Suasana restauran Italia itu nampak begitu elegan, dengan cahaya yang sengaja dibuat remang-remang. Pelayan berpakaian rapi tak kunjung berhenti mondar mandir dengan langkah arogan, menerima dan mengantarkan pesanan. Semua orang yang hadir di restauran ini untuk makan malam tentunya bukan orang biasa. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian mahal hasil rancangan designer ternama, dengan cara makan yang berkelas.

Dan Kurapika tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan berada di antara orang-orang kaya itu. Seperti saat ini, dirinya yang terbungkus balutan gaun terusan hingga lutut, model bahu yang terbuka dan banyak renda, serta jas kerja berwarna krem yang tidak ia kancing—untuk memudarkan perutnya yang buncit tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi restauran itu, bersama Kuroro yang telah berganti pakaian yang lebih rapi dan mahal tentunya, dan wanita tua yang asing baginya.

Wanita tua itu menatapnya dengan penuh selidik, namun tidak terkesan kurang ajar. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kuroro. "Jadi dia tunanganmu itu? Lucifer anakku?"

Alis Kurapika menyerngit. Tunangan? Apa yang dimaksud wanita tua ini adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Krueger, kakak dari Bisuke? Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika gadis sombong itu memamerkan bahwa kakaknya akan ditunangkan pada pewaris bungsu keluarga Lucifer.

"Ya, dia tunanganku..." jawaban itu sukses membelalakkan mata Kurapika. Segera ia mendelik pada Kuroro, menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Namun pria itu nampaknya tak mempedulikannya. "Tapi bukan yang dulu. Ini yang lain..."

Ingin rasanya Kurapika memprotes pernyataan itu. Lelaki di sampingnya ini benar-benar memperlakukan perempuan layaknya barang, yang bisa digonta-ganti jika kita sudah bosan dengan barang yang lama.

Tidak hanya pernikahan, pertunangan pun merupakan hal yang sakral bagi si cantik Kurapika. pertunangan, ialah hal yang dilakukan sebelum waktu pernikahan. Mengikrarkan janji tanpa saksi, untuk suatu pasangan akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Memang sih, tidak wajib menikah bagi yang sudah bertunangan. Tapi tidak bisa dianggap seremeh ini. Gadis itu yakin, tidak hanya satu perempuan yang diperlakukan Kuroro seperti ini.

"Waaahh... Cantik sekali. Tapi sepertinya masih sangat muda..." Colette Alexander. Wanita keturunan eropa yang sudah berkepala lima itu menatap Kurapika dengan lembut. Meski kerutan-kerutan terlihat jelas di wajah tuanya, hal itu tidak menutupi kecantikan khas kalangan atasnya. Orang-orang pasti berpikir, bahwa wanita ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya dulu. "Aku harap kalian akan segera menikah!" ia berbicara pada Kurapika, sukses membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam. "Siapa namamu, anakku?"

Sejenak Kurapika ragu, namun demi kesopanan, ia pun menyebutkanm namanya dengan nada yang nyaris datar. "Kurapika, Kurapika Kuruta..."

Alis Ny Colette menyerngit, membuat kerutan di wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. Sudah pasti kedua manusia muda yang duduk di depannya itu tahu maksud dari wajah kebingungan itu. Sejauh pengetahuan wanita tua itu, perempuan yang dekat dengan Kuroro pasti berasal dari kalangan atas, dan nama Kuruta tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Lama kelamaan wanita tua itu pun tersenyum lebar, kepada sepasang 'tunangan' yang ada di depannya ini. Tepatnya ia tersenyum pada si bungsu Lucifer ini, dan Kurapika juga kebagian. "Kau benar-benar berbeda dari ayahmu, Nak Lucifer.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Mereka pulang dari jamuan itu pada pukul sembilan malam. Colette Alexander dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Sebelum naik ke limosin itu, ia menitip salam pada Tuan Lucifer, ayah dari Kuroro.

Mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kurapika pun begitu. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Kuroro mendapat telpon dari rekan bisnisnya. Demi menjaga kesopanan, pria itu pun permisi, dan menjawab telpon itu, meninggalkan dua perempuan berbeda usia itu di sana.

**Flash back**

"Kurapika?" wanita tua itu berujar lembut padanya, seolah gadis di depannya ini adalah cucunya sendiri. "Apa... Kau tahu tentang ibu Nak Lucifer?"

Yang ditanya sedikit tertegun. Ia pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Machi, yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroro menjadi pribadi dingin dan tak berperasaan ialah karena kurangnya perhatian dari seorang ibu. Ibu mereka mengkhianati keluarganya ; ayah, serta kedua anaknya saat perusahaan mereka terancam bangkrut. Ia lari bersama lelaki yang setengah lebih muda darinya, dengan membawa SETENGAH dari harta perusahaan Lucifer. Saat itu Kuroro masih kelas empat SD, dan Machi sudah memulai masa remajanya sebagai siswi SMP. Hidup yang awalnya bahagia dan langsung menurun derastis begitu saja terlalu sulit diterima oleh Kuroro yang masih kecil. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi lelaki bijaksana, dan bertanggung jawab, serta berusaha untuk memajukan keluarganya yang hampir berantakan itu.

Meski tak pernah mengatakannya langsung, Machi tahu, bahwa sebenarnya kerja keras adiknya ini bertujuan untuk membuktikan kepada ibu mereka yang saat ini entah berada dimana, bahwa keluarga Lucifer bisa bangkit, bahkan tanpa dirinya.

Sebersit kekaguman terasa di hati Kurapika, mendengar cerita itu. Machi bercerita sambil menerawang, dan kedua perempuan itu pun saling berpelukan.

"Ya..." Kurapika menjawab pelan, merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini akan menuju kepada hal yang lebih pribadi. "Kak Machi yang menceritakannya,"

"Begitu? Menurutku... Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa selama ini Nak Lucifer tidak pernah mempedulikan gadis-gadis kaya yang dijodohkan padanya. Dulu kedua orang tua mereka dijodohkan hanya untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Dan hasilnya? Begitulah..." Ny Collete tersenyum ramah. "Aku senang dia akhirnya memilih gadis sesuai dengan pilihannya..."

Kurapika mengernyit bingung, kurang paham dengan perkataan wanita itu.

Menyadari raut wajah Kurapika, wanita berdarah campuran itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengenal Nak Lucifer sejak dia masih kecil... Dan aku bisa membaca isi hatinya hanya dari tatapannya..."

Sebenarnya Kurapika masih belum mengerti, namun kedatangan Kuroro yang baru selesai dari urusannya itu membuat percakapan mereka terhenti, beralih ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius. Tentang perusahaan.

**End of flashback**

.

"Apa yang Ny Collete katakan padamu?" suara bariton yang datar itu menyadarkan lamunan Kurapika. Gadis itu menoleh, dan sedikit menatap bingung.

Kurapika kembali menoleh ke depan. "Kami hanya bercerita tentang dirimu," jawab Kurapika jujur, dengan tenang.

Alis Kuroro hampir bertemu. Pandangannya yang sedari fokus mengemudi sedikit menatap Kurapika. "Tentangku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya..."

Dan mereka pun kembali terjebak dalam keheningan.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Sejak menginjak dua bulan masa kehamilannya sampai sekarang, Kurapika selalu saja bangun tengah malam, entah itu karena lapar atau haus, merasakan nyeri pada kepala, perut atau pun punggungnya, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk buang air.

Sepert i saat ini, gadis itu kembali terbangun, merasakan perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak berada dalam kamar apartemennya, melainkan kamar yang ada di rumah Kuroro. Suasana kamar itu begitu gelap, karena lampu dimatikan. Kurapika menghela nafas panjang.

Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ia baru sehari tinggal di sini, membuatnya belum terlalu terbiasa. Gadis itu juga tak ingin repot-repot untuk menyalakan lampu.

Dengan mengendap-endap, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah, gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur. Tadi siang salah seorang pelayan perempuan mengantarkannya untuk melihat-lihat seisi rumah. Bicara soal pelayan, Kuroro memiliki empat pelayan, dan satu security di rumahnya. Mereka semua memiliki tugas masing-masing. Dua pelayan bertugas untuk membersihkan rumah termasuk mencuci, satu sebagai koki, dan satu yang mengurusi kebun. Security tentu saja yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamaanan rumah. lelaki itu tak perlu repot-repot menyewa pelayan lebih, dan bodyguard seperti yang disarankan beberapa orang padanya. Bukan karena tak mempunyai uang untuk membayar itu semua. Toh, dia hanya hidup sendirian—sebelum kedatangan Kurapika dan ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Kurapika berhasil sampai di dapur. Ia membuka kulkas yang ada di sana, mencari-cari makanan yang cocok dengan seleranya malam ini, dan mengambil sebuah apel di sana. Tidak hanya itu. Kurapika pun mengambil selembar roti di lemari beserta selainya, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Ia lalu mulai membuat susu hangat, sebagai pelengkap 'makan tengah malam'nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bariton itu sukses membuat Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Kuroro berdiri di sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatapnya dengan datar. Pria itu memakai mantel tidur yang nampaknya mahal, berbeda dengan dirinya yang kini hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan t-shirt biasa.

Kurapika merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh si tuan mencoba untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Memangnya salah?"

Pria di depannya hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mulai berjalan dan membuat kopi tepat di samping sana. Kurapika hanya memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

Kuroro pun menarik kursinya, dan duduk di sana lalu menyesap kopinya sedikit. "Tidak... Hanya aneh saja, seorang gadis makan di tengah malam begini. Kau tahu makan berdekatan waktu dengan waktu tidur bisa membuatmu gemuk..." dan ia kembali menyesap kopi pahit tanpa gulanya.

Kurapika mencibir, dan mulai kembali dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda atas kedatangan Kuroro. Sebenarnya ia pernah mendengar hal itu dari Neon, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. "Aku bukan gadis," ia mengatakannya dengan nada menyinggung. Tentu saja hal itu bertujuan untuk menyinggung Kuroro, yang telah membuatnya menjadi 'bukan gadis lagi'.

Lelaki itu merespon dengan senyuman tipis. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu..." ia kembali menyesap kopinya yang hampir habis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama..."

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai duduk dikursinya, sedikit berjauhan dari Kuroro. "Aku lapar. Kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam begini berkeliaran di dapur?"

"Ini rumahku. Memangnya salah?"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro kesal. Ia pun menoleh tidak peduli, dan mulai mengoles rotinya dengan selai. "Bukankah bangun tengah malam bisa merusak ketampananmu, Tuan Rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Lelaki tiu tertawa kecil, membuat Kurapika makin muak. Selera makannya yang tadi terus menggogrogoti perutnya itu telah menguap entah kemana.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" Kurapika menghabiskan rotinya dengan cepat dan langsung meneguk susunya. Secepatnya ia mau pergi dari hadapan lelaki aneh ini. Diambilnya apel merah yang didapatkannya dari kulkas tadi, dan berbalik. "Selamat malam!" ucapnya kasar seraya keluar dari dapur itu.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro menyesap kopinya dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di depannya. Rapat yang dimulai setengah jam yang lalu itu telah berakhir, menyisakan beberapa peserta rapat yang masih tinggal untuk mengurus dokumen, termasuk Kuroro.

Di ruangan dengan meja panjang dan banyak kursi yang berderet rapi itu kini tersisa beberapa pria, yang merupakan direktur dari beberapa cabang, tengah menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan hari ini.

"Hai Tuan Tampan!" suara itu memanggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mengejek. Kuroro tetap tidak peduli, dan malah mengajak sekertarisnya berbicara.

"Kuroro! Kau jahat sekali...!" kali ini si pemilik suara mendekatinya dan langsung merangkul lehernya tanpa memandang sopan santun, mengingat yang ada di ruangan ini ialah direktur-direktur yang usianya sudah melebihi setengah baya.

"Hentikan," Kuroro berujar dingin, seraya menepis tangan itu. "Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang sibuk, Shalnark?"

Lelaki yang memiliki wajah imut itu sedikit merajuk. "Kau tega sekali!" ucapnya kesal. "Hey! Kenapa selama ini kau begitu sulit dihubungi?"

"Itu urusanku,"

Shalnark tetap tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. "Malam ini kau ada acara? Bagaimana jika kita keluar? Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan pemilik casino terbesar di kota ini!"

"Aku tidak tertarik..."

Shalnark memasang tampang cemberutnya, berharap hal itu bisa meluluhkan hati pewaris keluarga Lucifer ini. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Lagipula jika aku berjalan denganmu semua gadis pasti tidak akan mempeduilikanku..." lelaki bersurai coklat pasir itu berujar pasrah, seraya kembali fokus pada notebook yang ada di depannya.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, Fujiwara-san?"

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Bisakah suasana di ruangan ini hening cukup dalam sepuluh menit saja? Ia ingin menyelesaikan dokumen ini segera, menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk menyerahkannya ke pusat, dan ia bisa kembali ke kantornya sendiri, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa. Namun ia hanya diam, dan berusaha fokus.

"Begitulah..."

"Memangnya sebegitu susahnya yah? Memiliki istri yang sedang hamil?"

Kuroro tetap melajutkan pekerjaannya. Namun mendengar kata 'hamil' itu membuat telinganya menjadi lebih waspada.

"Tentu saja! Setiap malam istriku selalu saja bangun, dan meminta yang macam-macam! Kadang dia minta dibawakan makanan, kadang minta dipijit, dan terkadang dia mengalami sakit yang teramat sangat..."

Kuroro mulai tidak fokus dengan dokumennya. Apakah Kurapika juga mengalam hal yang serupa? Tadi malam... gadis itu bangun untuk mengambil makanan, tengah malam.

Mungkin ia bisa memastikannya malam ini.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kurapika kembali terbangun, begitu merasakan perutnya seolah diremas-remas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu, sehingga membuatnya tidak meringkuk seperti udang lagi pada hari-hari pertama ketika ia mengalaminya.

Gadis itu terbangun, dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang tergeletak tak jauh di sana. Gadis itu mengelus-elus perutnya merasa menyesal. Biasanya jika ia mengalami hal ini, ia akan meminum air satu gelas, dan menyapukan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit dengan minyak aromatherapy. Setelah itu ia pun kembali tidur. Sejak kepindahannya ke tempat ini kemarin, ia tidak mengingat hal penting itu. yang memenuhi pikirannya ialah bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya di rumah lelaki yang telah memutar roda kehidupannya sebesar 180 derajat ini.

Gadis itu lalu meraih segelas air putih yang tergeletak di dekat lampu tidurnya, yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum ia tidur dan meminumnya hingga habis. Dengan memaksakan diri, ia pun turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan bantuan dinding kamarnya, mengupayakan agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Mungkin Kuroro mempunyai minyak aromatherapy pada lemari obatnya.

Perjuangannya menuruni puluhan anak tangga keramik yang ada di rumah itu tidak sia-sia, begitu Kurapika menemukan botol kecil, beraroma green tea yang ada di lemari. Senyuman puas namun terkesan lemah—akibat sakit perut yang menyiksa ini—mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tertangkap basah untuk yang kedua kalinya?" suara bariton itu mengejutkan Kurapika. Gadis itu hampir saja menjatuhkan botol kecil yang dipegangnya, saking kagetnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesal, menatap Kuroro yang kini mengenakan mantel tidur yang berbeda dari kemarin. Lelaki itu nampak tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Terserah aku!" Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya sombong, dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan pria itu sendirian, dengan langkah se'normal' mungkin.

Namun begitu lelaki itu memegang sikunya, mencegahnya pergi, Kurapika hampir merasa gila atas kesengsaraan yang dialami perutnya yang malang. Gadis itu menatap Kuroro penuh ancaman, tanpa ia sadari menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat pada pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku," ia berkata penuh kewaspadaan.

"Kau pucat. Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroro tetap pada posisinya, dan malah semakin menarik gadis itu agar dekat dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Biarkan aku ke kamarku..." Kurapika mengernyit begitu merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan hal itu dilihat oleh Kuroro.

"Kau sakit perut," lelaki itu menyimpulkan. Dilihatnya keringat dingin menetes pada dahi gadis di sampingnya, serta botol minyak aromatherapy di genggamannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" merasa tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Kuroro, Kurapika hanya diam, memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. "Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku dan beristirahat—kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" refleks gadis itu memekik kaget, begitu merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, saat Kuroro langsung saja menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

"Diamlah! Kau bisa saja membangunkan seluruh pelayan,"

"Ngghhh..." Kurapika tak melawan dan meronta lagi. Bukan karena menyerah, melainkan karena sakit perutnya semakin menjadi. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya erat, menahan sakit.

Kuroro pun mendudukkannya di atas sofa dengan lembut, dan ia sendiri malah bertekuk lutut di atas lantai, mendongkak, menatap Kurapika dengan lembut. Yang ditatap hanya memandang tidak nyaman, ke arah sepasang mata obsidian tak berdasar itu.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara padanya?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan itu sungguh mengagetkan Kurapika. Lama ia terdiam, hingga ia mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud oleh pria di depannya ini. Seketika wajahnya langsung merah merona. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, hingga Kuroro bisa mendengarnya.

Apa yang kau ragukan Kurapika? Lelaki di depanmu ini ialah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungmu. Apa salahnya, seorang ayah yang ingin berbicara pada anaknya? Kurapika sering melihat hal ini. Di taman, di tv, dan tempat-tempat lain, begitu sepasang suami istri memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Tidakkah dirinya juga seperti itu saat ini?

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap mata hitam itu. "T—terserah kau saja..." akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan Kuroro.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan pria itu. Lelaki itu menyentuh tepi t-shirt putih Kurapika, dan mengangkatnya ke atas, memperlihatkan perut yang sudah agak buncit yang selama ini bersembunyi. Sang empunya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, menahan malu. Apalagi saat desahan nafas Kuroro yang hangat dan teratur menabrak permukaan kulitnya, serasa membuatnya akan meledak.

Salah satu tangan lelaki itu lalu terangkat, mengelusnya dengan lembut, seolah hal itu bisa meredakan sakit perut gadis di depannya ini. Dan nyatanya itu berhasil. Sakit perut yang menyiksa itu telah menguap entah kemana.

Ya tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu merasa seberdebar-debar ini. Jantungnya solah akan copot dari tempatnya.

"Kau jangan menyusahkan ibumu di sana..." Kuroro berbisik lembut di perut Kurapika, dengan telapak tangan yang masih menempel di sana. Selanjutnya pria itu menempelkan telinganya, seolah menunggu respon dari si bayi—yang sebenarnya belum betul menjadi bayi.

Kurapika merasakan kehangatan mengaliri dadanya. Kuroro yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya geli. Saat ini lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ayah. Ayah yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia nampak begitu senang.

"K—Kuroro..." sebenarnya Kurapika tak ingin merusak momen bahagia pria itu, namun ia harus menghentikannya sekarang. Saat ini posisi mereka benar-benar intim! Lelaki itu bertekuk lutut di bawahnya, setengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan telinga yang menempel pada perutnya yang telanjang. Setiap sentuhan, serta hembusan nafas pria itu membuat Kurapika seolah tersengat arus listrik kecil, membuatnya tegang dan mematung. Kurapika tak bisa menahan ini semua. Bisa-bisa kepalanya meledak, saking tegangnya. "Kuroro..." ia kembali memanggil pria itu.

"Dia berbicara padaku..." Kuroro yang seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Kurapika berkata dengan senang. Ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Kurapika, kembali menurunkan t-shirt gadis itu, dan berdiri. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. "Dia berbicara padaku..." kini lelaki itu terlihat seperti radio yang rusak, yang terus saja mengulang apa yang telah dikatakannya.

Mata Kurapika membelalak mendengar hal itu. Gadis itu pun ikut berdiri, menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan keantusiasan. "Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Dia berbicara padaku..." yah, benar-benar seperti radio rusak. "Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang dikatakannya, tapi aku merasa dia merespon perkataanku..." sambungnya dengan menerawang dan penuh kebanggaan. "Mungkin dia bilang kalau dia beruntung mempunyai ayah yang tampan sepertiku..." ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau ini!" Kurapika berucap kesal. Padahal tadi ia sudah sangat serius, penasaran apa yang dikatakan si calon bayi kepada ayahnya. Sebenarnya Kurapika merasa, bahwa si bayi ini berkata, bahwa ia akan mengusahakan untuk tidak mengganggu ibunya, seperti yang diperintahkan Kuroro. Gadis itu tidak begitu paham, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya. Insting seorang ibu, mungkin?

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perutmu? Sudah baikan?" Kuroro bertanya kembali dengan wajah datarnya yang semula. Sirat berseri-seri—yang nyaris tidak terlihat—itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Yang ditanya mencoba mengelus perutnya yang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Wow! Mantra apa yang diberikan Kuroro padanya? Apakah semua ayah memang begitu? Biasanya Kurapika harus mengalami penderitaan selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya ia bisa kembali terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya. Namun kali ini, lelaki itu tak cukup lima menit 'berinteraksi' dengan perutnya, sakit itu hilang tanpa sisa.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik itu. "Ya, sebaiknya aku segera tidur..." tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Kurapika pun membalikkan badannya, hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kurapika,"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan tanya, menunggu pria itu sampai menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Apa kau... Setiap malam selalu seperti ini?"

Alis Kurapika mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Bangun tengah malam, maksudku. Kemarin kau bangun karena kelaparan bukan? Dan sekarang karena sakit perut,"

"Ah..." akhirnya yang ditanya pun mengerti. "Ya," ia berucap jujur, "tapi aku bisa mengatasinya..." setelah mengatakan itu Kurapika kembali menoleh. "Selamat malam," dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroro yang masih berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu kalut dalam pikirannya. Gadis yang tengah mengandung bayinya itu selalu saja mengalami gangguan tidur. Kurapika memang bilang kalau dirinya bisa mengatasi semua itu, tapi... bagaimana jika sakit perut yang akan ia alami nanti puluhan kali lebih sakit dari yang dialaminya tadi? Masih bisakah gadis itu menuruni tangga. Dan bagaimana jika janinnya sudah mencapai enam bulan, ketika perutnya sudah sangat membesar? Sanggupkah tubuh kurus itu melakukan aktivitasnya yang biasa?

Kuroro pernah membaca sebuah buku—entah apa alasan ia membaca buku seperti itu—yang mengatakan bahwa ibu hamil itu membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih. Jangankan beraktivitas, berjongkok saja sudah tidak bisa. Tidak semua makanan bisa masuk ke perutnya, dan selalu saja merasa lapar. Kadang mereka ingin memakan sesuatu yang begitu mendadak dan harus terpenuhi.

Dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan artikel tersebut—dulu. toh, dia belum mempunyai rencana untuk menikah.

Namun sekarang ia memikirkannya kembali. Memang, mereka tidak terikat tali merah yang lebih sederhananya kita sebut dengan pernikahan. Tetapi Kurapika membutuhkan perhatian sama seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya. Gadis itu tak pernah mengatakannya langsung, dan selalu memendam apa yang diinginkannya.

Mungkin Kuroro harus mempertimbangkannya lagi, agar bisa menjaga Kurapika. Berada di sisi gadis itu kerap kali ia membutuhkannya, seperti tadi.

Tidur dalam kamar yang sama dengan gadis itu, misalnya?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Hahahahahahahaa! Akhirnya selesai juga! XD

Wah, Natsu telat sehari! DX Padahal janjinya update satu kali seminggu! Yaaa... Menentukan deadline sama saja menyiapkan tiang gantungan untuk diri sendiri...Tapiii... Untungnya fic ini bisa diupdate dengan selamat (?)! sebenarnya rencananya mau update kemarin, tapi karena ada masalah, yaaa... Gak sempat deh! *malah curcol*

Ohya! Natsu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Machi fc, atas ke-OOC-an Machi di atas! DX Yaaa... Karakter kakaknya Kuroro nii yang Natsu rencanakan emang kayak gitu, dan Natsu dengan bodohnya malah milih Machi yang sedingin es itu! DX Yaaahh... Apa mau dikata, udah terlanjur! XD Sekali lagi gomenasaaaaiii...!

Yooosshh! Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah bersedia nge-review chapter kemarin! Natsu jadi terharuuu... TT,TT

Ini balasannyaaa :

**. Arillia Ryodan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Aril-saaaaaaaaaaaannnnn! XD  
Hahahahahahaha! Begitulah... ^^  
Hu-um! Kuroro nii emang unyuuuuu banget! X3  
Hahahahaha! Sip!

**. October Lynx :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Kaoru-saaaaaaaaaannnnnn! XD  
Hehehehehehehe! Soalnya Natsu udah janji update seminggu sekali ^^V  
Makasiiiiihh! X'D *nangis terharu* Oke deh! Natsu bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi! *semangat 45*

**. NIKKY RIMONOV :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Nikky-saaaaaaaaaaaannnn! XD  
Oke! XD Natsu bakal berusaha!  
Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal yaaa!

**. Moku-Chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Moku-saaaaaaaaaaannnnn! XD  
Ehehehehehehe! Liat aja chapter-chapter berikutnya... X3 *dilempar*

**. imappyon :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Ima-saaaaaaaaannnnn! XD  
Hehehehehe! Makasih! X3  
Kondisi medis yang agak aneh!? Apa maksudnyaaa? Terlalu anehkah? Terlalu gaje kah? Terlalu lebay kah? *ditabok* Hahahahahahaha! Natsu bakal berusaha untuk memperbaiki letak kesalahan Natsuuu! Makasih udah diingetin! X3  
Yup! Natsu juga suka scene itu! *dor!*  
Hehehehehehee... Gimana kehidupan mereka? X3  
Hahahahahaha! Pecinta Killua yah? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan! X3  
Makasih atas semangatnya!

.

Yosssshhh! Segitu aja dulu! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo minnaaaaa! Ini fic terakhir yang Natsu publish sebelum vacum beberapa minggu, buat lebih fokus ke ujian! Gomen kalo pendek nan gaje! Soalnya Natsu juga ngerjainnya secara buru-buru! XD

Tanpa basa-basi, selamat membacaaaaa!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : To Be With You**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, & Family—maybe?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, semi-M sometimes, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, yang terjadi di Spider Island, Kurapika harus 'tertimpa' bencana besar yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang pria yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter :**

"Tidak!" Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan menantang. Jika diperhatikan, terlihat sedikit semburat kemerahan pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Kurapika, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja,"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala! Sebenarnya ia memang tak bermaksud macam-macam kepada gadis 17 tahun ini. Ia hanya ingin menjaga gadis itu. Merawatnya dengan dasar pertanggung jawaban. Tapi kenapa ia malah keras kepala begini?

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?" ia mencoba untuk lebih bersabar. Setidaknya dirinya 9 tahun lebih tua, sehingga ia bisa bersikap jauh lebih bijaksana dibanding Kurapika. Jika gadis lain yang ditawarkan seperti itu, pasti tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung menerimanya.

Bayangkan saja, seorang lelaki tampan, kaya, berkarisma, dan sempurna seperti Kuroro Lucifer bisa sekamar dengannya. Merawatnya, menjaganya, dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Perempuan mana yang tidak tergiur dengan tawaran itu? Bahkan mereka mungkin akan membiarkan Kuroro melakukan sesuka hatinya kepada tubuh mereka.

Tapi entah sudah sekian kalinya dikatakan, Kurapika Kuruta bukanlah gadis biasa.

Kurapika nampak berpikir. Ia ingin menjawab 'aku akan baik-baik saja' entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini, namun ia yakin, Kuroro pasti mempunya 1001 alasan untuk membantahnya. Ia harus bisa lebih cermat dalam memilih kata-kata. Pria yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan batasan meja besar ini begitu pandai bernegosiasi. Setidaknya itulah alasan, kenapa perusahaan Lucifer yang dibawahi olehnya dapat berkembang pesat. Ia lelaki yang tenang, namun begitu menyerang, akan langsung ke bagian vital.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa, aku akan langsung menghubungimu," Kurapika akhirnya menemukan tawaran yang tepat. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat lelaki tampan ini bungkam untuk beberapa hari.

Kuroro menatap mata biru Kurapika, berusaha mencari kesungguhan di sana. Dan ia tidak menemukannya. Ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah alasan semata. Tapi, apa mau dikata?

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu," akhirnya ia menyerah. Setidaknya Kurapika bisa memegang kata-katanya.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Ohya, seusai makan aku ingin kau langsung masuk ke kamarmu,"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kurapika menghentikan sarapannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pelayan bilang bahwa kemarin kau yang mencuci piring. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya lagi, Kurapika,"

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Bisakah lelaki ini berhenti bertindak seperti 'Tuhan' yang mengatur segala hidupnya? Ia pun mendongkak, menatap Kuroro dengan tajam dan penuh peringatan. "Bukannya kita punya kesepakatan?" ucapnya tegas.

"Tidak untuk yang satu ini, Nona. Itu berbahaya untukmu. Dan aku sebagai Tuan Rumah melarangmu melakukannya," Kuroro membalas tak kalah tegasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membersihkan kolam renang," Kurapika berujar cuek, seraya kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Kuroro menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya pagi ini akan penuh dengan perdebatan.

.

.

"Akhirnya Si Keras Kepala itu pergi..." Kurapika memandang ke luar jendela, menatap mobil mercedes hitam Kuroro yang baru saja keluar dari pekarangan yang luas itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kenapa ia bisa kalah berdebat dengan Kuroro tadi? Padahal ia sudah susah payah menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas 'serangan' Kuroro, namun lelaki itu bisa kembali membalasnya dengan tenang.

Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Guru privatnya akan datang jam 9 nanti, dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa satu jam kemudian.

Ia ingin melakukan pekerjaan rumah, tapi kuroro melarangnya. '_Jika aku tahu bahwa kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi, aku tak akan sungkan mengurungmu seharian di kamar,'_

"Dasar lelaki tua! Bertindak seolah dialah orang tuaku! Padahal dia 'kan sudah berjanji mengizinkanku bekerja di rumahnya. Rupanya dia lelaki pengingkar yang hanya bermulut manis saja. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu..." sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Kurapika pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan pribadi Kuroro untuk mengusir kebosanannya dengan membaca.

.

.

"Waaaahhh... Besar sekali rumahnyaaa..." seorang gadis berseragam sekolah, dengan rambut pink sepinggang melangkah masuk, menatap setiap sudut rumah besar itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kau tidak perlu senorak itu Neon. Bukannya rumahmu lebih besar?" Kurapika berucap dengan malas. "Cepat masuk. Nanti ada yang lihat,"

Sambil cesngesan, Neon pun melangkah melangkah masuk, dan langsung duduk di sofa yang empuk itu. Kurapika menyusulnya dengan duduk di salah satu kursi sofa yang lainnya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Aku baru saja dari café bersama Eliza. Ohya! mana guru privatmu? Mana Tuan Lucifer!?" terlihat binar di mata biru besar itu begitu mengatakan 'Lucifer'.

"Dia baru saja pulang sejam yang lalu. Dan soal lelaki itu... Dia 'kan kerja,"

"Aku tak menyangka hidupmu akan berubah sederastis ini Kurapika! Kau tahu? Kau sangat beruntung!" Neon kembali berujar dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Mungkin Tuan Lucifer memiliki perasaan yang spesial padamu, sehingga ia bisa bersikap sebaik ini!"

Seketika wajah Kurapika langsung dipenuhi oleh semburat kemerahan. Ia langsung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tajam. "Kau bilang apa? Yang benar saja!" ucapnya setengah membentak.

"Kau tidak tahu? Awalnya kupikir Tuan Lucifer itu lelaki arogan angkuh, yang hanya memanfaatkan harta keluarganya. Tapi begitu kuselidiki, ternyata karena dirinyalah, perusahaan ini bisa naik daun begitu cepat. Kau tahu tidak? Dulu Perusahaan lucifer pernah bangkrut, dan hampir saja gulung tikar!"

Kurapika menerawang. Ia sudah tahu tentang masalah itu, namun ia hanya bisa diam. Ia juga tahu, bahwa berkat kecekatan Kuroro lah, perusahaan ayahnya bisa naik ke tingkat yang setinggi-tingginya. Kehadiran Kuroro ialah sebagai penyemangat Tuan lucifer, ayah pria itu sehingga ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Pria dua anak itu menjadi mempunyai motivasi untuk tetap berjuang mencari nafkah, demi menghidupi kedua anaknya yang ditinggal oleh ibu mereka sendiri.

Begitu usia Kuroro sudah mencapai belasan tahun, ia pun turun ke dunia bisnis. Bersekolah sambil belajar tentang perusahaan, sekaligus menjaga kakak perempuannya. Hal yang sulit jika dilakukan secara bersamaan, namun kuroro versi remaja bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Hmmm..." Kurapika hanya berguman tidak jelas. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menyelidiki soal dia?"

"hehehehee... Hanya untuk memastikan sahabatku ini ada di tangan yang tepat!"

Kurapika mendelik sebal. Bisakah mereka berhenti membicarakan lelaki yang menyebakan itu?

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti menjadi perempuan yang paling bahagia di duniaaaa...!"

"Untuk gadis yang baru ditolak cintanya, kau terlalu bersemangat!" Kurapika mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekaligus menyinggung—bukan memuji—keoptimsmean Neon yang luar biasa.

Neon pun memasang wajah cemberut—tidak tersirat kesedihan ataupun kekecewaan sama sekali di sana. "Kau tidak usah mengungkit masalah itu! Lagipulaaa aku cukup cantik, untuk mendapatkan lelaki mana pun yang kuinginkan!"

"Wah, pantas saja gadis cantik sepertimu ditolak oleh si Zaoldyeck itu. Andai saja saat itu aku membawa cermin, agar kau bisa melihat wajahmu," Kurapika mengejek dengan kejamnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk menghina, namun ia memang tahu sifat dasar Neon. Gadis itu begitu optimis, dan Kurapika tahu, bahwa penolakan itu hanya Neon anggap seolah ia kalah dalam sebuah pelelangan, oleh seorang sesoalita yang memperebutkan gaun mahal berlapis berlian hasil rancangan designer ternama di dunia.

"Kau ini jahat sekali Kurapika!" Neon merajuk dengan menyebalkannya. "Aku heran, kenapa Tuan Lucifer bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis bermulut pedas sepertimu!"

Kepala Kurapika mendidih seketika. "AKU BILANG DI ANTARA KAMI TIDAK ADA PERASAAN APA-APA!"

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Kuroro menatap dokumen yang ada di depannya dengan serius. Satu tangannya menggantung pada dagunya, dan satunya lagi memegang lembaran-lembaran itu dengan tenang. Suasana ruang kerjanya nampak hening, karena memang tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sana.

Hari ini ia tidak mempunyai banyak pertemuan, dan pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin ia bisa pulang dua atau tiga jam lebih cepat nantinya.

Lelaki itu pun mengambil penanya, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada dokumen tersebut.

Drrtt, drrttt...

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, menghentikan pekerjaan pria itu. Ia pun dengan setengah hati meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja, menduga-duga siapa yang menelpon sore-sore begini. Biasanya jika ada telpon dari luar, harus melalui sekertarisnya dulu. Mungkinkah ini ulah machi lagi?

Alisnya sedikit mengernyit, begitu nama Kurapika tertera di sana. Jarang sekali gadis itu menelponnya. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi? Atau Kurapika sedang mengerjainya lagi? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"_Emmm.._." Kuroro bisa mendengar keraguan di sebelah sana. "_Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar dari rumah?"_

Alis Kuroro mengernyit tidak senang. Kurapika memang sudah berjanji untuk meminta izin jika hendak melakukan sesuatu yang di luar perjanjian. Dan keluar—entah untuk alasan apa itu tidak termasuk dalam perjanjian mereka.

"Kau mau apa? Jika ada keperluan kau tinggal menyuruh pelayan untuk membelikannya,"

"_Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Sungguh, aku akan kembali sebelum gelap!_" seandainya Kuroro melihat Kurapika saat ini, gadis itu pasti tengah meremas sesuatu, untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kau mau apa?" Kuroro mengulang perkataannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana. "_Aku mau ke... ah! Aku mau ke perpustakaan!_"

"Bukannya ada perpustakaan di sana? Apa semua bukuku sudah habis kau baca?"

"_Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku... Neon datang kemari, dan setelah ke perpustakaan kami akan singgah ke toko buku. Yah, ke toko buku! Neon ingin memilih buku untuk ujian nanti, dan aku mau membantunya..._" benar-benar gadis polos yang tak terbiasa berbohong. Dan Kuroro mengetahui itu.

"Hmm..." Kuroro bergumam tidak yakin. Tepatnya ia sengaja membuat dirinya terdengar tidak yakin, padahal sebenarnya dirinya yakin 100% bahwa Kurapika sedang berbohong. "Jaminannya?"

Gadis itu menggeram kesal. Ia berharap pembicaraan ini cepat selesai, dan tidak berujung pada perdebatan yang tak berarti. "_Jika aku terlambat pulang, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!_" ucap Kurapika dengan gagah berani.

Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Benarkah...?" ia berucap dengan nada menantang.

"_Tentu! Aku tak pernah menarik kata-kataku! Sampai jumpa!_" setelah itu Kurapika pun langsung menutup telponnya.

Kuroro masih tersenyum tipis, mempertahankan citranya sebagai lelaki yang dingin, menatap monitor ponselnya. Gadis yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan untuk digoda tentunya.

.

"Cih! Menyebalkan sekali!" Kurapika menatap ponselnya dengan penuh kesal. "Dipikirnya aku ini putrinya? Bisa dia atur sesuka hatinya!?"

"Bagaimana?" Neon bertanya, menghentikan sumpah serapah yang sedari tadi sahabatnya itu ucapkan dengan tidak jelas.

"Ya, dia mengizinkannya! Dasar tukang mengatur!"

"Maafkan aku..." terdengar penyesalan daru suara Neon. "Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu, karena berbahaya bagimu. Tapi... Kaulah satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku..."

Kurapika segera menepuk bahu Neon, sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu! Kita hanya ke makam ibumu saja, itu tak akan lama... Lagipula aku 'kan sudah berjanji, untuk menemanimu ke sana seraya merayakan ulang tahun beliau..."

Neon pun membalas senyumnya dengan hangat. Matanya terlihat berkaca. "Ya! Terima kasih Kurapika! Soalnya aku takut sekali datang ke makam sendirian! Lagipula Papa sedang sibuk!"

Sepasang sahabat itu pun bergegas keluar dari rumah yang megah itu.

.

.

Ternyata tidak semua kegiatan berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Supir Neon tidak seahli Kuroro, dalam menembus macet. Mungkin hampir tiga jam mereka dalam perjalanan, pulang. Padahal saat berangkat tadi hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.

Kurapika menatap pintu rumah Kuroro dengan tatapan horror. Membayangkan Kuroro ada di ruang tamu, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang super dingin membuatnya merinding. Kuroro biasanya pulang dari jam 9 hingga 11 malam, dan saat ini arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Hal itulah yang membuat Kurapika sedikit lega. Tapi bagaimana jika pelayan di rumah itu mengadu pada majikan mereka? Ya tuhan! Kurapika tak terbiasa memohon. Ia tidak mungkin memohon kepada para pelayan itu untuk tutup mulut. Semoga saja mereka kasihan melihat gadis pirang yang satu ini.

Dengan pelan ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang besar itu, melihat ruang tamu kuroro nampak sepi di sana. Kurapika menghela nafas lega.

Ia pun masuk ke rumah itu dengan waspada.

"Baru pulang, Nona Kutu Buku?"

Suara itu sukses membuat Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Seandainya ia punya penyakit jantung, pasti saat ini ia sudah terjatuh di lantai, kejang-kejang sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Dengan kikuk ia menoleh, mendapati pria terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya malam ini tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, melipat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

"Apa di toko buku tadi terjadi gempa, yang membuatmu terlambat pulang?" suara Kuroro tetap terdengar tenang.

Kurapika berusaha menegakkan badannya, berupaya menjaga harga dirinya. "Tadi di jalanan macet!" ia berucap jujur.

Tatapan hitam itu lalu teruju pada tangan Kurapika yang terlihat lecet dan agak kotor. Saat ini gadis itu tengah mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, dan celana jeans. Wajah gadis itu pun terlihat agak kotor. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa penampilanmu seperti dari berkebun saja?"

Kurapika mengulum bibir. Tadi ia membantu Neon membersihkan makam ibunya, dan Neon duluan yang menggodanya, mengoleskan tanah basah pada lengannya. Kurapika yang tak mau kalah pun membalasnya, dan 'peperangan' pun tak terhindarkan. "Ituuu... Akuu..." mata biru itu bergerak-gerak, berusaha mencari alasanya yang tepat. Keringat dingin keluar melalui pelipisnya.

Kuroro melihat kegugupan dari raut wajah Kurapika. Ia teringat akan pesar Machi bahwa gadis itu tidak boleh terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Dan gugup, terhitung dalam beban pikiran itu. Ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Intinya kau pulang dengan selamat..." ia pun menyerah. Setidaknya Kuroro yakin bahwa Kurapika tidak mungkin macam-macam. Mungkin gadis itu tak bisa mengatakan kemana ia pergi, karena ia memiliki alasannya. Itu adalah privasinya.

Mata Kurapika berbinar cerah. "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi!" setelah mengatakan itu, ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, tak tahan dengan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh si bungsu Lucifer tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." ucapan Kuroro kembali menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Ia menoleh, menunggu hingga Kuroro melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukankah kau gadis yang tak pernah mengingkari kata-katamu?" seringai mematikan terlihat di wajah tampan itu.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Licik! Benar-benar pria yang licik! Kurapika menggeram dalam hati. Saat awal ia pindah ke rumah Kuroro, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, mereka sudah mengadakan dua perjanjian. Yang pertama, Kurapika dibolehkan bekerja, dan yang kedua Kuroro tidak boleh membelikan sesuatu untuknya, tanpa persetujuannya.

Janji pertama sudah dibatalkan, akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Gadis itu pernah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Kuroro jika ia terlambat pulang empat hari yang lalu, dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia terlambat, akibat jalanan macet sialan itu. Mau tak mau ia harus mengabulkan permintaan pria itu, dan Kuroro memilih untuk menghapus perjanjian mereka yang pertama, untuk membiarkan Kurapika bekerja di rumahnya.

Dan untuk mengabaikan perjanjian kedua, pria itu menggunakan siasat yang benar-benar jitu.

Saat ini ia, dan kakak perempuan Kuroro, Machi Lucifer tengah berbelanja di sebuah mall terbesar yang ada di kota ini. Awalnya Kurapika setuju saja untuk menemani Machi berbelanja, karena ia memang tak mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Namun tanpa ia duga, ternyata wanita berkarisma itu pun ikut berbelanja untuk Kurapika. Membelikannya pakaian sesuai ukurannya, tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Saat Kurapika menolak, Machi malah mengeluarkan tatapan penuh permohonannya, membuat Kurapika tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan wanita itu.

"Apa kau menolak hadiah dariku, Kurapika?"

Gadis itu tidak berdaya, bahkan saat Machi membawanya ke butik langganannya, membelikannya beberapa helai gaun yang harganya membuat Kurapika ngeri.

Kakak beradik itu bersekongkol. Kurapika gadis yang cukup pintar untuk menyadari itu semua. Saat Kuroro dengan tidak terduganya mengatakan bahwa Machi akan datang. Biasanya wanita itu akan datang tanpa disangka-sangka, dan saat Kuroro dengan sukarela mengizinkan mereka keluar. Dua bukti itu saja bisa membuktikan bahwa kedua manusia berdarah Lucifer itu sudah menyusun rencana ini.

Mungkin Kuroro lah yang menyuruh Machi, dengan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu harus melakukan sesuatu untuk permintaan maafnya atas apa yang terjadi dulu, saat wanita itu mempermainkannya. Dan Machi dengan sukarela setuju, karena ia memang sudah menganggap Kurapika sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Ini yang disebut dengan menerobos dinding tanpa menghancurkan dinding itu. Kuroro mengingkari janjinya, tanpa terlihat mengingkari janjinya.

"Benar-benar saudara yang kompak," ia memuji, dengan nada mengejek saat Machi sedang memilih sepatu, yang Kurapika harap untuk wanita itu sendiri.

"Kurapika? kau suka yang mana?" Machi berteriak dari kejauhan. "Ayo ke sini!"

Kurapika mendengus tak kentara. Dengan lesu ia pun berjalan mendekati Machi.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke rumah, pukul enam sore. Mereka sempat singgah di sebuah supermarket, seraya membeli beberapa kotak susu khusus ibu hamil untuk Kurapika, juga buah-buahan. Kurapika jadi heran, sebenarnya berapa jumlah nominal pada kartu kredit si sulung Lucifer itu? Seenaknya saja membeli apa yang disukainya, tanpa peduli harga barang tersebut. Bahkan, Neon Nostrad, sahabatnya yang kaya raya itu masih menimbang-nimbang juga saat berbelanja. Pilih satu dari dua. Bukan pilih dua-duanya seperti yang dilakukan Machi.

"Kakak, apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Kurapika bertanya dengan putus asa, melirik tas-tas belanja yang diletakkan begitu saja di jok belakang.

"Banyak?" Machi tertawa kecil seraya tetap fokus mengemudi. "Itu masih kurang, Kurapika..."

Perkataan membuat Kurapika terlonjak kaget, hampir saja kepalanya terbentur. Jika semua belanjaan Machi untuknya hari ini dihitung-hitung, mungkin itu akan senilai dengan gajinya selama lima tahun saat kerja sambilan dulu. "Terima kasih banyak. Tapi kumohon, jangan memberikan apa pun lagi untukku..."

Wanita itu melirik tajam pada Kurapika. tatapannya mirip sekali dengan tatapan adiknya. "Kau menolak hadiah pemberianku, Kurapika?"

Yang ditanya haya menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu menunduk putus asa. "Bukan begitu... Aku sangat senang kakak berbuat baik padaku. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan atau pun berhutang budi pada kakak. Kakak sudah terlalu baik padaku..."

"Kurapika..." kini suara Machi terdengar lembut, membuat Kurapika mendongkak menatapnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu kukatakan saat 'wanita itu' mengandung Kuroro? Aku selalu mengatakan 'jika adik bayi lahir nanti, aku akan mempunyai teman bermain. Kami akan bermain boneka, pesta teh, dan saling mendandani!'" wanita itu terlihat menerawang. "Dan saat Kuroro lahir, aku sangat senang. Aku menjaganya sepenuh hati. Tapi aku baru tahu, saat Kuroro sudah mahir berbicara, bahwa ternyata perempuan dan laki-laki itu berbeda. Selera kami berbeda, permainan kesukaan kami berbeda, begitu pula dengan hobi kami. Tapi kami tetap bermain bersama, meski sering bertengkar,"

Kurapika ikut tersenyum, melihat wanita di sampingnya ini tersenyum menerawang. "Dan saat aku mengenalmu, aku baru menyadari, bahwa selama ini aku begitu mendambakan seorang adik perempuan. Kau tahu betapa menyenangkannya berjalan bersama denganmu? Ini berbeda saat aku berjalan bersama teman-temanku!"

"Kakak..."

"Karena itulah, aku sama sekali tidak merasa dirugikan! Aku malah sangat senang! Kau itu anak tunggal 'kan? Kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama..."

Kurapika pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil, merasa terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Machi barusan. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan dari mata tajam itu. "Ya, aku sangat senang bisa mengenal kakak," ucapnya tulus.

"Baguslah!" Machi pun kembali fokus ke jalan raya. Ia lalu menghentikan mobilnya, begitu lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Wanita itu kembali menoleh pada gadis pirang di sampingnya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada perut Kurapika yang sudah agak membesar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ada acara dua hari ke depan 'kan? Mungkin kita bisa pergi lagi membelikanmu beberapa baju untuk ibu hamil..."

Kurapika hanya menghela nafas, menerima itu semua tanpa bersuara. Lagipula, ia memang membutuhkannya.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

Suasana ruang tengah rumah Kuroro telihat hening, meski saat ini telihat dua orang yang tengah membaca di sana. Seorang pria yang tengah membaca koran, dan satunya lagi seorang gadis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal, dengan sampul bertuliskan 'Navigation'. Dua cangkir teh earl grey dan sepiring kukis tersaji di atas meja.

Buku itu menarik perhatian Kuroro. Pria itu menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik untuk menjadi seorang Navigator?" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Kurapika menurunkan bukunya sebatas leher, menatap Kuroro dengan datar. "Bukannya ini buku milikmu? Harusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri..."

Kuroro tersenyum senang, Kurapika mau menanggapi perkataannya. Korannya ia letakkan di sampingnya, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya, dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada kedua bahanya. "Hmmm... Jadi semua buku diperpustakaan itu sudah selesai kau baca semua? Aku saja membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk membaca satu buku,"

Kurapika menghela nafas kesal. "Kau dan aku berbeda. Aku mempunyai waktu luang yang banyak untuk membaca buku," ia berucap dengan nada menyinggung.

Lelaki di depannya mengulum senyum. "Benar juga," ucapnya pura-pura tidak menyadari hal itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia cukup kagum, atas kemampuan membaca Kurapika yang di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Saat dirinya seusia Kurapika dulu, ia hanya bisa menghabiskan tiga buku sehari. Meski itu sebagian dikarenakan atas kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Ck!" Kurapika kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Buku terakhirnya di rumah ini, karena tidak akan ada buku lagi untuk dibacanya.

Kuroro lalu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di dekatnya, dan memainkan jemarinya pada monitor ponsel touch screen-nya, mengetik pesan singkat dan meletakkannya kembali. Ia pun menyesap earl grey-nya, dan keheningan kembali berkuasa di ruangan itu.

.

**~TO BE WITH YOU~**

.

"Laki-laki!?" dengan kompak kedua insan itu berkata, menatap dokter muda yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

Dr. Miharu tak kuasa menahan senyum meilhat tingkah kedua anak muda itu. "Ya, bayi yang dikandung Kurapika itu laki-laki... Ini fotonya..." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan amplop pada mereka beruda. "Selamat!"

Memberikan kesempatan bagi Kurapika, Kuroro membiarkan gadis itu yang mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Dua pasang mata itu tertuju pada satu objek. Sebuah foto rontgen kontras, berbentuk sebuah janin terbalik yang kini tengah membunguk seperti udang.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut sekaligus haru. Matanya tak bosan-bosannya menatap janin yang ada di foto itu, hasil tes USG-nya. Tanpa seinginnya matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Di sisi lain, Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis ikut menatap foto itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasakan kebanggaan yang begitu besar. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Gadis yang berada sangat dekat dengannya ini sebentar lagi akan melahirkan generasi Lucifer berikutnya.

Sebenarnya Kuroro memang mengharapkan calon anaknya ini laki-laki, agar bisa dibimbing untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya kelak. Namun bukan berarti ia juga tak menginginkan anak perempuan. Pikirannya mulai berkelebat ke masa depan. Bagaimana wujud putranya saat lahir nanti? Mirip dirinya atau mirip Kurapika? Rambutnya pirang atau hitam? Matanya biru atau hitam? Bagaimana paras wajahnya? Bagaimana kepribadiannya saat besar nanti? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum saatnya terjawab itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Senyuman masih setia terukir di wajah tampan pria itu, menimbulkan sedikit semburat kemerahan di wajah dokter kandungan yang ada di depan mereka. Apalagi melihat betapa dekatnya pasangan yang terlibat dalam 'kecelakaan' itu. Ya, Kurapika menunduk, menatap foto rontgen itu dan Kuroro yang ada di sampingnya pun mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu untuk ikut melihat foto tersebut. Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri yang asli.

"Ehm..." wanita cantik itu berdehem, menyadarkan kedua orang yang ada di depannya kembali ke alam nyata.

Kurorolah yang pertama sadar. Ia kembali duduk tegak, menatap Dr Miharu dengan tatapannya yang datar. Sementara Kurapika sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari foto itu. Yah, Kuroro dan Dr Miharu mengerti akan hal itu.

"Karena usia kandungan Kurapika sudah mencapai tiga setengah bulan, sepertinya dia sudah bisa memakai pakaian khusus ibu hamil..." mata coklat wanita itu tertuju pada buasana Kurapika hari ini. hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt hitam longgar, dibalut dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu. "Selain itu penjagaannya harus sedikit lebih diperketat,"

Perkataan terakhir itu menyadarkan Kurapika kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa sadar gadis itu segera melototi dokter cantik itu beberapa detik, dan refleks menoleh ke arah lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa?" ucap Kuroro cuek. Kurapika memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Dr Miharu hanya tertawa kecil melihat dua orang tersebut, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ya... biasanya dimulai pada usia empat setengah bulan, biasanya wanita yang mengandung akan tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri baik itu perut, kepala, mau pun punggungnya. Nafsu makan mereka juga makin meningkat. Dan karena Kurapika masih berusia sangat belia, mungkin ia akan menjadi lebih sensitif dibanding dengan ibu hamil pada umumnya,"

Alis Kurapika mengernyit. Apa ini? seolah ia bisa tahu ujung dari pembicaraan ini, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti Dok, aku akan menjaga diriku lebih baik lagi..." ucapnya mencegah dokter muda itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku mengerti, Kurapika. Berjuanglah..." suara wanita itu terdengar ragu. "Dan Tuan Lucifer, sebaiknya anda juga berusaha untuk menjaga Kurapika..."

.

.

Keheningan menguasai mereka. Keduanya hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kurapika memandang foto rontgen di tangannya tanpa bosan, sambil sesekali tertawa kecil—entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kuroro yang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya hanya tersenyum maklum, dan tetap fokus ke jalan raya.

"Laki-laki, rupanya?" lelaki itu berkata, mencoba untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Hmm..." Kurapika hanya bergumam, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari satu objek yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

"Mau kau beri nama siapa?"

Perkataan itu hampir membuat Kurapika melompat dari kursinya. Untung saja lembaran yang dipengangnya tidak sampai jatuh.

Gadis itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa lelaki itu menanyakan nama calon anak mereka kepadanya? Bukankah itu berarti Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika yang memberikan nama pada anak mereka nanti?

Gadis itu pernah membaca sebuah buku, bahwa memberi nama pada seorang bayi yang baru lahir itu ialah suatu kehormatan yang sangat besar. Dan itu adalah hak Kuroro Lucifer.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Hohohohohohoho! Akhirnya dengan gajenya fic ini terpubliiiissshhh! XD

Gomen, kalo para charanya begitu gaje dan OOC! Soalnya Natsu ngerjainnya secara buru-buru banget, dan tidak fokus gitu!

Yosh! Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah sempet memberi review! Ini balasan review buat yang gak login! Yang login, udah Natsu bales lewat pm! Silahkan cek inbox masing-masiiiiiigg! :

**micky-cat :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Mi-chaaaaaaannn! XD  
Tentunya Natsu masih ingat donk! Lama gak jumpaaaaa! XD *hug*  
Makasih! Ya, Natsu bakal berusaha buat update di fandom ES21 lagi...  
Mungkin nonton ulang bisa bangkitin mood ya?

**Nikky males log :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Nikky-saaaaaaaannnn! XD  
Kyaaaaa! Jangaaaaann! DX Ntar muka super duper gantengnya Kuroro nii ternoda (?)!  
Natsu mah setuju banget! XD *di death glare Kurapika nee-chan*  
Dua orang munafik dan lemot perasahan? Wkwkwkwkwkwkk! Cocok banget tuh! XD  
Makasih! XD

.

Siiiipp! Segitu aja dulu! Sekali lagi Natsu ucapkan banyak terima kasih! XD Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu nanya pendapat minna soal fic ini? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...?**

_~ARIGATOU~_

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


End file.
